Délires & Délices
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur plusieurs couples - OS1: Remus & HermiOne, OS2: Harry & Ginny, OS3: James & Lily, OS4: Drago & HermiOne. OS5: Harry & Hermione, OS6 : ScOrpius & rOse, OS7: Neville & Luna, OS8: Ron & HermiOne, OS9: Severus & Lily, OS10 : James & Lily. END
1. OS 1: Juste pour tOi

**_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

**_Délires et Délices n'est pas une fictiOn mais un recueil d'OS sur plusieurs cOuples différents. J'en avais parlé sur mOn blOg (pOur ceux qui y sOnt allés)... Chaque OS concernera un nOuveau cOuple, dOnt certains sur lesquelles je n'avais jamais écrit auparavant... Hermione avec Drago, Lupin, Ron; Harry et Ginny, Lily avec James ou encOr' Rogue... Et d'autres encOr' selOn mOn inspiratiOn ! Ce premier OS est sur le cOuple HermiOne/Lupin ! Tout simple mais j'avais eut cette idée y a pas lOngtemps, alOrs, j'vOulais pas la perdre. Je pOsterai à chaque fOis que je finirai un OS, pas à un rythme particulier, un peu cOmme j'veux quOi ^^_**

**_Disclamer à JK Rowling cOmme tOujOurs ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**"Doutez que les étoiles ne soient de flamme. Doutez que le soleil n'accomplisse son tour. Doutez que la vérité soit menteuse infâme. Mais ne doutez jamais de mon amour."  
**William Shakespeare._

_**¤°_°¤**_

**_OS Numéro 1: Remus Lupin + Hermione Granger._**

**_¤°_°¤_**

**Juste pour tOi...**

**L**a lune était pleine cette nuit là, ses contours projetant une lueur claire dans le noir du ciel. Une fine bruine envahit l'atmosphère, la rendant plus effrayante qu'elle ne l'était déjà et je m'allongeais sur le canapé pêche -autant en couleur qu'en douceur- de notre salon. Mon regard se porta mécaniquement à la fenêtre, alors que des gouttelettes de pluie y glissaient, s'unissant parfois pour former de vraies gouttes, semblables à de grosses larmes, identiques à celles qui coulaient sur mes joues pâles. Je les chassais d'un geste rageur alors que le cri d'un loup retentissait à l'extérieur, me provoquant des frissons. J'espèrais une fois de plus qu'il ne croiserait personne cette nuit là…

Il m'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt, sentant la transformation approcher et souhaitant à tout prix s'éloigner de moi pour ne pas me faire de mal. Bêtement, je songeais qu'il ne m'en fera jamais de toute façon… Stupide romantique que j'étais, j'avais parfois tendance à oublier que les loups-garous ne prêtaient guère attention aux personnes proches d'eux lors de leur transformation. Je resserrais les pans de mon peignoir autour de moi, mes boucles brunes mouillées humidifiant tout ce qu'elles touchaient. J'avais froid, trempée comme ça, mais n'avais guère envie de quitter ce salon pour rejoindre mon lit, seule -une fois de plus.

Dans cette maison -que mes parents m'avaient légué- je me sentais de plus en plus délaissée. Abandonnée par mes amis -presque tous morts pendant la guerre que nous avions finalement gagné à un prix trop élevé selon moi, ma famille, et plus que tout par _lui_. L'homme que j'aimais, le seul qui compta réellement et qui ait jamais compté. Remus Lupin. Loup-garou extrêmement dangereux… Harry comme Ginny ne comprenaient guère ce qu'il se passait entre lui et moi, et je ne cherchais même pas à leur expliquer. Moi-même, je ne concevais pas réellement notre relation, le pourquoi de notre amour. C'était arrivé et c'est tout, comme une tempête dévastatrice qui nous faisait souffrir tous les deux.

Il savait -ou du moins pensait- qu'il était trop dangereux, trop vieux, trop pauvre. Pour la pauvreté, je n'avais pas d'illusion à me faire: bien que cela ait changé depuis la fin de la guerre il n'obtiendrait jamais un travail très glorieux ou bien payé à cause de sa… 'cécité'. Voilà comment les employeurs expliquaient leur refus de l'engager. Notre victoire sur Voldemort n'avait malheureusement pas modifié le fonctionnement de penser de la populace. Son âge, bien qu'il ne me posa aucun problème, choquait souvent les mêmes personnes qui refusaient de nous accepter par principe, ou encore celles que je croyais proches de nous. Même Molly que je considérais comme une mère de remplacement avait cessé de lui parler en l'apprenant, pensant qu'il profitait de ma jeunesse… À croire qu'il était un vieillard. Concernant sa dangerosité, je ne la craignais que très peu. Il était plus doux que violent, plus tendre que tous les hommes que j'avais fréquentés. Son « petit problème » comme je le disais souvent, ne m'effrayait pas autre mesure.

Ma solitude, mon manque de lui étaient beaucoup plus désagréables, invivables même. Il sentait que je voulais plus, plus que ce que j'étais en droit de lui demander. Dès le début, il avait été clair, précis, concis. Ni mariage, ni enfant. Pourtant, voir Ginny devenir maman m'avait troublé quelques semaines plus tôt et c'était avec regret et tristesse qu'il l'avait senti, s'éloignant peu à peu de moi pour d'obscures raisons. Je lui avais promis de ne jamais demander quoi que ce soit de plus et pourtant mon manque l'effrayait. Il ne me résistait jamais bien longtemps et je savais qu'une seule demande de ma part serait exécuté dans l'instant. Mais je ne voulais pas lui forcer la main.

Ce trop plein de pensées se bousculaient dans mon crâne à chaque fois qu'il me laissait seule et désorientée. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il était la seule chose -la seule personne- dont j'ai besoin, que je désirais et sans laquelle je ne pouvais vivre.

Alors que je m'écroulais sur le canapé, m'y étendant davantage pour dormir, un second hurlement résonna dans la nuit, la pluie se renforçant de plus en plus à chaque secondes. Je ne dormis pas dans mon lit ce soir là, ne désirant pas le faire seule. Je me laissais donc sombrer sur le sofa confortable, mais des frissons parcourant ma peau que je n'avais pas eu le courage de sécher un peu plus tôt rendirent la nuit désagréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard -ou du moins, c'est l'impression que j'eus- un souffle sur ma joue me réveilla, puis une caresse, le frôlement du tissu contre ma cuisse. Ses doigts rugueux me câlinaient et j'ouvris les yeux. Un sourire étira mes lèvres gercées par le froid alors que son visage fatigué m'apparaissait, le soleil se dessinant derrière lui. J'avais dormit plus longtemps que ce que je croyais. Lui n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Je remarquais sa chemise lacérée et poussais un profond soupir de martyr.

« Dis moi que je ne vais pas devoir m'en charger…

- Tu es plus douée que moi. Me complimenta-t-il de sa voix éraillée en me souriant, des rides se creusant aux coins de ses yeux dorés. Je ne suis pas assez patient. »

J'esquissais un sourire en passant ma main sur son visage, suivant du doigt ses quelques cicatrices et une ecchymose qui datait sans doute de la nuit passée. Il avait l'air éreinté, plus las et vieux que d'habitude. Je m'étais toujours surprise de remarquer les multiples facettes de cet homme. Il pouvait paraître si jeune un instant que j'oubliais notre différence d'âge. Son sourire le rajeunissait, le rendant plus beau qu'il ne l'était… Ou peut-être est-ce l'amour qui m'aveuglait ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais comme toujours après ces nuits de lycanthropie, il sembla avoir cent ans.

Je me relevais légèrement, le pan de mon peignoir s'entrouvrant pour dévoiler ma poitrine nue qu'il admira un instant, la fraîcheur de son sourire le revigorant quelque peu alors que sa main remontait le long de ma cuisse pour se poser sur ma taille. Je me courbais inconsciemment, mais lui le remarqua et me fit un petit clin d'œil -_malice imprévisible_- avant de se mettre debout, cachant le soleil. Je le contemplais, me sentant brusquement toute petite et lui demandais où il se rendait. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans mes boucles brunes.

« Salle de bain… J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. »

Je le regardais longuement, hésitante, avant de minauder:

« Et que souhaites-tu faire exactement ? »

Ce fut à son tour de soumettre un blanc à nos badinages. Le temps qu'il mettait à répondre était fraîchement calculé, étudié pour me faire deviner une multitude de réponses à la minute, me rendant par conséquent complètement folle. Une petite lueur alluma son regard d'or et c'est avec un immense sourire et un sérieux trop appliqué qu'il me répondit:

« Manger… J'ai très envie de chocolat. »

Mon sourire se fana alors qu'il se moquait ouvertement de moi. Voyant que je m'empourprais, il cessa de sourire lui-aussi, se rendant sans doute compte que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis plus d'une semaine et que ça commençais à me frustrer. Alors, il ajouta pour mon bon plaisir:

« Quoi que, je n'ai peut-être pas besoin d'un tel aphrodisiaque aujourd'hui. Il suffirait que tu retires cet inutile… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on appelle cela un peignoir, le terme « déshabillé » est beaucoup plus adéquat étant donné qu'il donne envie à tout homme normalement constitué de justement déshabiller la femme qui le porte. »

Je me redressais, laissant volontairement les pans de mon peignoir s'ouvrir, « oubliant » de les rabattre. Une remarque taquine franchit mes lèvres:

« Tu penses, réfléchis et parles trop. »

Sur ces mots, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, franchissant les quelques dix centimètres qui séparaient mes lèvres des siennes. Je me détachais rapidement en le sentant rire contre ma bouche. Presque vexée, je le jaugeais, tentant d'insuffler à mon regard un petit peu de colère, ce qui ne fonctionna guère, car il finit par répliquer à ma dernière sournoiserie:

« Cela tombe assez bien, Hermione. J'ai exactement les mêmes défauts que toi. »

**¤°_°¤**

**D**ans le salon, j'ouvris le courrier que nous avions reçu le matin même. Plusieurs offres d'emploi pour moi alors que je n'avais sans doute aucune envie de devenir la représentante d'une nouvelle organisation sorcière sans grand intérêt. La guerre profitait à certains -comme toujours- et un frisson parcourut mon échine quand je remarquais que Lucius Malefoy avait quitté Azkaban la veille, libéré pour « bonne conduite »… Je supposais que la conduite en question avait dû être opéré par un certain Drago ayant versé quelques gallions aux bonnes personnes. Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'Harry serait furieux en l'apprenant, mais n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion de régler le problème, trop occupé entre Ginny et leur fils de quelques semaines: Sirius.

Les pas dans l'escalier me firent poser le journal et Remus apparut dans sa chemise propre et son pantalon que je lui avais moi-même offert -souhaitant par-dessus tout le débarrasser de ses vieux vêtements rapiécés. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il semblait avoir la trentaine, ravivé par sa nuit -ou plutôt sa matinée- en ma compagnie. Avec un soupir, il s'installa à mes côtés, un livre dans les mains -habitude dont il ne se défaisait pas et moi non plus… si bien que la bibliothèque restait de loin la plus grande pièce de notre maison. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il glissa son bras autour des miennes.

« Harry nous a invité à passer chez lui samedi… Soufflai-je avec une grimace pour montrer que cette idée ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça. Pour voir Sirius. Il dit qu'il grandit si vite que nous ne le reconnaîtrons pas si nous n'y allons pas rapidement… »

L'idée de voir cet adorable bébé grandir ne me plaisait pas. C'était comme admirer un bonheur que je ne connaîtrais jamais à travers une vitre teintée. Le même sentiment qu'avaient les célibataires en voyant un couple s'embrasser, s'aimer… La solitude pesait tant dans ces moments et observer Sirius me rappelais inexorablement que je ne vivrais jamais ça. Remus sentit mon corps se crisper et me scruta, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi j'avais aussi vite changé de posture alors que j'étais généralement si à l'aise sans ses bras.

Puis il finit par comprendre en me voyant baisser les yeux. Un éclair de folie traversa ses pupilles dorés et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vis l'ombre du loup sous ses traits d'homme. Je savais qu'il était malheureux, triste de ne pas pouvoir faire au moins ça pour moi. Je soupirais:

« Ce n'est rien… ça finira par passer… »

Il me contempla soigneusement, ses traits s'adoucissant sans que son corps ne se détende pour autant.

« Je ne sais pas si ça passera… C'est normal que tu veuilles vivre ça.

- Cela ne t'as donc j'avais traversé l'esprit que je puisse plus tenir à toi qu'à… la…

- Maternité. »

Il avait conclu avec une grimace contrite, excédé même de me voir me priver de ce genre de choses, lui qui avait déjà l'impression de me voler ma vie et ce qui faisait de moi une jeune femme de vingt ans. Il avait le double de mon âge, exactement le double cette année. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes dans dix ans ou dans vingt ans… Ou encore quand je mourrai et que tu te retrouveras seule.

- Si cela devient trop difficile à supporter, je te suivrais dans la tombe. »

Je répliquais cela avec acidité. Ma violence aurait pu le toucher, mais il n'en montra rien, se contentant de chuchoter.

« Il serait comme moi… Je préfère me priver de toi que de faire naître un enfant dans un monde où il ne connaîtra que le mépris ou l'indifféren…

- C'est bon, Remus. J'ai compris. » Le coupai-je en me levant brutalement sans le regarder.

Je le sentis bouger lui-aussi et il finit par quitter la pièce, me laissant seule… Nouvelle habitude qui s'installait contre mon gré depuis trop longtemps.

**¤°_°¤**

**C**'est au milieu de la nuit que cette idée folle me parvint alors que Remus dormait profondément à mes côtés. Durant de longues minutes, je ne bougeais qu'à peine, n'osant même plus respirer tant mon idée me sembla impossible, mais pourtant…

Je me retournais pour observer l'homme qui partageait mon lit depuis presque deux années et glissait ma main contre son torse, observant ses balafres très anciennes qui dataient du jour où Fenrir Greyback l'avait attaqué. Il me l'avait raconté quelques mois plus tôt dans les détails, ou du moins ce qu'il s'en souvenait. Et je me demandais brusquement si je n'avais pas les moyens de changer ça. C'était stupide et dangereux de jouer avec le temps, on me l'avait assez souvent répété et je savais qu'il m'était impossible d'utiliser le retourneur de temps pour visiter une période où je n'existais pas encore…

Avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, mon esprit concoctait déjà un plan… Un plan parfait…

Je me levais, l'entendant grommeler dans son sommeil et quittais la pièce sans y faire attention, m'habillant à la salle de bain avant de me ruer dans notre bibliothèque pour me souvenir de la formule exacte que j'avais lu des mois plus tôt mais qui -déjà à l'époque- avait fait germer cette stupide idée dans mon esprit torturé.

_Manipulation du temps…_ J'aurais même pu sauver Ron, ou toutes les personnes qui étaient parties depuis si longtemps. Ou aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le futur qui s'offraient à moi… Futur hypothétique que je désirais par-dessus tout changer dès maintenant.

Ni potion, ni attente. Une simple formule et tout changerait…

D'une voix tremblotante, je commençais à réciter la formule permettant de me transporter dans le passé.

Alors que je prononçai un dernier mot, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée et Remus apparut face à moi. Je me demandais quelques instants ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas, mais sentit brusquement qu'on me tirait en arrière, comme projetée à une immense vitesse. Je n'eus que le temps d'apercevoir une lueur s'éteindre dans le regard de Remus, des mots que je ne compris pas se formant sur ses lèvres alors que je disparaissais dans le temps…

Durant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passa. J'eus l'impression d'être ballottée dans le continuum temps à une vitesse qui me donna un mal que je ne connaissais d'ordinaire pas… Le mal des transports. J'avais entendu dire qu'un homme était resté bloqué dans le temps pendant des années, ne sachant pas exactement où il se rendait. N'ayant guère envie de vivre la même expérience, je me concentrai vivement sur mon but. 1968. 1968. 10 octobre 1968.

Je fermais les yeux en sentant une seconde force essayer de me pousser d'un autre côté du continuum -si tenter qu'il ait un côté. Je me laisser emporter une fois pour toute et au bout d'affreuses minutes, je me sentis tomber, m'écroulant sur une surface dure. Mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans de l'herbe humide alors que mes genoux se cognaient contre une roche. Je me redressais en les massant, mon jean éraflé, comme mes mains où quelques égratignures rouges marquaient la peau et observais le lieu où je me trouvais. J'avais atterrit devant une simple maison dans un vaste jardin assez fleuri. Je jetais un coup d'œil alentour, remarquant que les autres maisons étaient bien éloignées de celle-ci. Je m'approchais de la boite aux lettres, y lisant le nom « Lupin ». J'avais réussit ! Et la date devait aussi être la bonne, car la lune était pleine dans le ciel. Cependant, les lumières à l'intérieur de la maison étaient encore allumés et je me souvins que Remus m'avait dit que ses parents et lui avaient été réveillés par Fenrir Greyback. Par conséquent, j'avais un peu d'avance. Ne souhaitant pas me faire remarquer, je cherchais un endroit où m'installer jusqu'à l'arrivée du loup-garou que je mettrais rapidement hors d'état de nuire. Je m'asseyais au pied d'un arbre -un pin- en réfléchissant aux sorts que j'aurai à lancer pour détruire Fenrir.

J'eus le temps d'imaginer des milliers de possibilités -sous cet arbre qui me cachait à la vue de tous, car les Lupin mirent du temps à aller se coucher. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent enfin, je me mis debout, baguette en main, attendant d'apercevoir Greyback. Cela arriva plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu et une ombre se détacha sur le mur de chaux, débarquant d'un sentier reliant les maisons les unes aux autres. Je tins ma baguette magique face à moi avant d'avancer, le cœur battant, me répétant les multiples sorts que je pourrais utiliser contre le loup-garou qui s'approchait dangereusement de la porte à pas de loup.

Mais avant que je puisse atteindre le second arbre où je souhaitais me dissimuler à la vu que Fenrir, quelqu'un me tira avec violence en arrière, l'odeur musquée envahissant mes narines alors que je comprenais enfin de qui il s'agissait. Je me tournais brusquement pour voir son regard d'or si assombri à l'instant à la lueur de la pleine lune. _La pleine lune…_

« Tu ne t'es pas transformé ! M'exclamai-je à voix basse pour ne pas nous faire repérer.

- La pleine lune ne m'atteins qu'à mon époque… De plus, ici, je ne suis pas encore un loup-garou. » Rappela Remus en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, fronçant brièvement les sourcils.

Je suivais son regard et tentais de m'échapper de son étreinte en voyant que Fenrir entrait dans la maison sans difficultés. Il me serra plus fort, me calant contre son torse.

« Laisse… Marmonna-t-il.

- Mais… Je suis venue pour changer cette soirée. Pour tuer Fenrir Greyback ! Répliquai-je, surprise par son manque de réaction, comme si il avait déjà comprit depuis longtemps mon but.

- Je sais. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Et je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Sa main était placée au bas de mon dos et je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau, se crispant naturellement comme si il se retenait de continuer, frustré par je-ne-savais-quoi. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je le sauve… Étais ce dû à un quelconque orgueil ? Non, Remus n'avait jamais été de ce genre-là, acceptait l'aide des autres sans difficultés quand il en avait vraiment besoin. Il se détacha un peu de moi, prenant bien garde toutefois à ne pas me laisser l'occasion de m'échapper et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Tu ne peux pas changer ça. Que je le veuille ou non, ça fait partie de moi. Et cela pourrait avoir des conséquences bien plus graves que tu ne le penses…

- Je m'en fiche… tant que je suis avec toi et…

- Cela pourrait également changer ça. Riposta-t-il sèchement alors qu'un hurlement inhumain retentissait dans la maison, lui arrachant une grimace. Je… Imagine donc un futur où ni toi ni moi ne serions vivants, ou où nous serions avec d'autres personnes…

- Ça n'arrivera jamais ! Lui soufflais je comme pour tenter de m'en convaincre moi-même.

- Et si ça arrivait ? Prendre ce risque me parait un peu stupide, Hermione. Indigne de toi. »

Je me figeais, comme si il m'avait giflé, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Je l'avais _déçu_ ? Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts en sentant qu'il m'avait blessé plus que ce qu'il désirait. Un second cri déchira l'atmosphère, et des pleurs… Ceux d'un enfant. Le visage de mon amour se plissa, en proie à des souvenirs invivables sans doute, que je ne pouvais comprendre. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux alors que je réalisais qu'il était déjà trop tard pour le sauver.

« J'aurai tant voulu… » Commençai-je en frémissant.

Mais il me fit taire, posant ses lèvres avec une fougue lourde de sens sur les miennes. Je me laissais faire, sentant chaque partie de son corps presser contre le mien, me provoquant une foule de frissons. Je m'appuyais contre lui, désirant plus que tout le sentir davantage, comme pour ne faire plus qu'un…

D'autres cris me firent oublier notre baiser et je me détachais de lui. Il ne me retint pas cette fois, remarquant sans doute que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je grelottais et il retira sa veste pour me la passer, se doutant cependant que mes frissons ne devaient rien au vent. Il avait le sang chaud, et ne craignait guère le froid. Son corps m'aurait réchauffer même pendant une tempête de neige… Je n'avais peur de rien en sa compagnie. Seule sa perte aurait pu me détruire…

« Pourquoi pleures tu ? S'enquit-il sans faire attention aux hurlements qui devaient pourtant lui rappeler d'affreux souvenirs que je l'obligeais à revivre.

- Ça ne passera pas. » Chuchotai-je.

Il ne dit plus mot pendant une courte minute, comprenant de quoi je parlais sans que j'eus besoin de m'expliquer. Il hésita quelques instants avant de se rapprocher de moi.

« Je ne veux pas que ça te manque…

- Cède moi dans ce cas. Murmurai-je avec une moue qui aurait pu le faire fondre, mais se contenta de le faire sourire.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Dit il en jetant un coup d'œil à la maison, se demandant sans doute si nous devions partir avant que quelqu'un nous voit. Ou… tu pourrais… M'oublier et te trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Je le comprendrai tu sais… »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pensait-il donc que je pouvais me passer de lui ? J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement que j'avais besoin de lui pour vivre. Qu'il était mon oxygène en quelque sorte… Le pilier de ma vie.

« Je ne veux un enfant que si il est de _toi_, Remus. Je veux porter ton enfant, avec les risques que ça comporte…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui souffrira le plus, mais lui. Du regard des autres et…

- Il y a aussi une chance qu'il ne soit pas comme toi. »

Remus se tut, pensif, mais tout de même résigné. Il avait la manie assez agaçante de toujours penser que tout irait mal… Pessimiste maladif.

« Et si il l'est ? »

Je m'approchais davantage de lui, passant mes mains autour de sa nuque, plaçant mon visage à hauteur du sien pour planter mon regard chocolat dans ses yeux topaze qui cillaient à cause de ses doutes. Je soupirais contre ses lèvres:

« Nous l'élèverons de telle sorte qu'il n'ait peur de rien, qu'il soit assez fort pour affronter le regard des autres. Et comme toi, il rencontrera des gens assez intelligents pour l'accepter… Et d'autres qui comme nous, l'aimerons. J'en suis certaine. »

Je l'embrassai doucement, alors que sa main glissait sur ma nuque, renforçant notre baiser. Le hurlement d'un loup brisa le silence de notre étreinte et il me lâcha.

« Rentrons chez nous. Susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? M'enquis-je.

- Non. Ça veut juste dire que j'y réfléchirais… »

Je baissais la tête. Combien de temps prendrait sa réflexion ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? _Un an ?_ Il m'embrassa à nouveau en me serrant contre lui. Je sentis que mes pieds quittaient le sol, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Quand je rouvris les yeux, Remus était toujours devant moi, dans notre bibliothèque cette-fois-ci. Mes yeux étaient humides de larmes et il poussa un profond soupir las avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Je restais figée au milieu de la pièce, le dévisageant alors qu'il semblait tiraillé par le doute. Il chuchota, la voix tremblante:

« Je voudrais aussi un enfant de toi…

- Ça veut dire oui ? » Répétai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Il hésita un millième de seconde, s'adossant au fauteuil. Il avait l'air si vieux. Mais il releva la tête, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, le rajeunissant de dix ans.

« Je crois... Essayons donc… »

Sur ces mots il se releva pour m'embrasser, soudain presque impatient …_d'essayer_.

**¤°_°¤**

**Voili vOulOu, ça vous a plu j'espère... J'ai eut l'étrange impression de renier le couple HermiOne/DragO en l'écrivant xD Mais bOn... C'était un OS tOut simple, et pleine d'amOur qui était censé finir très mal... Mais ma zOyé m'a dit "nOn!" alOrs du cOup... Happy End xD**

**Le prOchain concernera sans dOute James et Lily Potter (du temps où elle s'appelait encOr' Evans ^^)**

**Sur ces mOts, Reviews Reviews =p (ralala, j'm'en passe pas xD même si j'me dOute bien que les Remus/HermiOne sOnt moins lus ^^)**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	2. OS 2: Le meilleur des péché

**_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

**_J'avais dit que mOn deuxième OS cOncernerait le cOuple Lily/James mais j'ai été plus inspiré pour ce cOurt -très et trOp cOurt- Harry/Ginny simplement Obsédé de péché ... Mais j'pensais à la scène de la fin depuis très très longtemps xD (vous allez vraiment finir par le prendre pour une perverse) alOrs j'vOulais l'écrire... _**

**_Et merci de vOs reviews pOur l'OS Lupin/HermiOne._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**"La ****luxure**** est le plus ****capiteux**** des ****pêchés ****capitaux..."**_

_**¤°_°¤**_

**_OS Numéro 2: Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley._**

**_¤°_°¤_**

**Le meilleur des péché...**

_¤22 jours, 14 heures et 19 minutes.¤_

Cela faisait exactement 22 jours, 14 heures et 19 minutes qu'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley n'avaient pas put se voir seul à seul. Ni pour parler, ni pour s'embrasser, et encore moins pour faire quoi que ce soit de plus interdit. Châtiment suprême, Ron refusait de parler à l'un ou à l'autre. Molly adressait de furieux coups d'œil à intervalles réguliers à celui qu'elle considérait autrefois comme son septième fils, car celui-ci avait osé passer une nuit complète dans la chambre de son unique fille. Contrairement à tous les autres jours depuis le début des vacances d'été, le réveil n'avait pas sonné et les deux tourtereaux s'étaient retrouvés -leurs corps nus recouverts d'un simple couverture- endormis ensemble face au regard de Mme Weasley.

_¤ 22 jours, 15 heures et 20 minutes.¤_

Ginny Weasley n'osait pas relever la tête de son assiette et seuls les bruits des couverts venaient interrompre le silence pesant de la cuisine du Terrier. Elle croiserait le regard de sa mère -assassin- ou celui de son petit ami -désespéré- et ne souhaiter voir ni l'un ni l'autre. Chaque seconde semblait se dérouler au ralenti et elle entendit son père toussoter dans un rire à ses côtés. Il était bien le seul à s'amuser de la situation…

Certains des fils Weasley semblaient portés une toute nouvelle haine à Harry qui avait fait de leur sœur une… gourgandine -dénonciation habituelle de Ron, une pécheresse -réplique favorisé par Percy… Une femme selon Bill et Charly qui ne comprenaient guère la crise que cela avait provoqué, assurant qu'Harry faisait partie intégrante de la famille et qu'il avait bien ce droit-là. Ils avaient cependant émit quelques réserves, menaçant certaines parties du corps du « jeune Potter » si il faisait du mal à leur petite sœur. George avait trouvé la situation hilarante et ne pouvait s'empêcher de charrier les deux adolescents. Mais le silence commençait à lui peser.

Hermione était présente également et sa gêne était palpable alors que Ron ne la touchait plus du tout comme pour ne pas donner un mauvais exemple à sa petite sœur qui pourtant s'y connaissait bien plus que lui. La brune essaya d'engager la conversation, mais seul un enrouement sortit de sa gorge et elle se tut en rougissant. Harry passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste d'une sensualité inconsciente et Ginny releva la tête alors que le parfum exaltant du jeune homme envahissait ses narines… Elle ne pouvait y croire, mais devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était désormais complètement enivrée par Harry, sa seule présence à ses côtés embrumant son cerveau et l'empêchant de penser correctement. Il était face à elle et elle ne put se retenir de lever les yeux vers lui. Il lui accorda un demi sourire avant que la toux « involontaire » de Madame Weasley ne l'oblige à baisser les yeux de nouveau.

Ginny n'en pouvait simplement plus… Chaque matin en se levant, elle avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui manquait et avait rapidement comprit qu'il s'agissait du corps de son petit ami, qu'elle n'avait pourtant exploré pour la première fois que deux mois plus tôt. Mais elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir toujours connu et ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose, le goûter, l'apprécier encore une fois, avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année.

Sa mère n'avait cependant pas l'air pressée de leur donner ce droit…

_¤ 22 jours, 16 heures et 35 minutes.¤_

Harry poussa un profond soupir en s'allongeant dans la baignoire de la salle de bain des Weasley, tentant de se détendre et de se débarrasser d'une certaine … pression. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé. Pourtant, la guerre étant finie depuis presque trois mois, il aurait dû être heureux, se sentir léger. Mais les regards de Molly qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une mère et les refus catégoriques de Ron de lui parler ou même de le regarder alourdissaient ses épaules. Hermione même évitait de trop passer de temps avec lui pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son rouquin de petit ami.

S'étendant de tout son long dans l'eau, il appuya sa nuque contre le bord de la baignoire en fermant les yeux, une foule d'images lui apparaissant derrières ses paupières closes. Une foule d'images concernant une seule et même personne: Ginny. Ses cheveux. La douceur de sa peau. Le goût de ses lèvres. La manie qu'elle avait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de son dos, ou dans ses cheveux. Cette manière qu'elle avait de balancer sa tête en arrière en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure au moment de l'orgasme. La façon dont elle le demandait, le suppliait même dans certaines situations de mettre fin à cette douce torture qu'il lui infligeait. Il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre et rouvrit les yeux en rougissant.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi accro à la petite rouquine ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte au départ… Mais chaque seconde passée loin d'elle était une seconde de plus sur le bûcher. Un incendie naissait dans son ventre, envahissant tout son être qui réclamait Ginny, tout simplement… Il se sentait si stupide, mais dans sa tête, des milliers d'idées lui permettant de se retrouver seul avec elle jaillissaient inconsciemment.

Il ne pensait même plus vraiment à _elle_, mais juste à son corps, à ce qu'il se passerait s'ils se retrouvaient dans une pièce vide. Il avait envie -_besoin_- de lui faire l'amour, sans amour même peut être, car il ne pensait plus vraiment à elle en tant que personne mais en tant que… Il ne savait même pas vraiment. Il la désirait, c'était tout ce qu'il analysait. Au fond de lui, une petite voix qui fit remarquer qu'il l'aimait tout de même et il tenta de s'en souvenir… Mais il était trop obnubilé par ce qu'il voulait lui faire pour penser à elle.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, tentant de réellement se détendre… Puis finit -comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines- par glisser sa main sur son bas ventre, puis plus bas pour se débarrasser durant quelques heures de cette pression devenue douloureuse à mesure que son esprit s'embrasait.

_¤ 22 jours, 20 heures et 48 minutes.¤_

Dans son lit, Ginny ouvrit brutalement les yeux, son esprit encore à demi endormi se moquant ouvertement du tout nouveau genre de rêves qu'elle faisait. Elle entendit Hermione rire dans le lit à côté du sien et se sentit rougir -bien qu'elle le fut déjà assez, mais pas de gêne. Sa couverture s'était emmêlée autour de ses jambes et son souffle était court dans sa poitrine.

« Je vais finir par m'exiler au salon… Pouffa sournoisement Hermione.

- La ferme ! » Répliqua sèchement Ginny en remettant son drap correctement et tentant de se calmer.

Elle sentit Hermione bouger à ses côtés et se mettre debout afin d'allumer la lampe de chevet pour la voir plus distinctement. Une moue moqueuse se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'observait de bas en haut puis de haut en bas.

« Tu as l'air… commença-t-elle comme en plein diagnostique médical. En pleine crise.

- En manque serait plus exacte… Corrigea Ginny en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

- Je comprends… Ron ne veut plus me toucher depuis qu'Harry et toi… Il estime que tu es trop jeune. Mais Harry lui a dit que… -elle tenta de retrouver les mots exactes qu'avaient employés le brun- j'étais sa petite sœur à lui en quelque sorte… Par conséquent, tant que tu ne coucheras plus avec Harry, je ne coucherais plus avec Ron.

- Mais moi… ça va me tuer. Grommela Ginny. J'ai besoin d'Harry. Sinon, je vais devenir dingue ! Il faudra m'enfermer ! Je finirais seule au fond d'une cave avec pleins de chats après avoir été interné pendant soixante ans ! »

Hermione fit la grimace avant de soupirer:

« Ginny… n'exagère pas !

- Je n'exagère pas justement ! Pleurnicha Ginny avec une moue de martyre. Je n'en peux plus… Comment Est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est assez simple… Je me dis qu'il finira forcément par craquer. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il le fera demain après midi quand tu iras faire les courses pour Poudlard avec ta mère. Votre père sera au travail, George, Percy, Charly et Bill vont enfin rentrer chez eux… Donc… Avec Harry et Ron, on sera seul. Si je demande à Harry de s'éclipser, ça devrait aller ! »

Ginny poussa un profond soupir alors qu'Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents. La rouquine finit par se cacher la tête sous son oreiller en jurant tous les dieux qu'elle tuerait sa mère un jour, ce à quoi Hermione se contenta de répondre:

« Fais-le avant d'être interner… C'est le meilleur moyen pour l'être. »

_¤ 23 jours, 8 heures et 57 minutes.¤_

Hermione et Ron arboraient de béats sourires lorsque Ginny revint des courses avec sa mère, les bras chargés de livres. Harry lui, semblait de plus en plus maussade. Ginny comprit donc que le plan d'Hermione avait dû fonctionner à merveille, ce qui frustrait d'autant plus son propre petit ami. Elle lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit quand Molly regarda ailleurs.

Le silence était un peu trop lourd maintenant que ceux qui soutenaient Harry avaient quitté le Terrier, et Arthur n'était toujours pas rentré du travail -devenu plus ardu encore depuis la chute de Voldemort. Les quatre adolescents étaient donc seuls avec Molly qui ne prêtait guère attention à eux.

Ginny et Harry se jetaient de furieux coups d'œil plein de désir, imaginant chacun une multitude de scénarios leur permettant de quitter le salon et de se retrouver. Puis, brusquement, Harry se souvint du cabanon à balais du jardin et ne put se retenir de sourire. Il se leva d'un bond.

« Je vais… faire un tour… » Marmonna-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

Ron et Hermione étaient en pleine discussion et Molly ne lui répondit pas -l'ignorant comme à son habitude. Il quitta la pièce, accordant une oeillade à Ginny. L'adolescente se leva à son tour et murmura:

« Je vais dans… en haut. »

Molly la jaugea un instant, mais soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle montait en effet à l'étage. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Harry lui fit signe, lui montrant d'un doigt la cabane à balais. Elle s'esclaffa alors qu'il y entrait sans l'attendre, songeant qu'il était simplement un génie. La question principale restant : comment allait-elle le rejoindre ? Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le cabanon en chuchotant:

« Accio Brossedur! »

Le balai arriva assez rapidement -malgré son âge très avancé- et elle grimpa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre avant de sauter dessus, volant jusqu'au cabanon où elle se réfugia rapidement, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Il y faisait très noir et elle savait que des toiles d'araignées étaient là depuis des siècles, mais une main se posa sur sa hanche et elle oublia tout: le lieu, le temps, le reste du monde. Le souffle d'Harry frôla son oreille et elle l'entendit susurrer:

« Il faut vraiment le vouloir… Il y a plus romantique…

- Je le veux vraiment. Je _te_ veux vraiment… »

Il répondit à son désir en faisant glisser ses lèvres contre sa nuque, sentant des milliers de frissons parcourir sa peau d'un blanc laiteux aux miles tâches de rousseur. Il finit par la frôler de ses dents, plaçant ses cheveux roux au parfum enivrant derrière son cou afin de pouvoir l'explorer.

Dans le noir, tout leur sembla plus neuf. Ils ne suivaient que leur odorat -l'arôme de leurs peaux et de leurs cheveux, leur ouïe -chaque frôlement de tissu avait un nouveau sens alors que leurs vêtements tombaient à terre un par un dans un bruit de poussière qui s'envolait, leur goût -celui de leur peau, celle de Ginny si épicée et celle d'Harry presque trop salé comme s'il venait de sortir de l'eau de mer.

Et plus que tout leur toucher. Comme il sembla important, décuplé en cet instant. Ses ongles dans son dos. La caresse de ses cheveux qui glissaient sur sa nuque. La douceur de leurs mains… Chaque détail semblait avoir son importance. Le manque, l'absence de leur corps l'un pour l'autre avaient prit trop d'importance et ils eurent l'impression de se découvrir une seconde fois.

Il l'appuya -presque violemment- contre la paroi de bois grinçante de la cabane, un manche à balai lui cognant la côte sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, et il la souleva de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la fit patienter quelques instants, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur stimulant que l'attente menant à l'impatience. Ce ne fut que quand elle le supplia enfin qu'il céda alors qu'elle le serrait plus fort, s'enivrant de son parfum capiteux.

Elle aurait pu mourir en cet instant sans que cela ne lui importe réellement, songeant qu'il n'y avait meilleur péché que la luxure, qui les transporta dans un ailleurs que seuls les meilleurs pécheurs connaissaient réellement.

**¤°_°¤**

**Voili vOulOu, ça vous a plu j'espère... J'crOis sincérement avOir fait beaucOup mieux... Il est bOf bOf mais j'vOulais vraiment l'écrire sans blabla et inutiles ou sOrdides détails... (tel que j'l'avais imaginé au départ)**

**Le prOchain concernera James et Lily Potter Cette fois, c'est prOmis ! =D Parce que j'sais ce qu'il va s'y passer... Par cOntre pas avant... une semaine Ou plus parce que j'vais être assez occupée ^^ et puis, il faut assez que j'avance ma fic... et puis mes ptites idées dont j'sais pas encOr' vraiment quOi faire...**

**Sur ces mOts, Reviews Reviews =p (sauf si j'les mérite pas... lOl dans ce cas, dites mOi pOurquOi ^^)**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	3. OS 3: Orgueil et Préjugés pour ados

**_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

**_Et vOilà mon 3ème OneShot, cette fois sur James et Lily comme je l'avais promis dès le début, mais je le trouve assez décevant... C'est étrange d'écrire sur un couple mort. (sans commentaire, comme toujours j'ai trop réfléchit en écrivant et j'en suis désolée...) Par contre, j'ai une autre idée d'OS James Lily qui sera sans doute le prochain posté (la semaine prochaine peut être) qui suivra réellement l'histoire de leur première à leur dernière année. Et je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec l'époque des Maraudeurs car j'écrirais sans doute un Rogue/Lily -que je vous rassure, j'insisterai simplement sur l'amour non réciproque. (J'suis si triste pour lui quand même) Et puis voilà ^^_**

**_Merci pour tous vos reviews. J'espère vraiment en avoir autant (car c'est la première fois que je m'essaie au James Lily et que si pour mon remus/hermione j'étais assez fière de moi, là j'suis assez déçue... ^^ mais pour une première, j'voulais pas aller dans des extrêmes surtout en pensant à leur pauvre fils innocent xD) pour vos avis._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**"Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. C'est mon avis. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en changerais."  
**Philippe Geluck_

_**¤°_°¤**_

**_OS Numéro 3: James Potter + Lily Evans._**

**_¤°_°¤_**

**Orgueil et Préjugés pour les ados attardés.**

_James Potter aime Lily Evans… James Potter aime Lily Evans… James Potter aime Lily Evans…_

_POV Remus:_

_Ce leitmotiv résonnait dans mon esprit de loup-garou comme une comptine dans l'esprit d'un enfant. Car en toute logique, ce n'était pas possible… J'essayais d'analyser, de comprendre cette phrase… Mais rien._

_Enfin si, une partie de cette histoire était naturelle. Que James Potter aime Lily Evans n'avait rien de bien anormal en soit. Parce que tout le monde aime Lily Evans ! Elle est jolie, intelligente, douée et gentille avec tous. Donc, tout le monde l'aime._

_Mais là n'était pas le problème! Car si tout le monde aime Lily Evans, c'est parce que Lily Evans aime tout le monde._

_Où est le problème, par conséquent ?_

_Et bien… Dans « tout le monde », Lily Evans n'inclut pas James Potter. Car pour Lily Evans, James Potter n'est personne._

**_¤°_°¤_**

James Potter observait distraitement la courbe des hanches d'une jeune rouquine qui s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre un livre de la bibliothèque. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle malgré le fait qu'il doive par-dessus tout terminer son devoir de Métamorphose sur lequel il était depuis près de deux heures. Mais Lily Evans était entré dans la bibliothèque quelques minutes après lui et il n'avait plus écrit un mot. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de lui, son cœur battait la chamade, son pouls était si rapide qu'il aurait grand besoin de voir un médicomage… Mais on ne guérissait pas de l'amour, n'Est-ce pas ?

Sirius Black, face à lui, leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré. James était désespérant, dégoulinant de niaiserie depuis quelques années. À chaque fois qu'apparaissait Lily Evans, le sourire de James devenait si soumis que ça donnait presque la nausée à son meilleur ami.

Peter Pettigrow semblait trop absorbé par ses devoirs auxquels il ne comprenait rien pour prêter attention à l'obsession de James.

Remus Lupin lui, se contentait d'échanger quelques sourires railleurs avec Sirius. Sourires que James ne voyait même pas, son regard filant sur les hanches, sur les reins, sur les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étourdissant de sa…

« James ! Arrête ! Tu ressembles à un obsédé sexuel. » Pouffa Sirius en passant sa main devant les yeux du jeune homme qui secoua brutalement la tête en rougissant.

Quand il releva les yeux, Lily était déjà retourné s'installer à sa table avec ses amies de Gryffondor : Abbygael Mansell et Margaret Brown. Deux brunettes qui paraissaient bien fades auprès de la belle Lily. Pour James, du moins.

Sirius encore une fois, dut tirer son meilleur ami de ses pensées devenues floues qui incluaient pour la plupart une jarretière sous une robe blanche de mariée.

« James, sérieusement… Tu devrais peut-être tenter de lui parler. La draguer comme tu sais si… mal le faire.

- Tu te souviens de comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois ? Répliqua Remus avant que James n'ait le temps de dire un mot. Elle l'a regardé comme si… comme… »

Apparemment, Remus n'osait pas dire le fond de sa pensée et Sirius -en bon ami- le fit à sa place.

« Comme si il était une crotte de pigeon sur un banc public. Le prends pas mal, Cornedrue. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.

- Y a pas de mal… » Souffla James en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, alors qu'une bonne dizaine de filles levaient la tête pour apprécier ce geste d'une troublante sensualité.

Malheureusement, Lily aussi le regarda et se permit une moue méprisante digne d'une serpentard. Il savait qu'elle avait en horreur cette petite manie qui lui donnait souvent un air prétentieux. Mais James était né comme ça… Ce geste faisait comme partie de son système génétique. Ses cheveux étaient toujours si mal coiffés qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les toucher -bien que ça ne change absolument rien. Il esquissa un sourire à l'adresse de Lily qui planta son regard dans le sien sans ciller, le défiant presque de continuer à arborer ce sourire niais. James baissa les yeux le premier et s'empara de sa plume en tentant une fois pour toute -et pour la millième fois au moins, d'oublier la belle Lily Evans. Et pour la millième fois au moins, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour relever la tête vers elle.

**_¤°_°¤_**

_James Potter aime Lily Evans… James Potter aime Lily Evans… James Potter aime Lily Evans…_

_POV Sirius:_

_James a toujours été du genre à aimer les choses qui lui font le plus mal. Il voue une passion sans limite au Quidditch par exemple -comme tout le monde ici. Mais même quand il ne sent plus ses muscles à force d'entraînement ou que Madame Pomfresh lui demande de faire une pause parce qu'il s'est cassé quelque chose au match précédent… Cet imbécile continu. Avec les chocogrenouilles, c'est la même chose… Quand il commence, il n'arrête pas et finit le paquet ce qui a tendance à le rendre malade. Ça ne l'empêche cependant jamais d'en reprendre à chaque fois qu'on lui en propose._

_Evans est pour James un mélange de Quidditch et de chocogrenouilles… Mélange qui finira par s'avérer mortel: une sorte de drogue très puissante et obsédante. Comme aurait dit mon oncle Alphard : Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage…_

**_¤°_°¤_**

Lily Evans s'installa à la table des Gryffondors et commença à se servir, mourant littéralement de faim. Elle n'avait pas pris de temps de déjeuner et son ventre gargouillait déjà dans la bibliothèque ce qui lui avait apporté quelques moqueries de ses camarades de classes. Le rire rauque de Black attira son attention à l'autre bout de la table où les Quatre Maraudeurs étaient hilares pour une raison inconnue. Elle avait toujours remarqué qu'ils semblaient plus euphoriques à certaines périodes de l'année… périodes qui coïncidaient généralement avec la pleine lune.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer James passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour la centième fois de la journée. Ce geste ne le rendait pas plus attrayant pour la rouquine. Elle aimait les cheveux en bataille de James Potter, comme elle aimait son rire… Mais cette manie qu'il avait de faire de beau était simplement insupportable.

« Lil', tu mattes Potter. Remarqua Margaret.

- Non, Mag… Murmura la rouquine en s'empourprant très légèrement. Je me demandais juste… Comment fait-il pour avoir l'air si sûr de lui ?

- C'est James Potter. Pouffa Abby avec un haussement d'épaule. Il est sûr de lui, c'est comme ça et il n'y a rien à y redire. »

Lily retourna la tête vers James pour le dévisager, de la rougeur de ses joues à son sourire étincelant.

« Dites… Comment vous le trouvez ? » S'enquit elle auprès de ses amies.

Mag et Abby se tournèrent brusquement vers elle, sourcils froncés, moue suspicieuse et le regard si interrogateur qu'il en était menaçant.

« Pourquoi tu nous poses cette question ? Bredouilla Mag. Tu le détestes depuis des siècles, c'est de notoriété publique. Tu passes ton temps à dire du mal de lui ou à le regarder comme si il était un troll dégoûtant. »

Lily baissa la tête quand Lupin remarqua qu'elle les observait. Mag et Abby échangèrent une œillade inquiète, comme si elles craignaient brusquement que leur meilleure amie ne perde la raison. Depuis quand Lily Evans baissait elle les yeux quand elle voyait James Potter ?

« Lil… Sérieusement… tu ne craques pas pour Potter ?

- Non. Répondit la rouquine sans aucun enthousiasme. C'est juste que… Il… Il a consolé une cinquième année qui avait perdu son crapaud. Il était très gentil…

- Elle était mignonne ? S'esclaffa Abby. Parce que ça expliquerait sans doute son comportement.

- Alice Londubat. Souffla Lily. Elle est jolie… »

Elle tripotait nerveusement un morceau de pain qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à une pâte blanchâtre et immonde. Elle semblait très gênée comme si elle s'apprêtait à révéler une honte infâme.

« Disons qu'il est assez… différent de ce que je pensais. Il a de plutôt bonnes notes. Il passe son temps à s'attirer des ennuis, mais je le trouve… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui regardait presque amoureusement ses frites et sa cuisse de poulet. Il avait un charmant sourire en coin qui créait une petite fossette tout aussi adorable. Charmante ? Adorable ? Lily secoua la tête plusieurs fois comme si ces mots pouvaient s'échapper de son crâne par ses oreilles… Ce qui évidemment, ils ne firent pas. Au contraire, ses mots résonnèrent dans son crâne pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Tu le trouves quoi, exactement ? Cracha Mag.

- Il est mignon. Insupportablement prétentieux… Mais, il a un petit quelque chose. Il a du charme. »

Abby et Mag se figèrent, sérieusement effarées que leur meilleure amie puisse dire une telle chose. Lily Evans haïssait James Potter. C'était une affaire publique. Tout Poudlard le savait, élèves comme enseignants. Lily était calme et discrète, bonne élève et courageuse Gryffondor qui ne flirterait jamais avec les forces du mal -malgré une étrange relation amicale avec Servilus, serpentard et futur mangemort. James lui, était un vrai crâneur toujours entouré d'une foule d'admiratrices et de ses amis, à faire l'imbécile pour se rendre intéressant et à ne travailler qu'au minimum syndical. Deux parfaits opposés. Ils étaient populaires pour des raisons différentes.

James releva les yeux de son plat et planta son regard dans celui de Lily. Il esquissa un sourire, mais se fit violence pour ne pas s'ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle le remarqua, car il s'obligea à mettre ses mains sous la table, ce qui la fit sourire inconsciemment. La surprise se lut dans le regard noisette de James. Depuis quand Lily répondait-elle à son sourire ? Peut être se moquait-elle simplement de lui…

Elle se tourna vers ses amies qui paraissaient toujours sous le choc de ces révélations sentimentales. Sans doute parce que Lily n'était guère du genre à s'épancher sur ses relations amoureuses, car elle n'en avait jamais. Des dizaines de garçons tentaient de l'intéresser, mais elle n'y prêtait guère attention, se contentant de s'en faire des amis. Et voilà qu'elle avouait son émoi face à la seule personne au monde qu'elle ait toujours dit détester.

Finalement, agacée de supporter les mines désabusées de ses amies, Lily marmonna en se levant :

« Il y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! »

Une explosion retentit à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors et un nouveau fou rire se déclencha auprès des Maraudeurs. Apparemment, James avait fait une farce à Peter qui était couvert de suie. Mag poussa un profond soupir et pointa son doigt vers James.

« En parlant d'imbécile… »

**_¤°_°¤_**

_Lily Evans aime James Potter … Lily Evans aime James Potter … Lily Evans aime James Potter …_

_POV Margaret:_

_Ces mots résonnaient dans mon crâne avec acharnement comme les discours monotones du professeur Binns. Lily Evans n'est pas -et n'a jamais été- du genre romantique, elle ne tombe jamais amoureuse, ne flirte jamais… Une vraie none. Et voilà que, brusquement, elle se met à craquer légèrement sur la seule personne au monde qu'elle ignore et méprise depuis son premier aller dans le Poudlard Express en première année. Elle n'a jamais fait un seul compliment sur James Potter et désormais, elle arrive à lui trouver des qualités et lui adresse même des sourires… Il y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, d'accord. Mais si Lily devenait une imbécile ?_

**_¤°_°¤_**

James s'étala sur le canapé devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors avec ses devoirs, qu'il aurait dû faire depuis des semaines déjà, mais trop obsédé par la jolie Evans, il n'avait pas réussi à s'y mettre. Sirius s'était à moitié allongé devant le feu avec la carte des Maraudeurs et pouffa:

« Amy Adams est dans les douches… Vous croyez que j'ai une chance de la rejoindre ?

- Passe par le tunnel entre le bas de la tour et la salle de bain des garçons et escalade la fenêtre que tu verras entre les deux, juste avant nos douches. Proposa James d'un ton anodin comme si son meilleur ami ne s'apprêtait pas à enfreindre le règlement.

- James. Évite de l'aider à faire ce genre de bêtises. Marmonna Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres s'étirant tout de même en un fin sourire, amusé par les réactions parfois puériles de ses amis.

- Je l'aide simplement à ne pas se faire choper ! Riposta James avec une moue innocente. L'important dans les délits mineurs est de ne pas se faire prendre. C'est la punition qui pose problème, Lunard.

- Je croyais que ça pesait sur ta conscience ! S'esclaffa Remus avec un rictus légèrement narquois.

- Ma quoi ? »

Il fit mine de ne jamais avoir entendu ce mot ce qui provoqua le rire de Sirius, aussi complice que d'ordinaire. Peter était installé dans un coin à tenter de comprendre un exercice de potion particulièrement complexe, ne se souciant guère de la conversation en cours.

Sirius se leva finalement et enfonça la carte dans sa poche, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'y vais. Aucun de vous n'a besoin de la carte ce soir, j'espère ?! Parce que ça risque de durer toute la nuit… Persifla-t-il, goguenard.

- Dégage, Patmol ! » Ricana James en lui faisant signe de bouger de la pièce.

Sirius fit une petite révérence très théâtrale avant de quitter la pièce. Remus et James échangèrent un regard avant de se replonger chacun dans leur travail, James demandant -trop- souvent de l'aide à son ami, plus par paresse qu'incompétence à le faire seul.

Aux alentours de minuit, Lupin et Peter -qui n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup avancé- montèrent se coucher et James resta seul dans la salle commune presque vide -excepté un petit groupe des filles de septième année dont Lily, ce qui le déconcentrait extrêmement. Il la dévisagea, scrutant son visage aux traits fins angéliques, sa longue chevelure rousse… Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser et lui faire plein d'autre chose qu'il n'avait en aucun droit d'imaginer ou d'espérer.

Sirius entra dans la salle commune avec une sixième année sous le bras: jolie brunette aux formes voluptueuses qui rougit quand il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonne nuit avant qu'elle ne remonte à son dortoir. Sirius s'étala auprès de James, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, James toujours trop obsédé par Lily qui plongeait dans son devoir sans le voir.

« Tu sais, Cornedrue… Tu devrais peut-être penser à lui parler, seul à seule, sans que vous ne soyez influé par la réaction des autres élèves, tu vois ?

- Elle ne voudrait jamais passer du temps seule avec moi. Marmonna James en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise et l'air très malheureux.

- Et depuis quand tu t'occupes de ce genre de détails ? Arrange toi pour te retrouver seul avec elle et puis voilà. Ne lui demande même pas son avis ! Maintenant par exemple. »

Il montra du doigt Lily qui refermait ses livres et saluait ses amies, annonçant qu'elle allait se doucher. Elles lui firent toutes de petits signes alors que la belle rousse disparaissait par le trou du portrait pour se rendre aux douches. James se tourna vers Sirius, avec une grimace.

« Tu sais, Patmol… Lily n'est pas ce genre de fille et elle ne me supporte pas. Ce n'est pas en jouant la carte du dragueur pervers que j'arriverais à me faire apprécier à ses yeux. Elle vaut tellement mieux que ça… Elle est si belle et intelligente et charmante et…

- La ferme, James ! Coupa Sirius avant d'éclater de rire devant la rougeur envahissant les joues de son ami. Tente juste d'aller lui parler quand elle sortira de la douche. Elle sera détendue et seule, parfait ! Ensuite, tu lui dis des jolies choses, t'engages la conversation et là… tu lui sautes dessus, la demande en mariage et vous quittez Poudlard sur ton balai ! »

James fusilla un Sirius hilare du regard, qui ajouta avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux:

« Sauf si t'arrives à trouver un cheval blanc dans les prochaines minutes. Ça fera plus prince charmant. »

James leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser sur le fauteuil, rassemblant ses affaires sous le regard médusé de son meilleur ami. James n'avait jamais été du genre à laisser tomber quoi que ce soit. À l'époque où ils commençaient à avoir des doutes concernant leur capacité à se transformer en animagus, c'est lui qui avait insisté et encouragé les autres. Il était toujours le premier à stimuler les joueurs pendant les matchs de Quidditch pour qu'ils se donnent à fond. Mais quand cela concernait ses relations amoureuses, il était affreusement long à la détente. Il avait craqué sur Lily depuis le premier voyage dans le train en première année et dès son départ, il avait expliqué à Sirius qu'il la trouvait très jolie. Avec les années, cette petite attirance s'était transformé en obsession. Et Sirius savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas cédé à ses pulsions, ou du moins tenter quelque chose de concret auprès de la belle Lily, James ne pourrait l'oublier.

« Sérieux, James… Je crois que tu devrais y aller. Lui dire que tu la trouves mignonne… que tu voudrais… J'sais pas moi… Aller à Pré-au-lard à la prochaine sortie. C'est dans deux semaines, vous pourriez en profiter. Non ?

- J'en sais trop rien… marmonna James. Je suis… Je vais aller me coucher je crois. »

Il allait monter dans son dortoir quand il remarqua que Margaret et Abbygael -les deux meilleures amies de Lily- le regardaient en faisant des messes basses. Sirius s'en aperçu lui aussi et avant que James ne puisse intervenir, se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles qui se figèrent. L'animagus canin leur parla quelques instants, son adorable sourire charmeur en coin sur les lèvres, séducteur comme toujours pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Quand il revint vers James, son sourire s'était élargi.

« Fonce, mon vieux. » s'écria-t-il simplement avant de prendre les affaires de son ami en poussant ce dernier vers la sortie.

James resta dans le couloir devant le portrait de la grosse dame durant de longues minutes, se demandant pourquoi Sirius l'avait brusquement encouragé avec tant de fougue et d'assurance, comme si il était certain que Lily ne le repousserait pas. James tenta de réfréner la bouffée d'espoir qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Peut être que les amies de Lily savaient quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? Peut être s'intéressait-elle à lui ? Peut être … ?

Peut être que l'espoir faisait vraiment vivre les imbéciles.

**_¤°_°¤_**

_Lily Evans aime James Potter … Lily Evans aime James Potter … Lily Evans aime James Potter …_

_POV Abbygael:_

_Il était une fois une fille très très fière qui n'arrivait jamais à avouer ses erreurs. Le roman préféré de cette fille était « Orgueil et Préjugés ». Je me souviens d'avoir vu le film avec mes parents - ma mère est une moldue- et je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de cette histoire. Une phrase cependant m'avait marqué : « Lorsque nous aimons, nous sommes tous idiots ». Et bien, en voyant Lily, je me rends compte que c'est vrai… Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est ses sentiments pour James Potter qui la rendent idiote, ou si elle est idiote et par conséquent capable d'aimer James Potter._

_Le fait est que nous avons toute passées des années à critiquer James -de ses cheveux à ses muscles. Parce que comme tout le monde le sait, derrières les muscles, il y a rarement un cerveau. Et que maintenant, elle le trouve mignon. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi… Juste qu'elle est assez intelligente pour oublier les préjugés que nous avions -ce qui est une bonne chose- mais elle est aussi trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer la seule personne que ça concerne également._

_En voyant James Potter quitter la salle commune des Gryffondors, une seule question envahissait mon esprit : Saurait-elle mettre de côté son orgueil comme elle avait mis de côté ses préjugés ?_

**_¤°_°¤_**

Lily quitta la douche en se séchant les cheveux qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude de friser quand ils étaient mouillés. Elle leur lança un sort pour qu'ils lissent et se planta devant le miroir, remarquant des cernes inhabituelles sous ses yeux émeraudes étourdissant qui fascinaient une multitude de garçons. Elle enfila sa nuisette verte aussi belle que ses yeux avant de se tresser les cheveux. Puis, elle quitta la salle de bain en serrant sa serviette contre sa poitrine, les bouts de ses cheveux humidifiant son dos et mouillant sa nuisette, la noircissant.

En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle se figea. James Potter était adossé au mur, ses mains -formant des poings- enfoncés dans ses poches, les mèches noires ébènes tombant devant sa peau d'albâtre si claire. Elle s'avança, le cœur battant et toussota. Il releva les yeux vers elle et poussa un profond soupir comme si il l'attendait en redoutant tout de même ce moment.

« Tu vas bien, Evans ? S'enquit-il avec un demi sourire néanmoins un peu forcée.

- Oui. Ça va… Potter. »

Un long moment de silence s'en suivit et James se détacha enfin du mur avec un rictus très gêné. Il doutait apparemment vraiment de ce qu'il allait lui dire, comme si il s'apprêtait à sauter du haut d'une falaise sans élastique. Il se racla la gorge et planta son regard dans le sien, son pouls s'accélérant dangereusement. Il s'imagina tombant dans les pommes, Lily se penchant sur lui pour lui faire du bouche à bouche et lui retirant sa chemise dans l'espoir de le réanimer d'une quelconque manière.

Depuis quand fallait-il être nu pour la réanimation ?

Il bredouilla, pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, surtout face à une fille qui hantait ses rêves depuis des mois -pour ne pas dire des années.

« Tu… tu voudraisveniràprèaulardavecmoilasemaineprochaine ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils en s'avançant vers lui, n'ayant pas compris un seul mot s'étant échappé des lèvres -si charnues et sensuelles comme elle le remarqua en cet instant- de James.

« Désolée, James… Potter. Se reprit elle en s'empourprant. Je n'ai pas très bien compris.

- Sans doute parce que je n'ai pas été très clair. Railla James, se moquant de lui-même en baissant la tête.

- Tu pourrais réessayer. » Proposa Lily avec un sourire encourageant.

James releva les yeux, scrutant Lily, ne comprenant pas son brusque changement d'attitude envers lui, comme si elle était attendrie par sa maladresse et voulait l'aider à lui proposer de sortir. Y avait-il finalement le moindre espoir qu'elle accepte un quelconque rendez-vous ?

« Tu… Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer. Peut être voudrais-tu que je t'accompagne pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Si tu veux. Si ça ne t'ennui pas trop… Je comprendrais que tu veuilles y aller avec tes amies et tout ça mais…

- Je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi. »

James se tut brusquement et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de s'exclamer bêtement :

« Génial ! Merci !

- Je t'en pris. » Acquiesça-t-elle avec sérieux, retenant avec peine un grand sourire devant l'ivresse enfantine de son condisciple.

Il rougit légèrement, se sentant ridicule brutalement comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Il eut l'impression qu'il était trop démonstratif, mais avait toujours été du genre à ne pas savoir retenir ses émotions. Elle le rassura d'un regard avant de souffler.

« Bon, je vais retourner me coucher.

- Ok… On pourrait déjeuner ensemble demain ? S'enquit il en ayant le sentiment d'être un parfait idiot trop émotif alors que des petites tornades se nouaient dans son ventre.

- Oui. Ça me ferait plaisir. » Murmura-t-elle en inspirant profondément.

Avait-il l'intention de lui proposer le plus d'activité possibles en un minimum de temps ? Premier rendez-vous ? Rencontre avec les parents ? Fiançailles ? Mariage ? Enfants ? Elle songea qu'elle aurait sans doute accepté pas mal de ces choses en plongeant dans son regard noisette très appétissant. Adorable ? Appétissant ? Charmant ? À croire que les adjectifs positifs prenaient désormais trop de place dans son crâne.

Peut être que c'était ça, le premier amour ? Celui qui vous rend un peu niais, fait battre des ailes de papillons dans votre estomac, accélère les battements du cœur, rend les mains moites et colore la peau ? Car ça y était. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Evans se sentit niaise, des papillons naissaient dans son ventre, son cœur battait plus fort, une fine couche de sueur couvrait son front, ses joues devenaient plus rouges… Elle se sentit stupide et détacha son regard de celui de James avant de se faire manger toute crue par ses yeux profonds.

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste plus gêné que d'ordinaire, comme si il ne savait que faire de ses mains. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que ce geste ne l'agaçait plus autant qu'avant.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça. De ces petits battements de cœur. De cet aveuglement amoureux. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Lily Evans était réfléchie et studieuse. L'opposée de James Potter qui pourtant semblait aussi inquiet qu'elle.

Peut être n'étaient-ils pas si différents que ça finalement ?

Elle se souvint que la veille, il avait paru inquiet en lisant la gazette et que ses amis et lui avaient échangés quelques mots, discutant à propos de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Comme elle, Dumbledore les avait convoqué ainsi que certains élèves en qui il avait vraiment confiance quelques semaines plus tôt concernant leur après-diplôme et ce qu'ils feraient et leur proposant de rejoindre une organisation secrète destiné à vaincre Lord Voldemort. James et Lily se battraient, feraient front ensemble, avaient accepté sans la moindre hésitation la proposition de leur directeur.

Elle songea que leur destin était déjà lié irrémédiablement, qu'ils se rangeraient du même côté et vivraient sans doute proches l'un de l'autre. Leur courage les lié… Alors même si cela obligeait une période niaise de gloussements et de gêne face à une toute nouvelle relation, cela n'en valait-il pas la peine ?

Après une petite grimace mitigée, comme si elle se demandait encore quoi dire et quoi faire face à ce grand dadais embarrassé, elle articula:

« Peut être qu'on pourrait s'installer en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? Pour discuter. »

Il écarquilla ses yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Depuis quand la préfete en chef avait elle le droit de se promener dans le château aussi tard ? Peut être était-elle encore plus spéciale qu'il ne l'imaginait. Beaucoup de « peut être » prenaient justement place dans son esprit. Mais James Potter était toujours ravi de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Et il rêvait désormais de découvrir une nouvelle Lily Evans, encore plus belle -autant en intérieur qu'en extérieur- qu'il le croyait depuis sept ans.

« Je peux nous avoir de la bière au beurre si tu le souhaites. Et même nous faire quitter le château ! »

Elle le jaugea, tachant de comprendre si il disait vrai -car cela paraissait bien fou. Mais quand il tendit la main vers elle -qui tremblait un peu- Lily ne put se retenir de la prendre. Une foule de frisson la parcourut et elle le suivit -remarquant son grand sourire- comme si pour la première fois de sa vie, elle savait exactement vers où elle allait.

Vers son destin, sans doute…

**¤°_°¤**

**Tamdam, c'est fini xD mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est niais et romantique... Pourquoi ai je une telle image du couple Lily/James ? Sans doute parce que leur fils est le héros et que j'ai du mal à imaginer ces deux là faire l'amour comme des bêtes mdr. C'est ridicule xD Je vais vraiment être plus... passionnelle dans le prochain ! (sans doute parce que je sais déjà comment se fini le 2nd OS et que là j'ai intérêt à l'être passionnelle xD) Je vais essayer de vite l'écrire pour vous montrez que je suis capable d'écrire quelque chose de bien sur ce couple (et surtout me prouver à moi même que j'en suis capable... =S)**

**Le prochain OS sera donc encOr' sur James et Lily -en mieux avec un peu de chance, puis d'autres sur Drago et Hermione, un Ron/Hermione (choquées les filles ? mdr), Rogue/Lily, un Neville/Luna (non mais j'attend de fumer quelque chose pour l'écrire ça ptdr), et d'autres selon mes idées, mes envies... ^^ **

**Sinon, mon premier OS sur Lupin et Hermione n'a donné envie d'écrire une vraie fic sur ce couple mais j'attend d'avoir l'inspiration (c'est assez dur étant donné que je n'ai jamais rien lu sur ce couple et que je ne sais pas ce qui se fait ou pas... =S). Sinon, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé ma fic sur Fascination, mais je me laisse le temps, l'écris quand j'veux... Et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec "Inexistence"... Je vais m'y remettre ce week-end sinon, plus de chapitres d'avances ce qui sera simplement horrible =S Voilà, c'était les ptites infOs du jOur ^^**

**Sur ces mOts, BisOus bisOus, Reviews Reviews =p **

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	4. OS 4: La fille en bleu

**_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

**_Voilà ! ça faisait si longtemps ! Et je m'excuse de ne pas débarquer avec un Os que vous attendiez (James & Lily) mais l'inspiration m'étant venu sur un autre couple... j'ai pensé que vous ne refuseriez pas de lire sous pretexte que ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez ! lOl Je n'arrivais pas à écrire Inexistence et Résistance et me suis donc remise à cet Os dont j'avais écris la plus grande partie il y'a plus d'un mois. _**

**_Etrangement... Je l'aime beaucoup... Il est plus étrange que jamais... Et concerne un réel passage d'Harry Potter. Disons qu'il s'agit plus ou moins du bal de Noel du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais vu par Drago Malefoy. Il est ici plus spectateur qu'autre chose et je ne déforme en rien ce qu'a écrit JKR. Je me contente simplement d'y apporter un éclairage complètement imaginaire et assez... bizarre sur les sentiments de nOt' blond préféré lors de cette soirée. Je ne sais pas si ça a déjà été fait mais je pensais à ça depuis longtemps... Harry et Ron ayant réalisé qu'Hermione était une fille durant ce bal, pourquoi d'autres ne l'auraient-ils pas aussi remarqué ? _**

**_Il est assez... fOu ! Je vous jure que je n'ai pas prit quelque substance illicite en l'écrivant -hors coca j'entends... xD _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_¤°_°¤_**

_**"Celui qui veut unir dans un accOrd mystique, L'Ombre avec la chaleur, la nuit avec le jOur, Ne chauffera jamais sOn cOrps paralytique, A ce rOuge sOleil que l'On nOmme amOur."  
**Charles Baudelaire_

_**¤°_°¤**_

**_OS Numéro 4: DragO Malefoy & HermiOne Granger._**

**_¤°_°¤_**

**La fille en bleu.**

Installé dans la Grande Salle, j'observais -Pansy accrochée à mon bras- les autres élèves entrant en pépiant et gloussant. Ma cavalière posa ses lèvres sur ma joue pour me tirer de ma torpeur et je me tournais vers elle, glissant un charmant sourire sur mes lèvres, prêt à la conquérir alors qu'elle me dévisageait déjà avec une moue mièvre.

Une magnifique française, aussi blonde que les blés, passa devant moi, et mon regard défila sur ses reins. Sa robe dévoilait sa peau pâle et j'eus brusquement envie de lui retirer le peu de tissus qui la recouvraient. Pansy ronchonna à mes côtés et j'esquissai un demi sourire. Je me moquais cruellement de la brunette. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que ce que j'aurais voulu. Je méritais plus. On m'avait appris à quémander toujours davantage et je savais que n'importe quelle fille de ce château se serait retrouvée à mes pieds en moins de deux. Mais non… Mon père m'avait demandé -ou plutôt ordonné- d'inviter Pansy au bal. Il était ami avec son père… Je devais donc subir la fille.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement et tels des imbéciles commandés, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elles, attendant l'arriver des Champions du Tournoi des Trois sorciers et de leurs cavalières et cavaliers. Enfin, des _Quatre_ Sorciers. Je ne me retournais pas. N'en avais aucune envie. Voir Potter se pavaner avec une idiote de Gryffondor à son bras ne me plaisait pas particulièrement.

La musique résonna rapidement dans la grande salle et Pansy serra mon bras, manquant presque de me l'arracher en me tirant vers la piste de danse où la plupart des couples évoluaient déjà avec plus ou moins de grâce. Sans doute pas avec autant de classe que moi. J'obligeais Pansy à se coller à mon torse d'un geste d'une violence qui la désarçonna un instant. Je plaçais ma main dans le bas de ses reins et elle me lança un sourire d'une niaiserie à vomir. Nous nous mines à danser, parcourant la piste. Mon regard se posa sur d'autres filles. Les Françaises étaient de loin les plus éblouissantes personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Mon regard se posa sur un dos recouvert d'une robe _bleue_ assez moulante. La jeune fille dansait dans les bras de Viktor Krum, mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'observer son visage. Je me contentais donc de son dos.

Elle avait un grain de beauté en haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau halée donnait envie de la toucher, de la goûter même tant elle me rappelait du miel. Ses cheveux d'un brun légèrement touché de doré effleuraient ses épaules rondes en des boucles somptueuses et aussi voluptueuses que le reste de ses formes. La cambrure de ses reins me donnait envie de la posséder sur le champ. Ses fesses étaient parfaitement recouvertes par le tissu léger, épousant à la perfection leur galbe -véritable appel à la nudité complète. Lorsqu'elle tournoyait, sa robe suivait ses mouvements et se soulevait légèrement. Ses chevilles m'apparaissaient alors comme des merveilles de la nature, fines et aux muscles tendues par les pas de danse qu'elle accomplissait avec excellence. Tout -jusqu'à la pointe de ses ongles vernis d'une couleur assez naturelle pour passer inaperçu- semblait m'interpeller. Je la désirais avec tant de force que mon estomac se tordait sous cette pression animale.

Je passais toute la danse à scruter ce dos. J'eus envie de l'effleurer à de multiples reprises mais finissait toujours par me dégonfler aussi sûrement qu'un poisson-hérisson une fois le danger écarté.

Finalement, Pansy me prit la main et m'obligea à aller vers une petite table où Blaise, Théodore, Grégory et Vincent étaient assis avec leurs cavalières. Ou du moins, avec celles de Théo et Blaise. Mes deux gardes du corps n'avaient trouvé personne. Je comprenais les filles qui avaient refusé leurs invitations. Blaise sortait avec Daphné Greengrass, Théo avec une Serdaigle dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

Je m'assis, l'attention peu accaparé par mes condisciples. Mon regard se reporta sur la foule à la recherche de _la fille en bleu_. Je ne la trouvais plus. La frustration qui s'empara de moi m'étonna moi-même. Je détestais ne pas avoir ce que je voulais à l'instant où je le voulais. J'aurais même pu faire un caprice. Pansy s'installa sur mes genoux, n'arrivant pas à chasser _la fille en bleu_ de mon esprit. Blaise glissa un liquide doré dans mon verre d'eau, m'adressant un clin d'œil. Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête et me mit à boire l'alcool à grandes gorgées. Théo observait la piste, sa main sous le menton comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait habituellement.

« C'est Granger ? » haleta-t-il finalement, un sourire d'une grande franchise s'inscrivant sur ses traits.

Je me tournais vers l'endroit qu'il désigna d'un signe de tête et mon cœur cessa brusquement de battre. Sous le choc. Granger… La Granger, petite sang de bourbe, miss-je-sais-tout, insupportable copine de Potter, celle qui l'ouvrait un peu trop à chaque occasion… J'avais toujours eu envie de la massacrer, en avait même rêvé plus d'une fois. Et voilà qu'elle m'apparaissait ce soir comme la plus merveilleuse des créatures présentes sur Terre.

Elle s'était à peine maquillée mais le noir posé sous ses yeux rendait son regard aussi profond que le chocolat d'une tarte sortant tout juste du four. Je réalisais que chaque partie de son être me donnait faim et me jurais de cesser de la comparer à toute sorte de nourriture sucrée ou non. Hélas pour moi, je n'y parvins pas car à l'instant où je me tentais à une bonne résolution, mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres, fruit défendu aux attraits de fraises -par leur couleur- et de pêches -par leur texture.

Je me souvins d'un conte pour enfants moldus qu'on m'avait un jour lu à propos d'une maison faite uniquement de bonbons et autres… Hermione Granger était devenue ma maison de pain d'épice d'_Hansel et Gretel_. Comparaison qui me rendit songeur… N'était-elle pas dangereuse cette maison ? Je ne m'en rappelais plus. En tout cas, ma toute nouvelle lubie -ou passion- semblait assez destructrice car tentatrice de penchants boulimiques.

Mes doigts se portèrent à toute nourriture présente dans la pièce et je me surpris à me goinfrer sans grâce aucune comme Crabbe ou Goyle auraient pu le faire, déglutissant bruyamment en songeant au goût de sa peau sous ma langue.

_La fille en bleu_. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à associer les deux images d'elle qui se battraient dorénavant dans mon esprit. Je la contemplais encore et encore, un désir de plus en plus malsain s'emparant de moi à mesure que des images folles gravissaient mon esprit.

Je l'imaginais seule après ce bal. Seule sans cet imbécile de Viktor Krum dont j'avais envie d'exploser le crâne contre un mur. J'imaginais la façon dont je l'attirerais. La façon dont je la charmerais… Mon esprit se bloqua à l'instant où je la déshabillais mentalement. Non… Elle ne me laisserait jamais faire ça. Ce n'était en rien son genre. Elle était si froide, si prude, si… Trop intelligente pour se laisser avoir par un type tel que moi.

Je scrutais Krum. Mon esprit forma un flot d'image d'une violence dont j'avais l'habitude. Je plaquerais mon poing contre son visage, je lèverais ma baguette et jetterais des Endoloris par dizaines…

Il la regardait. Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de la regarder !

Pansy passa sa main devant mes yeux, me sortant de mes pensées de plus en plus morbides. Elle semblait vexée. Sans doute parce que je ne la regardais pas _elle_ ! Mais qui avait-il à reluquer chez elle ? Sa tête de chien ? Je la repoussais violemment et elle tomba au sol. Quelques rires retentirent. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Je ne me perdis pas en excuses et me levait de mon siège avec élégance.

Je quittais la Grande Salle sans un regard pour la populace la remplissant. Mon cœur battait dans mes oreilles.

_J'imaginais, j'imaginais…_

La façon dont le nez de Krum se percuterait contre un mur dans un craquement sordide. Le cri de _la fille en bleu_. Ma violence accentuée lorsque je continuerais à frapper l'homme au sol, les morceaux de son crâne s'éparpillant autour de lui sous les hurlements de frayeur de _la fille en bleu_.

_J'imaginais…_

Ma violence se remportant sur elle… la douceur de sa peau… mes baisers parcourant son dos nu, remontant vers le grain de beauté… La manière dont elle se débattrait face à mon désir, heurtant mon torse de ses petits poings… Elle n'aurait pas sa baguette magique bien sûr -cela compliquerait trop ce fantasme abject… Elle tenterait de m'échapper comme un petit animal apeuré prit au piège du serpent que j'étais…

Lorsque je la pénétrerais -perdant le peu d'innocence qui me restait- elle cesserait alors de me résister et se laisserais faire sans soucis, me dévoilant alors son amour, cette passion qui l'avait surprise elle aussi… Elle m'aimerait. Et je la réduirais en charpie une fois mon désir assouvi… Elle disparaîtrait alors, ma passion s'effaçant d'une façon inéluctable tout comme elle. Je ferais enterrer son corps dépouillée de sa bonne fortune par mes congénères abrutis par le pouvoir. Tout reviendrait alors à la normale.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, des désirs de violence se mêlaient à d'autres. Des désirs plus sensuelles. J'avais envie d'elle. De _la fille en bleu_. Elle n'était pas vraiment Granger. Elle n'était pas vraiment humaine… Elle s'emparait peu à peu de mon esprit, telle une déesse succube dont je n'avais espéré l'existence jusque là.

Je m'installais près du lac sans y réfléchir, trop accaparé par mes rêves de luxures inavoués et mêlés à ceux de meurtres. Je restais là durant des heures, ne me rendant pas compte qu'il faisait froid. Je l'imaginais… elle… Elle à _la robe bleu_. Puis, elle _sans la robe bleu_…

Je sentais que ce nouvel hobby qu'elle devenait secrètement ne s'évaporerait pas de si tôt. Non. Elle resterait mon obsession. Obsession malsaine, pernicieuse…

Je ne me doutais cependant pas que cette obsession ne se fanerait jamais, telle une fleur immortelle par laquelle je la représenterais. Car même lorsqu'elle finirait avec ce crétin de Ronald Weasley, épousant ce rouquin à l'air demeuré qui l'engrosserait à deux reprises, faisant disparaître ses formes pour celle d'une dondon à l'air de mère dépassée et fatiguée… Je garderais d'elle cette image. Cette incroyable perfection envoyée des dieux pour mon bon plaisir lors d'une soirée lorsque je n'avais que quatorze ans.

Le jour où mes yeux se fermeraient pour la toute dernière fois des décennies plus tard, ce serait cette image que je verrais. Non pas celle de mon fils ou de ma femme. Non. Juste l'image de _la fille en bleu_ qui durant une magnifique soirée féerique avait dévoilé la part la plus humaine de tout mon être, avait fait battre mon coeur de battements frénétiques, avait fait disparaître la placidité et la froideur qui me caractérisaient. _La fille en bleu_ m'avait fait vivre réellement juste le temps d'une nuit… Éblouissant ma vie de la lueur fortuite d'une rencontre divine impensable. Si bien que je penserais à elle éternellement, jusqu'à ma mort.

_La fille en bleu…_

**_¤°_°¤_**

**_VOilà ! Assez cOurt c'est vrai... J'ai failli réécrire Harry Potter, Drago cédant finalement à ses pulsions mais je me suis dit que ça serait assez long... xD -et puis aussi assez gOre ! Mais j'en suis assez fier tout de même... sans doute de par son étrangeté... xD Vous allez tOus me lapider d'oser publier un tel OS sur ce couple où ils ne se touchent même pas ! Mais qu'est ce que j'y peux moi hein ? c'est de la faute à JKR tout ça ! =p En tout cas, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire tout ça... Imaginé l'obsession de drago pour Hermione dans l'oeuvre réelle est drolement plaisant ! xD -même s'ils ne finissent point ensemble (à mort JKR ! -pulsions... On croirait vraiment que j'ai fumé ce soir... xD) _**

**_Sinon, j'ai remis à jour mon profil -et j'attends vos réactions car certains d'entre vous vont vouloir me tuer... -je vois déjà les gros titres des journaux télé ! Mais s'il vous plait ! ne me tuez pas -sinon vous n'aurez jamais la fin d'Inexistence et Résistance ! D'ailleurs, je posterais la suite de ma fic dans les prochains jours... Je ne l'ai pas fini encore... aie aie aie... Comment résister à mes persOnnages qui font de moi tout ce qu'ils veulent si bien que je ne sais plus moi-même ce que je veux ? Bref, j'espèce vous le poster Vendredi au plus tard... Pour le prochain OS... Je ne dis plus rien. C'est mon cerveau qui décide, pas moi... donc, vous verrez bien ! J'espère tout de même qu'il prendra moins de temps à arriver ! _**

**_SinOn, désolée pour toutes les idioties que j'ai dis là... (dans l'OS et dans les notes) mais comme dis Juliette "Il est 1h du mat' t'as des circonstances atténuantes" ! _**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse avant de dire des trucs encOr' plus stupides, BisOus bisOus, Reviews Reviews =p (pleaseuh ! là c'est vOt' cOuple favori ptits lecteurs qui m'lisent ! lâchez vOus !)_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	5. OS 5: J'ai envie de tOi

**_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

**_Me revOilà dans une crise d'OS -j'écris que ça depuis trois jours ! xD- et j'en ai trois de prêts ! Celui-ci : Harry & HermiOne auquel je pense depuis siii lOngtemps et que j'ai plutôt réussi je crois... je pense... j'espère ! xD Ne vOus attendez en rien à une glorieuse histOire d'amOur ! J'ai parfaitement respecté tout HP, y comprit son épilOgue. Cette scène se dérOule entre la fin -mOrt de vOldy- et l'épiloque -19ans plus tard. Hermione et Harry y ont environ 25ans, sont tout deux mariés -respectivement à Ginny et à rOn... Bref, cet Os est des plus immorale mais -selOn mOi- des plus naturels xD _**

_**J'ai imaginé ce ptit scénariO après avoir lu un interview de JKR où elle dit -je cite-**_ _"Hermione ressent quelque chose de très intense pour Harry", a-t-elle expliqué. Mais selon elle, les deux jeunes sorciers n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. J.K. maintient que la véritable âme-soeur de son petit héros à __lunettes__ est Ginny Weasley (la petite soeur de Ron) et que même si Hermione et Harry avaient parfois eu des relations ambigues, ils étaient avant tout destinés à être de grands amis."_ **_Mais qui dit qu'ils n'auront pas un jOur cédé juste "pour essayer "? Ptite idée étrange, j'avOue pour moi qui déteste littéralement ce couple généralement... Mais bOn, qui sait si JKR n'a pas fait exprès de dire ça pour me torturer l'esprit ? =p_**

**_Je vOus laisse à l'immoralité que représente l'adultère avec jOie ! =p_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_¤°_°¤_**

_**"Il n'y a pas de liberté sans infidélité, pas de sincérité sans désObéissance."  
**Jérôme Garcin_

_**¤°_°¤**_

**_OS Numéro 5: Harry POtter & HermiOne Granger._**

**_¤°_°¤_**

**J'ai envie de tOi.**

Il avait beau aimer sa femme plus que tout au monde, l'aimer à en mourir même, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose. Cette question subtile et incompréhensible qui l'obsédait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce qu'_elle_ : que ressentirait-il en lui faisant l'amour ? Cette gêne était palpable entre leurs corps qu'il sentait irrémédiablement attirés l'un à l'autre comme des aimants.

Avec Ginny, c'était autre chose. Il l'avait épousé. Il l'aimait. C'était son âme-sœur. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Avec Hermione… C'était là depuis le début. Quelques mouvements, quelques sourires, quelques frissons, tous ces souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils étaient complets, accordés à la perfection. Amis avant tout. Mais homme et femme aussi. Elle était belle, intelligente, amusante. Elle avait cette adorable manie de rire à gorge déployée, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux ébène lorsqu'elle passait près de lui. Elle était si douce que s'en était désarmant. Il n'y pouvait rien… C'était impossible à contrôler.

C'était une question sans réponse, obsédante qui le tourmentait depuis des mois… des années même. Il s'était rassasié des détails sordides qu'avait bien voulu lui offrir Ron, mais ça ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait lui aussi admirer la belle brune durant l'orgasme, dévorer chaque parcelle de peau, cueillir ses sucs du bout de ses lèvres et surtout, se glisser en elle.

C'était la seule chose qui manquait à ses rapports avec sa meilleure amie. Un manque pénétrant dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Peut être un désir passager dut à la grossesse de son épouse. Une sorte de pré-crise de la trentaine -avec quelques années d'avance.

Mais c'était là et bien là en attendant… L'empêchant de se conduire normalement en sa présence. Il s'agissait pour lui d'une sorte de quête, une chose à faire absolument… Mais la culpabilité de trahir et sa femme et son meilleur ami pour un court instant le répugnait lui-même.

C'est donc avec une déception sans égale qu'il tenta de se défaire de ce fantasme des plus troublants.

**_¤°_°¤_**

Elle avait beau aimer son époux de tout son cœur, l'aimer pour l'éternité même, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose. Ce désir doux et amer qui l'obsédait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans la même pièce que _lui_ : que pourrait-elle ressentir à son contact intime ? Ce trouble était évident entre leurs corps dont elle provoquait dangereusement les contacts.

Avec Ron, c'était autre chose. Elle l'avait épousé. Elle l'aimait depuis plus de dix ans. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à leur futur commun.

Avec Harry… Leur rapprochement était latent depuis leur toute première rencontre. Quelques mouvements, quelques sourires, quelques frissons, tous ces souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre d'une manière admirable. Amis avant tout. Mais homme et femme aussi. Il était courageux et d'une sensualité impensable depuis quelques années. Il avait ce tic charmant qui consistait simplement à parler avec ses mains comme pour illustrer chacun de ses mots, et de l'embrasser sur le front, l'assurant convenablement de sa présence éternelle à ses côtés. Il était si protecteur que s'en était gênant. Elle n'y pouvait rien… C'était impossible à contrôler…

C'était une question sans réponse, assommante tant elle la torturait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Elle avait guetté les moindres informations que lui avait lancé Ginny en passant, mais ça ne lui suffisait plus. Elle voulait elle aussi profiter de la douceur du corps athlétique du beau brun, suçoter vaillamment ou entourer de ses doigts son membre durci par le plaisir et surtout, le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même lors de leur union.

C'était l'unique détail qui manquait à ses rapports avec son meilleur ami. Un manque douloureux et angoissant qu'elle ne pouvait oublier si facilement. Peut-être une envie fulgurante qui disparaîtrait avec le temps. La mauvaise excuse de la crise de la trentaine ne pouvait être exploitée car trop éloignée encore de son quotidien.

Mais c'était là et bien là en attendant… L'empêchant de se conduire normalement en sa présence. Il s'agissait pour elle d'une sorte de devoir social de la plus grande importance, une chose à faire absolument… Mais la culpabilité de trahir et son époux et sa belle-sœur et amie pour un court moment de plaisir la rebutait, sa conscience ne lui laissant aucun répit.

C'est donc avec une rancœur manifeste face à la vie qu'elle s'obligea à ne plus penser à ce fantasme des plus malsains.

**_¤°_°¤_**

_« Le fantasme est une fixation mentale ou une croyance irraisonnée pouvant, dans certains cas, conduire à des actes forme atténuée, en principe moins dangereuse, est la lubie._

_Dans le domaine de la sexualité, le fantasme est un scénario érotique, imaginaire ou non, provoquant une pulsion ou une excitation sexuelle au point d'être assouvie mais pas nécessairement, du fait de l'autocensure sociale ou religieuse. » ***** _

Les fantasmes sont faits pour se réaliser…

Qu'importe leur caractère malsain ! Ils virent rapidement à l'obsession et empêchent de vivre convenablement… Alors cédez !

**_¤°_°¤_**

Le salon de l'appartement de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger n'avait jamais été dans un tel état. Les bouteilles vides d'alcool roulaient sur le sol alors qu'une musique des plus violentes se faisait entendre par les basses, voix hurlante des propos trop explicites. Harry était étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, une bouteille de vodka à la main, ses yeux émeraude perdus dans les méandres de ses pensées alcoolisés. Il avait l'impression d'avancer dans un épais brouillard festif qu'il ne contrôlait plus réellement. La musique s'heurtait à ses tympans.

Hermione entra dans la pièce, vacillante, d'autres bouteilles dans les bras qu'elle laissa tomber sur la table basse. Elle s'écroula aux côtés de son meilleur ami en riant sans raison particulière.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement prévu de se retrouver dans un tel état de non-sombriété dont-ils n'avaient pas du tout l'habitude. Harry était arrivé une heure plus tôt, revenant de l'hôpital après la naissance de son fils James Sirius Potter. Ginny lui avait demandé de prévenir leurs amis, à moitié groogy. Il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver Hermione seule. Ron était parti en Chine avec George pour vendre les produits Weasley à une enseigne très importante de Farces et Attrapes.

La gêne liant Hermione et Harry dans ce petit appartement clos s'était accentuée. Elle lui avait tranquillement proposé de boire à la naissance de son fils. Une chose en entraînant un autre -ou plutôt une bouteille vide en entraînant une pleine- ils finissaient désormais dans un état lamentable, écroulés pêle-mêle sur le canapé.

Encore conscients de leurs actes, ils l'étaient encore davantage de la proximité de leurs corps. Des frissons parcouraient leurs peaux à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient. Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard du cou d'Harry. Pour elle, cette partie de l'homme était dotée d'un érotisme flagrant -zone érogène pour elle-même, et elle avait toujours trouvé celui de son meilleur ami attirant. La chemise du jeune homme s'était entrouverte et laissait découvrir le haut de son torse. La dureté des entraînements physiques qu'il avait subi pour être Auror l'avait musclé, son corps ferme pouvant enivrer n'importe quelle femme.

Elle était saoule. Plus saoule que jamais. Étrangement séduisante également, malgré son vieux jean qu'elle ne portait qu'à l'intérieur et cet affreux pull orange que lui avait confectionné Molly Weasley. Le tissu s'était relevé un peu, dévoilant un ventre plat assez bronzé. Sa taille fine donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Il s'arrangea plusieurs fois pour effleurer sa peau, appréciant sa douceur veloutée. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il les caressa, mimant une simple manière de la recoiffer alors qu'il profitait de cet instant, humant le parfum suave de cette chevelure sombre.

Elle tourna brutalement son regard vers lui, porta le goulot de la bouteille -de champagne cette fois- à ses lèvres, l'encerclant de cette bouche pulpeuse comme elle aurait pu soigneusement le faire avec une partie de l'anatomie d'Harry qui ferma les yeux. Il se demanda si elle le faisait exprès ou si elle était parfaitement inconsciente de son charme.

Un fin sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione en voyant Harry rougir, son regard s'embrumant de désir. Elle posa la bouteille sur la table basse, ne souhaitant pas forcer le destin. Un pincement au cœur la rappela à l'ordre. Ils étaient tous les deux mariés. Ils faisaient pour ainsi dire partie de la même famille, étant plus ou moins beau-frère et belle-sœur. De plus, il venait de devenir papa d'un petit garçon qu'elle avait très envie de connaître et dont elle serait sans doute la marraine. Avaient-ils vraiment le droit de risquer tant pour si peu ?

Pourtant, elle savait que tant que ce fantasme ne serait pas exaucé, elle y penserait… Elle savait qu'en cet instant, ils étaient encore jeunes, beaux, désirables, un peu stupides et inconscients -car portant trop d'alcool dans leur sang- et qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons de craquer.

Elle sentit son regard défiler sur sa gorge et releva les yeux, plantant son regard dans le sien, remarquant qu'ils étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Elle hésita quelques instants puis bredouilla :

« Je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Je dois aussi te dire quelque chose… Souffla-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure comme pour s'empêcher de prononcer ces mots.

- On pourrait… Le dire en même temps. »

Elle avait fait cette proposition tout en espérant qu'il la refuse, priant silencieusement tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il se conduise en homme et décide de lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en premier. Il n'en fit rien et accepta d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Un…

- Deux…

- Trois…

- _J'ai envie de toi_. »

Ces quelques mots avaient franchi la barrière de leurs lèvres aussi brutalement qu'un barrage aurait cédé sous le poids de litres d'eau. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, se demandant s'ils ne venaient pas l'un comme l'autre de mettre fin à une amitié vieille de quinze ans. Une sorte de puit venait de se dresser entre eux et il eut très envie de le franchir. Après tout, si elle le voulait aussi…

Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts comme pour conclure un pacte silencieux dont eux seuls décideraient de la teneur. Il se pencha délicatement, sa conscience souhaitant qu'elle se recule, qu'ils retrouvent un peu de leur discernement en matière de bien et de mal… Mais ses lèvres frôlèrent celles d'Hermione en quelques instants, son souffle bouillant caressant sa peau rose.

Elle se laissa faire, plongeant toute entière dans ce moment parfait, des milliers de fourmis semblant se battre en duel dans son bas-ventre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, doucement, lorsqu'il y inséra sa langue, câline. Ils gardèrent étrangement les yeux grands ouverts, jaugeant l'autre comme pour anticiper un rejet. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit et elle accepta sans rechigner les mains d'Harry sur sa taille, glissant sous son pull.

Elle ferma les yeux après quelques minutes, voulant se laisser transporter après tout. Ils avaient déjà franchi cette limite qui leur avait paru pendant si longtemps infranchissable. Il comprit qu'elle se résignait finalement à accomplir leur fantasme commun. Toute honte disparut et il se fit plus hâtif dans ses mouvements.

Il la fit basculer sur le canapé en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, savourant ce moment qu'il savait unique et particulier. Elle lacéra sa chemise en voulant la lui retirer, passant ses doigts sur son torse comme pour l'apprendre par cœur. Il l'obligea à lever les bras afin de la débarrasser de son pull, puis se concentra sur sa poitrine, quittant sa bouche pour cueillir ses tétons du bout des lèvres. Il laissa des traces humides de salive sur son buste.

Les doigts d'Hermione glissèrent sur sa braguette et il cessa de respirer, se rendant brutalement compte qu'il n'avait pas été aussi émoustillé depuis bien longtemps. Ginny avait été la seule femme avec laquelle il ait fait l'amour jusque là. Cette pression dans son pantalon était-elle due à la nouveauté ? À l'appréhension ? À autre chose ?

Hermione l'aida à retirer son pantalon, se mettant au dessus de lui après l'avoir repoussé. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son torse nu, mordillant sa peau tout en plaçant ses mains aux abords de son caleçon qu'elle lui enleva avec une légère hésitation.

Sa bouche se posa avec ardeur sur son membre déjà dur comme elle avait englobé le goulot de la bouteille quelques dix minutes auparavant. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se détendre pour ne pas craquer aussi tôt. Elle faisait ça bien… Ron le lui avait dit un jour. Consciencieuse, elle était douée pour tout ce qu'elle entreprenait à partir du moment où elle s'en donnait la peine. Il sourit en imaginant qu'elle avait appris ça dans un livre.

Cette caresse dura à peine quelques minutes avant qu'il ne l'arrête, craignant de ne pas réussir à aller plus loin s'il se laissait aller aussi vite. Et il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle remonta sur lui en déposant quelques baisers partout où ses lèvres passaient.

Il la déshabilla méticuleusement, ses vêtements rejoignant les siens au sol en un tas vétuste. La voir entièrement nue lui provoqua un nœud au ventre. Il songea bêtement qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que d'accomplir un de ses vœux les plus chers.

Il la serra contre son buste, la faisant basculer en arrière pour être au dessus d'elle. Mêlant ses jambes aux siennes, elle enroula la taille du jeune homme de ses cuisses, provoquant la friction de leur sexe. Il se remit à l'embrasser en glissant en elle avec tant de facilité qu'il découvrit qu'elle était aussi excitée que lui.

Leur langue jouaient ensemble comme le reste de leur corps humides. Enfermés dans une bulle faite de passion et de confusion, ils profitèrent de l'instant en oubliant le reste, exprimant leur plaisir de la façon la plus normale qui soit sans se quitter un seul instant.

**_¤°_°¤_**

Ils se réveillèrent l'un comme l'autre quelques heures plus tard, des maux de tête les assommant sans trêve. Hermione ouvrit les yeux en gémissant de douleur et croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry qui la scrutait. Elle s'empourpra légèrement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se sentait plus aussi électrisée en sa présence. Le besoin qu'elle avait de le sentir en elle avait enfin été comblé.

Il caressa doucement sa joue, puis posa ses lèvres sur son front en souriant. Sur son front… Elle fut secouée par un rire sortant des tréfonds de sa gorge. Il la suivit de peu et ils restèrent collé l'un à l'autre en riant durant de longues minutes.

Le soleil se levait derrière les rideaux et Hermione finit par se redresser, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler son corps nue au regard de son meilleur ami. Il ne tenta pas réellement de l'admirer, réalisant qu'il était tard et qu'il aurait dû être auprès de sa femme et de son fils âgé de seulement quelques heures. Il enfila son caleçon.

« Il faut que j'y aille… »

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Ils se regardèrent longuement, hésitants et presque gênés de leur nudité et de leurs souvenirs communs désormais bien différents.

« C'était… bien. Hier soir. Murmura Hermione.

- Oui. C'était même… plus que bien.

- C'était parfait. Mais…

- C'était parfait parce qu'unique ! Conclut il en acquiesçant, voulant lui montrer qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire. Je crois que… Je crois qu'on en avait simplement besoin, histoire de vérifier si nous avions raté quelque chose. Mais, j'aime Ginny. Tu aimes Ron. On est amis tous les deux… avant tout.

- Exactement. »

Elle se rassit à ses côtés, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Ils replongèrent l'un dans le regard de l'autre, hésitants quant à ce qu'ils devaient désormais faire. C'est Harry qui lança, d'une voix douce pour ne pas la vexer.

« Je vais aller à l'hôpital. Tu vas attendre le retour de Ron et vous viendrez nous rejoindre. Et tout redeviendra à la normale. Sauf que… On aura couché ensemble une fois toi et moi. Et que maintenant… on sait que…

- Le fantasme une fois réalisé est censé ne plus réellement compter.

- Oui. Donc… ça restera…

- Notre secret. Ça ne se reproduira plus et on n'en parlera jamais à qui que ce soit ! »

Il sourit en se levant. Il enfila tous ses vêtements, rajustant sa chemise grâce à un sortilège. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, posa ses lèvres sur son front une seconde fois, aussi protecteur qu'un frère, ne provoquant plus un seul frisson entre leurs deux corps. Il se contenta de répéter comme pour l'affirmer avec plus de foi, scellant leur pacte.

« _Notre_ secret. »

**_¤°_°¤_**

**_Tamdam ! Première chose que j'ai écrite sur ce couple... et autant vous l'avouer : la dernière ! -parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, n'est ce pas ? TOut est dit, tout est fait... L'épilogue du Tome 7 ne s'en retrouve pas modifié d'un pOil ! xD _**

**_Pour la prOchaine fois, ça y est j'ai tout mon plan j'crois... Le prochain sera un OS ROse & Scorpius (déjà écrit mais je le laisse un peu tranquille), le prochain d'après mOn Neville & Luna (qui est simplement... le truc le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais écrit mais il devrait vous remonter le moral après l'affreux ROse &ScOrp !)... ensuite, il me restera mOn ROn & HermiOne -que je devrais écrire dans la jOurnée- mOn Severus & Lily et pour finir (et oui, vu que vous l'attendez tOus, j'ai décidé de le poster en dernier... bon et j'avoue que c'est aussi parce que j'ai du mal xD) mon James & Lily N°2. =D Voilàà le ptit programme ! Je posterais un peu au rythme de mes envies, mais je vais essayer de ne pas trOp mettre d'attente entre les OS ^^_**

_[Petite *** **définition du fantasme par la plus grande encyclopédie en ligne... dont ils vont pitêtre effacer l'nom... j'dirais ... Wiki pour garder l'secret mdr]_

**_BisOus bisOus, Reviews Reviews =p _**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	6. OS 6: POur l'Eternité

_**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

_**Tamdam ! Et Ouii ! =p Bon, OS ROse & ScOrpius qui en frustera plus d'un... En fait, dernièrement, j'oscille entre OS délirants pleins de luxures et OS beaucoup moins délirants quelque peu étranges - DragO & HermiOne pOur exemple. Cet Os fait partie du second grOupe. Du ROse & ScOrpius comme vOus ne l'avez jamais vu ! xD**_

**_Le prOchain -Neville & Luna devrait arriver à la fin de la semaine - soyez prêts parce que je crois que vous allez vous poser des questions sur mon état mental actuel. Il est déjà écrit, tout comme mon Ron & Hermione (qui vire plus au Ron & Hermione & Rose & HugO, bref famille Weasley quoi ! mdr très rOmantique et niais) et mOn Severus & Lily (j'ai simplement vOulu lui donner une autre chance...) Il ne me reste dOnc plus que le James & Lily que je garde pour la fin... _**

**_Pour Inexistence, j'ai écris le prochain chapt, mais je veux écrire le suivant avant de le poster... Ralala... Donc j'espère vendredi ! Samedi au plus tard ^^_**

**_Et pis, changements sur mon profil -pour la millième fois mais j'ai enfin fait ce que je voulais ! xD- avec mes fics et mes projets de fics (dont des trucs dont je vous avais pas parlé =p) et prévisions de tout quOii ! Je suis organisée en ce moment, c'est fou ! _**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**¤°_°¤  
**_

_**"Le suicide n'est pas un acte. On est saisit par le suicide cOmme par un vertige, On subit le suicide."  
**Jean-Guy Rens_

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**OS Numéro 6: ScOrpius MalefOy & ROse Weasley.**_

_**¤°_°¤**_

**Pour l'éternité.**

**P.O.V. Rose Weasley.**

Ton grand-père est un monstre. Une crapule de la pire espèce qui n'a pas assez pourri en prison et dont chaque vil sourire sur les photographies mouvantes me transperce le cœur tant il me dégoûte. Il vit, respire, baise sans doute malgré son âge, car il a toujours les yeux qui pétillent parfois lorsqu'il prend ta grand-mère par la taille. Il a tué, torturé, violé … Aucune punition n'aurait pu lui accorder quelconque crédit à mes yeux. Les hommes n'auront pas su le punir car comme d'ordinaire, les gens riches s'en sortent bien. Il est puissant. Nous le craignons tous en secret car il tient sa vie entre nos mains, aurait la capacité de tuer, torturer, violer encore les gens que nous aimons. Derrière sa grande carrure froide, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose… Un cœur. Une âme. Des tripes au moins. _Mais je ne vois rien._

Ton père est un lâche. Un mollusque décérébré dont les actes n'ont été consentis que par crainte et peur face à la menace supérieure d'un gourou abject. On dit qu'il a fait ça pour sa famille. Je n'en crois rien. Il a l'air d'un homme froid et sans cœur tels que je ne les croyais réels que dans les pages des romans de gare que je lisais à quinze ans. Je l'avais déjà vu bien avant ça. Immonde créature dont l'âme n'est plus qu'un morceau arraché par la poigne solide d'un Maître devant lequel il n'a fait que s'incliner. Il n'a été puni de rien. Excuse pitoyable de la jeunesse incertaine et influençable. L'âge n'a jamais été un argument valable pour moi dont les parents ont subi tout à un âge où rien n'aurait dû leur arriver. Innocence disparaissant en fumée pour un monde meilleur alors que ton père tentait d'en faire un cimetière. Il doit bien avoir un homme derrière tout ça. Un homme avec un cœur. Une âme. Des tripes au moins. _Mais je ne vois rien._

Ta mère est une vipère. Une garce innommable qui ne fait que se mettre à genoux lorsque ton géniteur le lui demande. Une femme sans volonté qui aurait pu te transmettre une autre image du monde, mais qui ne l'aura pas fait. Insalubre chambre dans laquelle tu auras été conçu, non par un acte d'amour fraîchement consenti, mais parce qu'il faut écarter les jambes lorsqu'on a une bague au doigt. Elle a été élevée comme ça… Excuse minable, je l'admets, mais je pardonne avec plus de facilité aux femmes de ton rang. Elles auront toutes vendu leurs âmes chastes et pures de filles de bonnes familles pour se résoudre à engendrer un fils qu'elles n'aimeront jamais car trop semblable à l'homme qu'elles n'aimeront jamais non plus. Elle a vendu son âme et n'a jamais eu de cœur. Elle a rendu ses tripes en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte du diable. _Il n'y a plus rien à voir._

Tu es un prétentieux. Arrogant adolescent plein de concupiscence. Un jeune homme des plus banals quand on n'y prête pas attention, mais pire des serpents à mes yeux. Ton corps entier respire la violence. Violence que tu réprimes avec soins car tu te sais surveillé. Pourtant, il y a cette phrase écrite en gros sur ton front. Cette phrase que je semble être la seule à voir. _Je me fous de ce que vous pensez de moi. _Et tu t'en moques réellement. Tu déambules dans les couloirs la tête haute, port altier digne d'un prince. Tu es sans secret celui de ta maisonnée. Sous ta courtoisie élégante suinte le plus pur des mépris et nous ne sommes face à toi que des petits animaux chétifs que tu rêves d'écraser.

Tu es un prédateur hors pair. Séduisant, étourdissant chaque jeune fille croisant le chemin de ton regard gris électrique, leur faisant verser mille larmes une fois ton pari gagné. Tu es un monstre qui tuerait avec un grand sourire si cela était permis par des lois que tu ne suis pas. Tout t'amuse. La vie est ton terrain de jeu.

_À quoi bon être sérieux ? _Devise que tu suis avec précaution. Tu étudies. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ton père s'arrangerait avec l'administration. Mais tu aimes être le meilleur en tout, compétiteur que je me fais le plaisir de battre en travaillant hélas deux fois plus que toi. Tu es un battant qui aime obtenir les choses par lui-même. Un peu égoïste sans doute. Mais surtout, tu n'aimes pas être redevable de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Tu es entourée d'une cour de garçons et de filles, chacun se servant de ton image comme ils te permettent d'illuminer la tienne. Tu es populaire. Ils semblent tous avoir oublié ton nom, l'absurdité de ton existence, le rôle de ta famille dans une guerre qui aurait pu se finir plus mal…

Ils ont tous oublié. Mais pas moi.

Je hais ce que tu représentes, Scorpius Malefoy. Je te hais. Je te hais pour tout ce que ta famille a fait à la mienne. Je te hais pour cette popularité incompréhensible. Je te hais pour tes actes d'une immoralité que je ne saurais moi-même punir.

Mais je te hais plus encore pour l'inexplicable sentiment que tu m'inspires. Non du dégoût ou de la crainte, mais de l'amour.

Car tu fais partie de ces éphèbes dont la beauté est presque douloureuse pour la banale fille que je suis. Car je sais que sous ces boucles blondes, il y a un cerveau aussi développé que le mien. Car je sais que comme moi, tu te perds dans les mots d'auteurs qui vivent vraiment, quand nous ne sommes que spectateurs du développement du monde. Car je sais que sous chaque sourire, il y a tes larmes que tu retiens depuis l'enfance. Car je sais que comme moi, tu te rends compte de l'aberration que tu es, que comme moi tu ne trouves pas ta place dans ce monde, que comme moi tu aurais voulu te battre pour lui, car comme moi tu sais que nous ne méritons en rien la facilité de notre vie.

Je vois dans tes yeux le reflet amer de ma propre existence. Nous ne sommes que de pâles copies de nos parents et nous nous haïssons par principe plus que par raison. Je ne trouve aucune preuve à ta cruauté. Je te vois différemment. Car contrairement à ceux qui t'ont engendré et que je hais… Je vois ton âme derrière tes sourires. Ton cœur derrière ta bouche. Et j'imagine tes tripes car -comme moi- tu survis.

**_¤°_°¤_**

**P.O.V Scorpius Malefoy.**

Tes grands-parents sont des traîtres. Ils n'ont aucun respect qui devrait leur être pourtant génétique et se mêlent aux moldus comme si c'était normal. Ils vivent tels des Sangs-Impurs, négligent leur apparence -qui est pourtant la clé de toute réussite sociale. Ton grand-père travaillait pour rapporter de quoi nourrir sept bouches alors que notre rang n'accepte généralement qu'un garçon, qu'un héritier. Le travail est arboré chez la haute société. Nous payons les gens pour nous servir. Nous ne sommes pas payés pour contribuer à une quelconque tâche solidaire. Ta grand-mère n'a rien d'une femme au sang pur. Elle se sert de ses mains, les salit, n'a pas l'apparence qui convienne et ne fais aucun cas du mépris qu'elle devrait à certaines personnes. Où sont donc passées ces générations de Sangs-Purs avides de pouvoir que ma famille chérissait ? Ils n'ont donc plus aucun but dans la vie ? Aucune existence sauf celle de se mêler à autrui, à la basse populace comblant nos rues de leur infortune.

Tes parents sont inutiles. Ton père n'a aucune volonté propre et a trahi notre rang avec encore plus de force que tes grands-parents, engendrant la créature que tu es. Ta mère l'a traîné dans les bas-fonds, Sang-de-Bourbe répugnante salissant de l'impureté de son sang le nom de ta famille. Nom déjà peu glorieux dont nous parlons -entre gens biens- avec arrogance et mépris, car c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Ils brisent l'honneur de notre rang, acceptent le dur labeur que d'autres devraient faire car ils ne sont pas là pour ça. Que veut donc dire leur nom ? Plus rien… Je traiterais même un chien avec plus de respect. Leur existence n'a pas de réelle utilité, excepté celle de nous humilier et de dévoiler au monde l'infortune grandissante de la classe aristocratique dont je fais partie intégrante.

Tu es faible. Tu n'es qu'un rat de bibliothèque qui pense, parle et réfléchit trop. Tu es pitoyable car invisible. Aucun regard ne se porte sur toi car tu négliges les petits détails qui attirent les hommes généralement. Tu es bourrée de préjugés radicaux et crois tout savoir. Mais tu ne sais rien. Tu juges tout trop vite, méprise avec facilité, hypocrisie sans limite dont toi seule semble avoir le secret. Tu dis tout haut ce que d'autres pensent tout bas. Cette phrase brille sur ton visage telle une injure que tu souhaiterais hurler : _Je me fous de ce que vous pensez de moi ! _Et tu t'en moques cruellement car tu te crois mieux que tout le monde. Tu n'as pas vraiment tord.

Tu aimes avec trop de forces si bien que tu aimes presque tout le monde. Lorsqu'on perd ton respect, c'est pour l'éternité. D'autres, comme moi, n'ont jamais eu la chance de le gagner. Et tu serais trop orgueilleuse pour revenir sur une quelconque décision, reste donc bien fixée sur tes choix même si tu te rends secrètement compte que tu t'es trompée.

Tu aimes te rendre invisible, déteste attirer l'attention sur toi car tu joues un rôle. Celui d'une fille heureuse et épanouie que tu n'es pas. Je mens assez bien pour m'en rendre compte… Tu es pourtant une bonne actrice car j'y croirais presque. Tu marches la tête basse, le pas lourd, tes pieds claquant avec empressement contre le sol, tes livres blottis contre ta petite poitrine. Tu as l'air de penser qu'en ne voyant pas les autres, tu te caches à leur vue. Tu disparais pour cesser de jouer la comédie du bonheur car cela t'épuise. Ils semblent parfois tous t'oublier, même ta famille… Tu n'es pas digne d'attiser un quelconque intérêt tant tu sembles fade.

Ils t'oublient tous. Mais moi pas…

Je hais ce que tu représentes Rose Weasley. Je te hais pour ce mensonge à l'état pur, ta faiblesse, ton impureté et toutes ces vies qu'on fout en l'air alors qu'elles auraient pu devenir belles. Ces vies que tu me rappelles. Je te hais pour ta capacité à te rendre invisible et à ne pas avoir besoin du regard des autres pour vivre.

Mais je te hais plus encore pour l'inexplicable sentiment que tu m'inspires. Non de la peine ou de la haine, mais de l'amour.

Car tu fais partie de ces femmes qui ne se rendent pas compte de leur beauté, ce qui les rend d'autant plus éblouissantes. Car je sais qu'il y a un cœur énorme derrière tes somptueux yeux bleus. Car je sais que comme moi, tu écoutes en boucles des chansons de rock dont tu penses être la seule à comprendre les paroles, accompagnée par les chanteurs à la vie plus sombre que la tienne. Car je sais que chaque sourire te sert à dissimuler ton envie de pleurer. Car je sais que comme toi, tu es trop lucide et que tu comprends trop bien à quel point nous sommes inutiles à l'évolution de l'Homme, que notre existence n'est qu'une douce torture pour nous-même et ne mènera qu'à notre autodestruction. Que notre mort ne sera que l'apothéose d'un bonheur auquel nous ne goûterons qu'après avoir souffert atrocement.

Je vois dans tes yeux le futur macabre que je me croyais réservé. Nous ne sommes que de pâles fantômes qui se haïssent à défaut de s'aimer simplement parce que c'est plus simple que de nous avouer nos ressemblances. Je ne trouve aucune raison de te mépriser. Je te vois différemment. Car contrairement à tous ces gens qui ne savent rien de toi alors qu'ils pensent le contraire, je te connais par cœur à force de m'être absorbé de ta présence. Je sais tout de toi.

**_¤°_°¤_**

**P.O.V Rose Weasley.**

Je ne me souvenais plus exactement du jour où j'avais pris cette décision… J'étais petite. Du moins, trop jeune pour penser à la mort, mais j'avais toujours été du genre précoce. Je crois que je m'étais réellement décidé lors de ma première année à Poudlard, quelques temps après m'être rendu compte que la vie n'était pas le conte de fée dont les adultes parlaient, prenant les enfants pour des imbéciles. J'avais déjà la lucidité d'une femme d'âge mur à l'époque. J'avais réalisé que la vie n'était faite que de drames ponctués par des petits bonheurs -finir un roman avec un happy-end, embrasser un garçon qu'on aimait beaucoup, manger une tablette entière de chocolat. J'avais trouvé ça stupide de vivre juste pour des petits instants.

Mais j'avais été patiente, comme toujours ! J'avais bien réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes. J'avais attendu avec nervosité que quelque chose change ma vie, et me fasse changer d'avis quant à l'absurdité de nos minables petites existences. J'avais cru éprouver une modification dans les plus grandes fondations de mon âme en voyant Scorpius pour la première fois. Il était comme moi. Je l'avais senti. Mais nous avions bien joué les rôles des deux enfants issus de familles ennemis durant les sept années d'études à Poudlard. Je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne jamais recevoir de lui quoi que ce soit.

J'avais attendu sept ans. Sept ans avant de m'accorder enfin une chose à moi : ma mort. Je l'avais choisi avec soin jusqu'à me rendre compte que je pourrais voler quelques instants avant la chute, tel un ange dont on aurait coupé les ailes. J'avais préparé mille brouillons de lettres d'adieux. Je venais d'envoyer par hiboux une missive à mes parents, j'avais laissé une lettre sous l'oreiller d'Albus. Il transmettrait le message à Hugo et Lily. De belles lettres dignes des plus grands auteurs dont j'avais lu les mots cent fois. J'étais assez fière de moi.

Mes pas me menèrent mécaniquement à la tour d'astronomie, lieu presque religieux pour moi. Rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Je regardais droit devant, un silence appréciateur accompagnant mes derniers instants. Un fin sourire illumina mon visage lorsque j'atteins finalement les marches. J'inspirais profondément avant de monter, prête à mettre fin à mes jours comme je l'avais toujours souhaité.

**_¤°_°¤_**

**P.O.V Scorpius Malefoy.**

C'était une idée comme ça, qui m'était venue durant une insomnie quelques semaines plus tôt. Je m'étais toujours dit que je choisirais ma mort. Et que je mourrais avant mes vingt ans. _Vivre vite, mourir jeune, et faire un beau cercueil_ comme l'avait dit un acteur moldu qui avait suivi sa propre consigne à la lettre. Je voulais mourir jeune, au sommet de mon existence, avant la chute, le mariage, les enfants, les responsabilités futiles dues à ma condition et à mon rang. J'avais dix-sept ans. J'aurais reçu mon diplôme le lendemain, avec des Optimal dans toutes les matières sans doute. J'avais toute la vie devant moi. Et je n'en avais que faire. Je la foutrais en l'air dans tous les cas, parce que c'était forcément plus amusant et que je ne voulais pas finir comme mon père. Je voulais mourir. Je savais déjà tout de la vie et ne rêvait désormais que de goûter au plaisir de la mort.

J'avais attendu cette nuit. Pour plein de raisons. La première étant qu'en recevant mon diplôme, l'avenir se serait ouvert devant moi et que j'aurais pu tomber dedans avant de m'en rendre compte. La seconde était que la lune était pleine et que ça donnait quelque chose d'artistique à la scène, de théâtral ! La troisième et dernière : j'avais vu Rose sourire en entrant dans la Grande Salle le matin même. Et ce sourire plus que tout, me fit réaliser qu'elle avait pris elle aussi sa décision.

J'avais écrit un mot rapide et plein de bons sens à mon père. Il comprendrait. Combien de fois l'avais-je vu préparer une potion avec laquelle il aurait pu se donner la mort durant mon enfance ? Trop souvent. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'accomplir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je me surpris à penser qu'il serait fier de moi. Ma mère ne réaliserait peut-être même pas avant longtemps que j'étais mort, que je n'étais pas revenu pour les vacances d'été… Elle était un peu longue à encaisser les chocs à cause des potions anxiolytiques. J'imaginais le jour où elle comprendrait… Elle ne pleurerait sans doute pas, sauf en public pour sauver les apparences. Elle dirait « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça… » alors qu'elle comprenait très bien.

Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine lorsque ma montre indiqua minuit. Il était temps. J'appuyais mes paumes contre la barrière de protection faite de grosses pierres, l'humidité poisseuse de la nuit s'y collant sans que cela ne me dégoûte. J'allais mourir. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Je me mis debout, fier, enivré par cette sensation de toute puissance, ces frissons qui cramponnaient mon estomac. Un sourire éclaira mon visage alors que mon regard embué de larmes se posait sur la lune toute ronde. J'inspirais profondément puis recrachait l'air par la bouche, voulant profiter de chaque petite particule. Pourquoi avait-il fallu attendre ce moment pour que je me rende compte de la merveille qu'était le monde ?

Soudain, une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas préparé brisa la quiétude teinté de perfection de l'instant. Une main se glissa dans la mienne. Petite et douce, comme celle à qui elle appartenait. Je baissais la tête, croisant le regard de Rose. Elle ne posa pas de questions, se contenta de chuchoter mon prénom -qui parut beau dans sa bouche. Je serrais sa main sur fort dans la mienne.

C'était comme si nous nous étions donné rendez-vous et que notre présence sur cette tour avait été prévue depuis des années déjà. Nous comprenions parfaitement pourquoi nous étions là l'un et l'autre. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'explications. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Je l'aidais galamment à monter sur le rebord, me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de la limite entre la vie et la mort. Elle ne détacha pas son regard du mien, souriant elle aussi. Elle fut secouée par un rire léger qui me fit grelotter.

« Tu sais… Ils penseront tous qu'on est mort ensemble parce qu'on était… amant. Que c'était déjà organisé.

- Nous serons morts. Coupai-je en haussant les épaules. Ça n'aura plus d'importance.

- Donnons leur raison. »

Elle approcha son visage du mien et je me baissais un peu pour joindre mes lèvres aux siennes, presque spontanément, naturellement. Je goûtais à ses larmes, salés. Je me demandais si ce baiser était aussi parfait, aussi beau juste parce que je savais que c'était le dernier. Ou était ce parce que je l'embrassais, _elle_ ?

Je réalisais en sentant les doigts de sa main libre sous mon pull, que j'avais le choix de tout arrêter maintenant. Qu'ensemble, elle et moi, nous aurions toutes les raisons de vivre. La lucidité face à l'erreur qu'étaient nos vies serait peut-être plus simple à supporter si nous l'affrontions main dans la main.

Notre baiser se renforça. J'eus envie de la serrer contre moi, de la faire descendre et de lui faire tendrement l'amour sur la tour, appréciant la bruine qui se serait déposée sur les corps humides de notre plaisir. Elle se détacha de moi, lentement, comme ayant perçu mes pensées. Je lui souriais, découvrant le même doute au fond de ses pupilles que celui que j'imaginais visible dans les miennes. Nous étions connectés. Cette affirmation m'arracha une grimace et toutes mes hésitations s'évaporèrent. Je me retournais vers la lune et elle fit de même, comprenant comme moi que nous goûterions à la mort au même moment. Nous serions ensemble quoi qu'il se passe.

Je fermais les yeux. Elle se crispa à mes côtés et je serrais sa main encore plus fort. Une sensation de tournis s'empara de moi. Et j'avançais. Elle me suivit, confiante et sûre d'elle.

Nous plongeâmes ensemble dans les méandres de la mort qui nous avait attendu ensemble durant tant d'années, là pour nous unir pour l'éternité.

**_¤°_°¤_**

**_Et pis vOilà, c'est la fin... Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je vais recevoir des tomates ? PfiOu ! Mais je peux vous assurez qu'avoir écrit cet OS a été une très très bonne chOse, comme si j'avais libéré toutes mes pulsions en seulement quelques pages... ça devrait d'ailleurs se sentir dans la suiste d'Inexistence ! xD_**

_**Bref, à très bientOt pour OS ou fictiOn et n'Oubliez pas d'aller faire un tOur sur mon profil pour les news et sur mon blOg -pour les news indiqués sur mon profil xD** _

_*vivre vite, mourir jeune et faire un beau cercueil : James Dean, mort à 24 ans parce qu'il roulait trop vite... Et il a une très belle sépulture. On peut dire qu'il a réussi !_

**_BisOus bisOus, Reviews Reviews =p pleaseuh pleaseuh même si c'est pour me lancer des tomates xD_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	7. OS 7: Piment sOus cOntrOle

_**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

**_Tamdam ! J'avOue que j'attendais de poster cet OS avec une impatience non contenue... Donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant de le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire ! (et dieu seul sait que j'ai failli réveiller mes voisins à force de rire comme une andouille sur mon lit !) Je ne sais plus exactement comment cette idée est venue... bien que je me souviens d'une étrange discussiOn avec ma Zoyé ! (toi ma zOyé qui a gardé nos superbes conversations z'msnienne, dis moi ?!) brefOuille, je jure que je n'ai pris aucune substance illicite en écrivant ceci... (bien qu'on puisse facilement le croire !) Aussi, cet OS aurait dû être pluss violent, plus SM d'ailleurs, mais j'ai rapidement pensé que ça enlevait du côté humoristique de l'histoire... donc, vous rirez juste. (si vous ne riez pas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais hein ! xD c'est du n'importe quoi ! et le n'importe quoi fait rien, nan ?)_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**¤°_°¤  
**_

_**"Le fOuet a cet avantage sur les caresses. Ces traces durent plus lOngtemps."  
**Denis Robert_

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**OS Numéro 7: Neville LOndubat & Luna LOvegOod.**_

_**¤°_°¤**_

**Piment sOus cOntrOle.**

_Docteur Philip Cross. Sexologue en Médecine Magique._

_Patients n°745 et 746 : Mr. Neville Londubat & Mme Luna Lovegood._

_Âge : 25 ans. En couple depuis six ans._

« Pourriez vous me parlez un peu de… vos débuts ? »

Le médicomage glissa ses doigts sous son menton, les sourcils plissés par la concentration -associé au désir assez malsain d'en savoir plus. Le jeune homme brun au visage devenu émacié avec les années baissa les yeux vers ses mains jointes. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait poussa un profond soupir découragé, se demandant de toute évidence s'ils avaient une réelle raison de se trouver dans ce cabinet. Hermione Granger-Weasley lui avait conseillé de consulter un sexomage en apprenant qu'elle avait quelques problèmes avec Neville, lui expliquant que depuis quelques années, elle-même en consultait régulièrement un pour ses soucis avec Ronald Weasley. Après tout… Elle se lança :

« Avec la fin de la guerre… Nous nous sommes rapprochés et avons fini par sortir réellement ensemble. Nous avons aménagé dans le même appartement au bout de quelques temps.

- Et… sexuellement parlant ? Comment cela s'est-il déroulé ?

- En fait… Nous nous sommes ennuyés dès le départ. »

Neville marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe, jurant tous les saints qu'il connaissait que cette femme finirait par le rendre fou, à défaut de lui faire atteindre un simple plaisir sexuel des plus sains. Le médecin se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce la même chose pour vous ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer tout en ayant une furieuse envie de fumer -et de quitter ce bureau avant que cet imbécile de médecin lui demande s'il avait des problèmes d'érection.

« Avez-vous des problèmes d'érection ? »

_Trop tard…_ Neville leva les yeux vers lui, de toute évidence agacé -et gêné- face à cette situation. Non, il n'avait aucun souci de ce côté-là. Non, il n'avait jamais eu un quelconque retard face au sexe. Oui, il lui arrivait d'en parler avec ses amis. Oui, il s'était déjà masturber -comme tout homme sain de sa génération. Oui, il avait déjà pris du plaisir à faire l'amour. Oui, il lui était arrivé de tromper Luna -comme tout homme sain de sa génération trompait toutes les femmes de sa génération. Oui, il aimait Luna malgré tout. Oui, il aurait aimé faire plus. Non, il n'aimait pas faire l'amour avec elle.

Questions et réponses échangées. Luna ne cilla pas en apprenant qu'il l'avait trompé -comme tout homme sain de sa génération- car elle l'avait aussi déjà trompé -comme toute femme normale de sa génération. Elle contempla le plafond en l'écoutant. Le sexomage griffonna quelques notes sur sa fiche. Neville ne tentant même pas d'y lire ce qui était écrit, car ce ne serait sans doute pas plaisant.

« Je crois… Commença le médecin. Je suggère que vous mettiez un peu de piment dans votre couple. En faisant des jeux par exemple…

- Des… jeux ? Bredouilla Neville.

- Oh. Ça pourrait être amusant ! » Lança Luna d'un ton beaucoup plus enthousiaste que celui de son compagnon.

Le sexologue eut un sourire ravi et Neville se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de se faire avoir. Allait-il réellement devoir payer ce charlatan près de trente gallions juste pour apprendre qu'il devait faire des jeux avec Luna ? Et pourquoi pas une partie d'échec version sorcier pour préliminaires et un mini match de Quidditch pour conclure pendant qu'il y était ?

Le sexologue sortit un petit carnet de sous son bureau. Constitué de multiples feuillets détachables, la couverture -illustrée d'une peinture du Kama-sutra- dévoilait un titre des plus alléchants : Comment mettre du piment dans votre couple en dix jeux ?

Neville fut soudain envahi par un furieux désir de sauter par la fenêtre la plus proche. Il n'en fit rien et se contenta de payer à la sortie en lançant un regard noir à sa petite amie qui lisait déjà le contenu du petit carnet et par broyer la main du sexomage à défaut de l'étrangler.

**_¤°_°¤_**

_Numéro 1. Attrape moi si tu peux. L'abstinence est censée provoquer le manque et par conséquent le désir. Évitez donc votre partenaire._

_Numéro 2. Jeux de rôles. Pour briser la routine, changez vous en quelqu'un d'autre. Devenez une nouvelle personne. _

_Numéro 3. Cache-cache. Redécouvrez votre partenaire en décuplant votre sens du toucher. Fermez les yeux et laissez vous transporter._

_Numéro 4. Préliminaires. Apprenez à faire plaisir à votre partenaire avec vos mains et votre bouche. Le sexe ne concerne pas uniquement l'acte en lui-même._

_Numéro 5. Secrets. Avouez à votre partenaire les plus sombres fantasmes de votre existence. N'ayez pas honte de lui confier tout ce que vous espérez. _

_Numéro 6. Danger. Testez vous mutuellement en vous dévoilant face au monde. L'exibitionnisme n'est à proscrire que devant des personnes innocentes et nous savons tous qu'aucun être humain ne l'est._

_Numéro 7. Gloutonnerie. Certains aliments sont aphrodisiaques. Profitez en !_

_Numéro 8. Jalousie. Mélangez deux pêchers capitaux -luxure et colère- et vous obtiendrez le plus pur et foudroyant des stimulants._

_Numéro 9. Aboutissement. Cédez vous enfin l'un à l'autre en associant les huit leçons précédentes._

_Numéro 10. Rupture. Si vous n'arrivez toujours pas à vous unir convenablement, allez voir ailleurs._

**_¤°_°¤_**

Le numéro 1 fut d'une extrême facilité dans sa réalisation. De toute manière, ils ne se désiraient nullement l'un et l'autre, et ils provoquaient depuis bien longtemps des semaines d'abstinence sans soucis particuliers. De plus la précision « votre » partenaire leur permis à tout deux d'aller voir ailleurs…

Ce fut à partir du numéro 2 que tout se compliqua pour le couple. Luna insista pour jouer un Ronflak Cornus, ce à quoi Neville répondit que ça n'avait rien d'érotique. Une dispute des plus houleuses se déclencha et Neville passa la nuit sur le canapé.

Le numéro 3 fut simplement ponctué d'un fou rire interminable de la part de Neville lorsque Luna se cogna à la table basse du salon, l'arrête du nez s'heurtant sur le canapé pour qu'elle se retrouve finalement les quatre fers en l'air. Elle alla dormir chez Hermione pour bouder en se tenant le visage à deux mains.

Le numéro 4 fut sans doute la plus traumatisante des expériences sexuelles qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu l'un et l'autre -et même l'un avec l'autre ce qui était assez édifiant. Étant très maladroit chacun à leur façon, ce fut dans le plus grand des capharnaüms qu'ils tentèrent de se donner un peu de plaisir. Le hurlement de douleur que poussa Neville lorsqu'elle essaya de le mordiller fit comprendre le sens du mot « mordiller » : « mordre avec douceur et légèreté ». Neville alla passer la nuit chez Dean en se tenant l'entrejambe à deux mains -associé à une poche de glaçons.

Le numéro 5 réconcilia nettement les deux amoureux, lesquels se trouvèrent d'étranges points communs quant à leurs fantasmes. Du moins, au départ… Il suffit à Neville de prononcer la phrase « Le faire avec plusieurs femmes » pour que Luna quitte la maison en hurlant. Elle passa la nuit chez Ginny.

Leurs amis étant en couple pour la plupart, la situation commença à peser sur tout le monde. Le fait qu'ils ne puissent faire l'amour convenablement n'avait pas à handicaper les autres ! Ils interdirent donc tous l'accès de leurs appartements à Neville et Luna, lesquels durent s'habituer à cohabiter réellement jusqu'à la fin de l'expérience.

Le numéro 6 s'effectua dans un parc public de Londres aux alentours de dix-huit heures, le soleil se couchant à peine sur les arbres. Un pervers les surprit et tenta de s'inclure dans la partie, ce qui fit fuir les deux tourtereaux qui quittèrent les lieux en courant -avec quelques difficultés pour Neville en raison de son pantalon qui était baissé sur ses chevilles. Un policier les arrêta à la sortie du parc et ils passèrent leur nuit en prison -ne partageant heureusement pas la même cellule.

Le numéro 7 provoqua une excitation sans borne chez Luna -parce que le gingembre était réellement le plus merveilleux des aphrodisiaques. Elle finit par effrayer Neville. Ce dernier avala par le plus grand des hasards -et surtout pour faire autre chose de son corps que servir de jouet à Luna- une côte de chocolat à la mangue, fruit auquel il était presque mortellement allergique. Il passa sa nuit à l'hôpital.

Le numéro 8 n'occasionna qu'une vague dispute entre Hermione et Ron car Neville avait cru bon de draguer l'une de ses meilleures amies et que Ron -contrairement à lui- était d'une nature très possessive. Neville termina la soirée seul à une table de bar, surveillant Luna du coin de l'œil sans éprouver une émotion particulière lorsqu'elle embrassa un autre homme. Ils dormirent pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans le même lit, trop abrutis par l'alcool pour s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Le numéro 9 les fit revenir à la case départ. Leur ennui resta complet.

Le numéro 10 entraîna une sérieuse discussion et un second rendez-vous chez le docteur Cross.

**_¤°_°¤_**

Le sexomage se contenta d'acquiescer avec certitude en écoutant le récit de ses deux patients dépassés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se lâcher… Pourtant, le Dr Cross aurait beaucoup apprécié une rupture en bonne et due forme : cela aurait signifié qu'il faisait progresser les gens dans la recherche du bonheur ! Il n'avait jamais -en quinze ans de carrière- aidé qui que ce soit. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas connaissance d'une quelconque réussite. Son quart d'heure de gloire avait simplement été le suicide d'un de ses patients qui avait sauté sous le Poudlard Express après y avoir accompagné son fils. Il n'avait pas réussi à résoudre ses problèmes d'avec sa femme, ils avaient divorcé, il avait mis fin à ses jours. Quoi de plus normal ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut même pas que Luna et Neville avaient conclu leur histoire. Il acquiesça donc en un grand et ultime mouvement de tête, son menton tenu par sa main gauche, exactement comme on le lui avait appris à l'EMAPPPSDS - École Magique d'Aide Physique et Psychologique aux Personnes Souffrant de Déficiences Sexuelles. Il prit un air très inspiré.

« Donc, aucun de vous n'a réussi à prendre un quelconque plaisir à ces jeux ?

- Si. Marmonna Neville. J'ai adoré le jour où elle s'est cognée sur le canapé ! C'était hilarant ! Si vous aviez vu ça ! »

Luna se tourna vers lui, le regard noir. Il regrettait presque le temps où elle mettait près de dix minutes à saisir ce que l'on disait d'elle. Il détourna le regard, le vrillant au petit trou qu'il avait au bas de son jean.

« Alors ? Qu'Est-ce que vous nous conseillez ? Quémanda la blondinette en se penchant plus en avant vers le Sexomage comme s'il tenait sa vie entre ses doigts -ou plutôt sa libido mais il s'agissait là de deux choses quasi indissociable pour Luna.

- Et bien… Il va falloir frapper fort ! Il va falloir accentuer la passion qui existe entre vous deux ! Vous avez du mal à communiquer l'un avec l'autre… C'est ça le problème ! Mais nous allons vite régler ça ! »

Il sortit une petite boite noire d'environ 20cm X 15m sans motif particulier mais dont leur vie semblait désormais dépendre. Neville se demanda combien lui coûterait cette nouvelle excentricité en ronchonnant dans une barbe invisible. Luna sembla intriguée -comme toujours !- et s'empressa de demander :

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

- Les Sexomages l'appellent… La boite de Pandore ! Mais c'est juste pour faire un peu… monter l'adrénaline !

- Moi, c'est ma tension qui grimpe pour l'instant ! Répliqua froidement Neville sans que les autres y prête attention.

- Là dedans, il y a là tous les objets vous permettant d'avoir une vie saine et épanoui sur le plan sexuel ! Et comme nous le savons, le sexe, y a qu'ça d'vrai ! »

Neville s'interrogea sur le prix du bureau de ce philosophe à deux balles. Il s'imaginait bien en train d'en railler la plane surface d'un petit dessin pervers comme dans les toilettes de Poudlard en fin d'année. Luna se leva et Neville comprit que la consultation était terminée. Il ne dit pas un mot au Sexologue et se dirigea vers l'accueil pour payer - près de cent gallions pour la consultation et la soit disant Boite de Pandore. Il percuta -au moment de payer- qu'il finirait seul et sans un sou et qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une conspiration. Puis, il se moqua de lui : il devenait paranoïaque.

**_¤°_°¤_**

La boite traîna sur la table basse durant tout le reste de l'après-midi sans que Neville ose toucher sa surface sombre et luisante. Il dîna avec Luna, ne quittant pas la boite des yeux -sauf pour vérifier si sa compagne faisait bien la même chose. Ils finirent par se prendre une douche rapide et se rejoignirent au lit. Aussi intrigués l'un que l'autre, ils prirent la boite avec eux, et l'ouvrirent.

Le choc les pétrifia sur place durant de longues minutes. Luna fini par s'emparer d'une paire de menottes en argent qu'elle balança sous son nez plusieurs fois en respirant difficilement.

« Neville… Est-ce que c'est bien… Ce que je crois ? »

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et saisit un autre objet dans la petite boite. Une sorte de bâton rond en argent où plusieurs fils épais en poils de-quelque-chose-il-ne-savait-pas-quoi-et-ne-voulait-pas-savoir pendouillaient.

« Et ça… c'est un… Fouet ? »

Il l'entendit déglutir et poussa un soupir, lui-même assez surpris pour ne pas être en état de le cacher. Des dizaines de petits objets du même genre, jusqu'à des tenues de cuir s'exposaient dans la boite de Pandore -ils avaient bien choisi le nom en tous les cas- avec les modes d'emplois. Luna feuilleta nerveusement le petit carnet qui accompagnait ces objets. Neville s'étala de tout son long sur le lit, mécontent.

« Et dire que j'ai dépensé l'équivalent de nos courses pour une semaine dans une boite de jeux sado-maso !? Non mais qu'Est-ce qui ne pas chez moi ? Je lui en foutrais moi à ce médecin à la noix des « Il va falloir frapper fort » ! J'avais vu ça comme une métaphore moi… Mais non, il… NON, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! »

Luna venait de s'asseoir au dessus de lui et avait accroché à son insu l'une des menottes à son poignet gauche. Elle ne lui donna aucune explication et il se laissa faire, trop choqué pour riposter. Il se retrouva en quelques minutes les bras relevés au dessus de lui, liés à la tête de lit. La position n'était pas des plus agréables.

« C'est une sorte de vengeance, c'est ça ? Lança-t-il alors qu'elle observait d'un air rêveur les petits dessins sur le carnet. Et puis… Luna, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum hum…

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis attaché !?

- Tu te plains tout le temps. Tu aimes jouer la victime. Alors, pour une fois, tu vas vraiment en être une ! »

Elle quitta brusquement le lit, s'emparant de quelques objets dans la boite dont il ne voyait presque plus rien. Il tira avec violence sur les menottes qui ne cédèrent pas, lui entaillant cependant les poignets. Il entendait du bruit dans la salle de bain et tenta de patienter sans s'énerver. Après tout, elle n'était pas assez folle pour le laisser trop longtemps dans cette position ! N'Est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle revint, tout de noir et de cuir vêtue, il se sentit d'un coup très à l'aise. Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux d'un blond translucide, ses yeux d'un bleu pastel innocent… Tout paraissait déplacé en vue de sa tenue des plus légères et presque vulgaire. Elle s'approcha de lui sur la pointe des pieds -à moins que ce ne soit sur des talons mais il ne pouvait le voir de là où il était. Son souffle était plus rapide. Il ne pouvait contrôler cette vague de plaisir qui s'emparait de son corps.

Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot. Les syllabes se perdaient déjà dans les tréfonds de sa gorge sèche. Il détailla du regard la poitrine serrée dans le cuir moulant à la perfection et épousant chaque forme de son corps, la rendant plus attirante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le regard dans la lune, un instant, elle finit par frotter son bassin contre le sien en un mouvement de friction des plus impressionnant. Il cessa de respirer.

Elle déboutonna langoureusement sa chemise, faisant sauter chaque bouton qui tombait au sol en un son clinquant. Elle en profita pour s'appuyer sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avec une violence qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu auparavant l'occasion d'exercer dans une condition comme celle-ci. Le goût de leur sang mêlé l'un à l'autre envahit leur bouche.

« Détache moi… Haleta-t-il contre sa bouche entrouverte.

- Même pas en rêve ! Et silence ! Autrement je pourrais te punir ! »

L'idée d'une punition eut un drôle d'effet sur une certaine partie de son anatomie et c'est avec cran -et curiosité- qu'il s'empressa de répliquer :

« Comme si tu en étais capable… »

Luna se releva au dessus de lui, le regard amusé et complice. Elle se baissa en déposant quelques vagues baisers, insistant sur son nombril pour s'arrêter à son pantalon qu'elle lui baissa jusqu'aux chevilles. Son caleçon subit immédiatement le même traitement. Elle le prit en bouche et il admira consciencieusement sa capacité à le punir. Il était réduit au silence et aux grognements de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, sentant un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête. La brûlure à l'intérieur de ses reins s'accentua férocement et il comprit qu'il allait jouir.

Elle aussi parut le comprendre car elle se leva et quitta le lit. Il mit de longues secondes à reprendre son souffle, son sexe douloureux dressé entre ses jambes. Il balbutia quelque chose avant de réussir à articuler :

« Luna… tu ne vas pas… me laisser comme ça !? »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'assit au pied du lit, prenant d'autres objets en main. Objets qu'elle tâtonnait avec consciosité. Il gesticula un peu, tentant de trouver un moyen de se libérer de ces menottes pour finir le travail seul ou l'obliger à le faire. Il en vint à la supplier. Elle sourit très légèrement mais n'amorça aucun signe d'une quelconque envie de l'aider. Elle savait qu'il avait mal. Elle-même sentait cette brûlure dans son bas-ventre, brûlure dont elle ne se débarrasserait qu'au dernier moment.

Les objets qu'elle tripotait soigneusement lui donnaient envie de rire tant leur fonctionnement semblait absurde. Elle devait pourtant admettre que les menottes avaient quelque chose d'assez… excitant, troublant, érotisme flagrant dont-ils ne pourraient plus jamais se passer.

Un grognement plus violent attira à nouveau son attention vers Neville. Il était extrêmement rouge, comme si il allait s'étouffer. Elle se leva avec sensualité, et il ne la quitta pas des yeux, appréciant avec une délectation étonnante l'image qu'elle lui offrait. Elle reprit lentement -juste pour le torturer encore un peu plus- sa position initiale. Il attendait qu'elle se déshabille -même si il pressentait que sans ces vêtements là, il ne serait plus aussi fougueux- mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle fit glisser une minuscule fermeture éclair formidablement bien placée et Neville remercia gracieusement le créateur de cette combinaison de cuir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se dévêtir, cet espace là suffirait simplement. Elle resta quelques secondes au dessus de lui, ne les unissant pour l'instant pas, voulant le faire attendre encore pour que ce soit exceptionnel en fin de compte.

Puis elle se laissa retomber, l'enfourchant vaillamment alors qu'un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappait de sa bouche ouverte. Attaché, il se contentait de quelques vagues mouvements de hanches alors qu'elle menait la danse.

Pour la première fois entre eux, un orgasme les saisit au même moment et ils s'écroulèrent l'un dans l'autre en cessant de respirer. Leurs corps moites ne se quittèrent pas, entrelacés pour une petite détente bien méritée. Neville sentit du sang couler le long de son bras, pour creuser une marque rougeâtre dans le creux sombre de son coude.

« Luna… Il faudrait que tu me retires les menottes… » Pantela-t-il en essayant de respirer convenablement.

Elle se redressa sur lui, ne comprenant de toute évidence pas de quoi il parlait. Il fronça ses sourcils, les unissant au milieu de son front.

« Tu sais, avec la clé ! Ajouta-t-il pour seule explication.

- Neville… Il n'y a pas de clé ! »

**_¤°_°¤_**

Le docteur Cross éteignit tranquillement les dernières lampes illuminant son bureau. Il avait rangé ses dossiers toute la soirée, dissimulant derrière les autres ceux des patients importants comme Harry Potter -qui avait de sérieux troubles de l'érection, Drago Malefoy -qui subissait jours et nuits son addiction au sexe et aux orgasmes qui l'empêchaient de vivre normalement, Blaise Zabini -qui commençait tout juste à accepter son homosexualité, ou encore Sybille Trelawney, connue pour avoir énoncé la prophétie sur le sujet important N°1 qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était toujours vierge à son âge.

Il s'apprêtait donc à quitter son bureau lorsqu'un objet brillant attira son attention à l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'en approcha et se baissa pour le récupérer. Il s'agissait d'une petite clé en argent. Il l'observa quelques instants, tentant de se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu. Ce n'était pas une clé de maison ou d'un quelconque véhicule… Peut être celui du journal intime de sa secrétaire. Il contempla encore un peu l'objet, se remémorant jalousement les rapports sexuels à répétition de cette dernière. Alors comme pour la punir de faire ce qu'il ne faisait plus depuis son divorce, il jeta la minuscule clé par la fenêtre, laquelle glissa entre les grilles des égouts avant de disparaître pour toujours.

**_¤°_°¤_**

**_Hum hum... ? réactions ? Euh... ou pas... Hum hum... que dire après ça ? Euh... rien. _**

**_Le Ron & HermiOne sera posté la semaine prochaine ^^_**

**_BisOus bisOus ! Reviews Reviews ? allez, jveux des réactions à ce truc là xD_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	8. OS 8: ConfessiOns du cOmment du pOurquOi

_**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

**_VOilàà ! Un petit OS sur la famille Granger-Weasley à dire vrai même si tout tourne autour de deux souvenirs du couple Ron/hermiOne. Je suis complètement l'histoire. Cet OS se déroule après le tome 7, après l'épilogue d'ailleurs. J'espère dOnc qu'il vous plaira. Il n'est d'aucune prétention, simplement quelques idées que j'avais en tête quant à la vie de ce couple, et puis j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux. Bref, romantique et niais lOl -ça change des derniers Os, hein ? =P_**

**_Pour Inexistence, le chapitre sera posté vendredi dans la journée ! =P Puis ensuite normalement un peu plus vite lorsque j'aurais fini mes autres chapitres et fini fini la fiction... ! -euh... donc, normalement bientOt ! xD _**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**"Les heureux sOnt les gens qui Ont su garder en eux-mêmes la mémOire vive de leurs sensatiOns les plus intenses. Il n'y a pas de bOnheur sans sOuvenirs."  
**Pierre Karch_

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**OS Numéro 7: Ronald Weasley & HermiOne Granger-Weasley. **_

_**¤°_°¤**_

**ConfessiOns du cOmment du pOurquOi.**

Hugo Weasley avait toujours été du genre curieux. Curieux à la manière des Weasley, à se mêler de la vie de tout le monde tout le temps. Et curieux à la manière de sa mère, à vouloir toujours connaître tout sur tout pour exposer sa science au monde. En clair, il aimait savoir.

À l'aube de ses seize printemps, il décida d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents. Il commençait tout juste à sortir avec Frances Londubat, la fille de Neville et voulu connaître l'histoire de Ron et d'Hermione Weasley et surtout du pourquoi du comment deux personnes si différentes avaient pu se lier. Et plus particulièrement encore, comment leur relation était passé du platonique au… non platonique. Bien évidemment, il avait entendu des tas d'histoires… Mais il était si jeune que les adultes se contentaient des banalités habituelles comme si ses chastes oreilles ne pouvaient supporter d'en entendre plus. Mais justement, ce matin de l'été 2023, Hugo voulait tout apprendre.

Il s'installa sur le canapé du salon et enroula ses jambes pliées de ses bras, ne formant plus qu'une boule, prenant le moins de place possible. Sa mère, assise sur un fauteuil s'occupait des factures en fronçant les sourcils.

« Maman…

- Hum hum ? »

Hugo sentit son courage fondre comme neige au soleil et prit quelques minutes à oser parler à nouveau, triturant ses doigts en faisant craquer ses jointures.

« Papa et toi… Vous avez prit combien de temps avant de coucher ensemble ? »

Sa mère se figea, leva la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir posé une telle question à ses parents, ne le ferait même jamais ! Et voilà que son petit Hugo -plus si petit que ça d'ailleurs- lui posait une question si intime qu'elle se demanda quoi répondre. Elle savait que Ron ne supporterait d'ailleurs pas de savoir que son petit bonhomme de fils connaissait le sens du mot « coucher ». Ron avait toujours été doué pour ne pas voir les choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir… Comme le fait que sa fille attire des regards ou que son fils ait une petite amie à son âge. Cependant, Hermione s'était toujours senti obligée de répondre à toutes les questions de ses enfants.

« Environ un an.

- Un an ?

- On ne se voyait pas beaucoup, à l'époque… »

Hugo fit la moue, presque agacé d'avoir la réponse à sa question parce que ce n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Puis il reprit contenance, la curiosité prenant à nouveau le pas sur la déception.

« Raconte-moi, s'il te plait ! Pas dans les détails… juste…

- Tu ne diras pas que je t'ai raconté cette histoire à ton père ? Lui fit promettre sa mère après quelques minutes d'un silence incertain, ce à quoi l'adolescent acquiesça vigoureusement. Très bien alors… ça s'est passé le 26 mai 1998...

_« Un livre reposait sur mes genoux alors que je m'enivrais des mille parfums de fleurs titillant mes narines comme le soleil caressait paresseusement ma peau. Je m'étendis de tout mon long sur l'herbe fraîche qui taquina mes clavicules. Balançant un peu la tête en arrière, j'admirais quelques instants les longues tours du château de Poudlard. J'essayais vainement de me concentrer sur mon livre de métamorphoses, mais la chaleur étouffante ne cessait de me distraire. _

_Je me laissais finalement à fermer les yeux, me promettant que ma pause ne durerait que quelques minutes. Je manquais de sommeil : le stress des examens naturellement. J'en avais l'habitude. J'en vins à envier mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas revenir à Poudlard afin d'obtenir leurs ASPICS. Ils avaient tout deux choisi d'entrer directement dans la vie « active »… Je les admirais un peu d'avoir eu ce cran -bien que je soupçonne leur paresse d'avoir forcé ce destin. Heureusement, Ginny était là -dans la même classe que moi désormais. _

_Le château avait été reconstruit, le monde des Sorciers se portait pour le mieux, chacun se remettant peu à peu de la disparition de membres de la famille ou d'amis proches. Les décès successifs de Fred, Tonks et Lupin avaient portés un coup à la famille Weasley et à Harry. Nous jouions tous les forts et avancions dans la vie en tentant d'oublier toutes les horreurs que nous avions vécues. _

_J'avais passé quelques semaines à faire des cauchemars, concernant pour la plupart le départ de Ron que je revivais inlassablement ou encore ces longues minutes de tortures qui m'avaient été infligées lors de notre arrestation et emprisonnement au Manoir Malefoy._

_Mais il y avait Ron. Et toutes les nuits d'horreur étaient effacées à chaque fois qu'il me rendait visite. Je voyais parfois dans ses yeux qu'il regrettait finalement de ne pas avoir continué ces études, juste pour être avec moi. Nous ne nous étions vus que pour les vacances de noël et à chaque sortie à Pré-au-lard. Hélas, les moments d'intimité étaient aussi rares que le silence chez les Weasley. Inexistants donc. Nous sortions pourtant plus ou moins ensemble depuis la bataille finale. Donc, depuis plus d'un an… Avec quelques hauts et beaucoup de bas, il fallait l'avouer. Nous n'étions que très rarement d'accord. Il se moquait toujours de ma passion pour les livres et était d'une jalousie excessive. Il pouvait passer des heures à bouder lorsqu'un garçon me parlait. Autrement, il était adorable. D'une gentillesse sans limite, comme s'il souhaitait se faire pardonner de quelque chose. _

_Mes pensées se brouillèrent sous la fatigue et je me laissais transporter par le sommeil. La chaleur déposait une désagréable couche de sueur sur ma peau, me faisant -du moins, c'était mon impression- peser dix kilos de plus. Mes boucles brunes faisaient leur poids sur ma nuque. Je m'assoupis avec le visage de Ron dans la tête, comme toujours…_

_Un souffle d'air ramena un parfum des plus exaltant à mes narines et j'humais à en perdre haleine en ouvrant les yeux. Je me demandais un instant si je rêvais. Mais non. Il était bien là. Ses cheveux roux bien coupés court, son visage bronzé toujours aussi envahi par ses tâches de rousseurs, le sourire plus large que d'ordinaire alors que je m'apercevais que ses joues étaient roses. Je me rendis également compte qu'il était habillé complètement différemment de d'habitude. À la moldu. Un pantalon noir et sobre accompagné d'une chemise blanche. Je réalisais que son regard était assez pétillant. Il suivait la courbe de mes reins avec une certaine lueur coquine. _

_Puis je me rendis _vraiment _compte qu'il était _vraiment _là et me levais d'un bond afin de me ruer dans ses bras où je me sentis étrangement petite -comme toujours. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, y déposant un simple baiser avant de se détacher de moi. _

_« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu fais pour entrer dans le château !? »_

_Il sortit doucement la carte du Maraudeur de son sac qu'il portait à l'épaule en souriant. _

_« Passage de la sorcière Borgne ! Ingénieux, hein ? Bon j'avoue… c'est Harry qui a eu l'idée… Il n'en pouvait plus que je parle de toi tout de temps ! »_

_Il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches en rougissant très légèrement, gêné d'avoir osé dire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à moi. Je fus assez heureuse de l'apprendre, sentant un léger nœud se former dans mon bas-ventre. Il releva les yeux vers moi, un petit sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres._

_« Tu as… gémis mon prénom. Dans ton sommeil. »_

_Je restais silencieuse. Gémir ? Moi ? Il me contemplait soigneusement, attendant sans doute que je démente cette affirmation malicieuse. Je tentais de me souvenir de mon rêve… Rien ne me revint. J'avais cependant l'habitude de ce genre de songes, les imaginant depuis des mois. Il me dévisagea sans ciller et je me demandais depuis quand Ronald Weasley était si sûr de lui. Je décidais de changer de sujet pour ne pas mener sur un terrain trop glissant -où je désirais malgré tout tomber. _

_« Pourquoi es tu si bien habillé ? »_

_Il fronça brièvement les sourcils, soupira en voyant à quoi je jouais et finis par me répondre, la voix un peu trop rauque -comme si il tentait d'imiter un adulte._

_« J'avais rendez-vous avec George chez un entrepreneur Français qui voudrait qu'on ouvre une boutique de Farces et Attrapes là-bas. Et… j'ai réussi à le convaincre… pour une somme de folie ! Je crois que la cravate que je portais il y a à peine dix minutes y était pour beaucoup. Mais j'ai cru que j'allais mourir étouffé alors… Et toi ? Tu révises ?_

_- Je me suis endormi… à cause de la chaleur._

_- On dirait que tu as toujours aussi chaud … »_

_Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et je compris que mon visage venait presque de se décomposer tant j'étais choquée qu'il puisse faire un tel sous entendu. Je finis par rire avec lui, me rendant compte que j'étais un peu ridicule. Je lui balançais un léger coup de poing dans le ventre pour plaisanter._

_« Non mais dis donc ! Ça t'a rendu euphorique à ce point cette histoire de contrat ?! »_

_Il cessa de rire et je me demandais ce qui clochait durant un instant. Il devint assez rouge, comme si lui seul pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans son crâne. Il finit par bredouiller :_

_« Tu sais… Ils m'ont proposé de passer un mois là-bas pour… organiser tout ça. Tu connais George, il ne veut pas trop s'éloigner et… Il y Angelina et… Il faut qu'un de nous deux y aille…_

_- Tu pars en France ? »_

_Ma voix se brisa sur le nom de ce pays que j'imaginais maudit quelques instants avant de me rendre compte que c'était plutôt moi qui l'étais. Il parut gêné, par ma réaction sans doute. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les crises de larmes ou autre genre de démonstrations qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. _

_« En fait… C'est… cet été… alors… j'ai pensé… que… tu pourrais… _

_- Je pourrais quoi ? M'impatientai-je en tapant du pied, croisant mécaniquement mes bras sur ma poitrine en une mimique extrêmement ridicule qui devait rappeler ma mère. _

_- Venir-avec-moi. Conclut il en avalant la moitié des syllabes avant de se reprendre. Venir… avec moi. »_

_Je restais silencieuse un bon moment, proprement stupéfaite par sa proposition. Partir en vacances à deux, comme un vrai couple était une démarche extraordinaire venant de lui. Je le voyais toujours immature, gamin, boudeur souvent… Il avait parfois du mal à évoluer, comme si l'avenir lui faisait peur. Et voilà qu'il me proposait de partir un mois avec lui dans un autre pays ! _

_Il parut mal prendre mon silence et s'emballa, ses joues de plus en plus rouges._

_« Tu sais, si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave ! C'est surtout… pour toi ! Avec les ASPICS, tu auras bien besoin de détente quand ce sera fini. Ça t'aurait fait des vacances ! Et puis, on aurait été… seuls… tous les deux… pour une fois. Et… on aurait pu… voir… si… on peut vivre ensemble. Enfin, ne te méprends pas ! Juste en couple. Enfin… oui, ensemble, c'est comme en couple… mais…_

_- Ron ! Tentai-je de le couper en réprimant un fou rire face au nombre extravagant de mots qu'il pouvait dire à la seconde._

_- Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Voir si… c'est possible entre nous ! Sans personne qui fait l'arbitre, sans avoir des envies de se sauter dessus. Enfin de se sauter dessus pour se battre, pas pour… _

_- Ron ! Répétai-je en me demandant si je rêvais que je l'appelais où s'il devenait simplement sourd._

_- Quoi que je ne serais pas non plus contre le fait qu'on se saute dessus. Pour autre chose que se battre… Enfin… tu comprends !? »_

_Il cessa de parler en inspirant profondément comme s'il s'était dégonflé et devait absolument reprendre de l'air. Je restais silencieuse, tentant de me souvenir des techniques de respiration artificielle au cas où. Il ne dit plus mot et je pus enfin en placer une._

_« J'adorerais venir avec toi. Et oui, j'ai compris le sous-entendu sur l'expression « sauter dessus ». Je suis encore assez intelligente, tu sais… Et pas aussi innocente que tu le penses. Enfin… si. Mais… J'ai quand même compris. _

_- Cool… je n'ai pas besoin de me répéter… J'en serais incapable… »_

_Je ris à nouveau face à sa mine défaite et il baissa les yeux vers les pointes de ses chaussures. Je pris lentement ma main dans la sienne, une furieuse envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes torturant mon ventre tout entier. J'obéis rapidement à cette pulsion que je n'aurais pu réprouver. Sa main passa dans mes boucles brunes, m'attirant vers lui avec force comme pour s'assurer que je ne m'échappe pas. Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention. Sa langue passa lentement entre mes lèvres que j'avais volontairement laissées entrouvertes et notre étreinte se renforça. Sa main passa sous mon débardeur, enflammant ma peau plus encore que la chaleur de l'atmosphère. Je me sentis frissonner lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le dessous de mon soutien-gorge, frôlant ma poitrine. J'aurais voulu qu'il la prenne en main… Il n'osa pas. Il se détacha de moi avec douceur, interrompant l'instant comme si ça l'ennuyait. La lueur presque bestiale de son regard m'apprit le contraire. _

_« Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant._

_Je restais bouche bée. Se promener ? Et pourquoi pas aller voir des petites fleurs et des arbres en chantant le dernier tube de l'été, pendant qu'il y était ? Je plongeais son regard dans le sien, de plus en plus sûre de moi. _

_« Non. _

_- Non ?_

_- Non. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on aille se promener…_

_- Oh… tu veux que… je m'en aille ?_

_- Non. J'ai envie de profiter de ta présence…_

_- Et une balade ne te ferait pas profiter de ma présence ? »_

_J'eus envie de lui donner une claque pour lui remettre les idées en place mais me retins car il n'y était pour rien. Lorsqu'une chose lui paraissait impossible, il pouvait prendre des heures avant d'y croire même si on lui mettait le nez dessus. Alors, je me décidais à prendre les choses en main._

_« Je rêvais de toi. C'est pour ça que je gémissais ton prénom. Je rêvais qu'on faisait l'amour. (Silence) Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. »_

_Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il parte en courant, mais après un court instant -qui me sembla être l'un des moments les plus intenses de toute mon existence- il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche avant d'haleter contre mes lèvres :_

_« La salle sur Demande… »_

******_¤°_°¤_**

Rose Weasley n'avait jamais paru aussi inquiète. Elle si courageuse et limite tête brûlée en toutes circonstances était pâle, transpirait plus que la moyenne et claquait pourtant presque des dents. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son reflet qui lui tira la langue, moqueuse. Ses boucles rousses collaient contre son front et elle tenta de se donner une apparence plus convenable avant de se rassurer. Sa mère l'avait bien pris, _elle_ ! Son père prendrait la nouvelle avec autant de calme… Une petite voix au fond de son crâne lui souffla que sa mère était beaucoup plus mature que son père -et qu'à dire vrai, la planète entière était plus mature que son père !

Elle inspira profondément, attendant de se sentir prête avant de comprendre qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Elle finit par descendre, rejoignant son père qui -installé sur une chaise de la cuisine- lisait la Gazette du sorcier. Une bouteille de bière était posée devant lui et Rose remercia mentalement sa mère. La nouvelle passerait forcément mieux avec un peu d'alcool.

« Papa. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Ron releva la tête vers elle et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en souriant, posant sa Gazette pour se concentrer entièrement à sa « Petite Rosie Chérie ». La petite Rosie en question -âgée de tout de même dix-neuf ans- avait toujours l'air aussi malade et anxieuse. Ron le remarqua sans difficulté et s'angoissa instantanément. Il détestait voir sa fille dans un tel état.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? »

Rose se racla la gorge et se lança.

« J'ai… un petit ami. Depuis… plus de deux ans. Et on… Il m'a demandé en mariage. »

Ron resta silencieux, bouche bée. Mariage ? Comment ça mariage ? Mariage avec robe blanche, costume, alliances ? Ce mariage là ? Le mariage avec la lune de miel et la nuit de noce ? Surtout la nuit de noce ! Son regard oscilla entre le visage rose de sa petite Rose et la bouteille de bière, comprenant soudainement pourquoi Hermione la lui avait proposé avant tant d'insistance.

« Qui ? Bredouilla-t-il finalement en tripotant la bouteille fraîche.

- Scorpius Malefoy. »

Ron se demanda s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Scorpius Malefoy ? Scorpius Malefoy, cet espèce de blond gominé qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui siffla sournoisement « _Non, non, ça c'est Drago Malefoy !_ ». Il la fit faire.

« Tu as dit… oui à sa proposition ?

- Oui.

- Tu… n'es pas un peu… jeune ? »

Rose le fusilla du regard avant de se lever d'un bond, agacée pour de bond alors que ses nerfs craquaient pour la toute première fois depuis sa naissance face à ce père trop protecteur qui ne l'avait pas vu grandir -ou ne voulait le faire.

« Papa, j'ai dix-neuf ans ! Et non trois ans ! Réveille toi un peu ! Je porte des soutiens-gorge ! Me rase les jambes ! Prends la pilule ! J'ai déjà bu de l'alcool ! J'ai déjà fait l'amour ! Et j'ai un tatouage à l'intérieur de la cuisse ! Un serpent ! Tu veux plus de détails ?! »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Comme sa mère, elle pleurait assez facilement, surtout de colère. Hermione finissait toujours en larmes lors de leurs disputes. Il resta sans bouger, puis prit la bouteille d'alcool, but quelques gorgées, la reposa, se gratta les yeux comme pour les obliger à rester ouverts -ou chasser ses larmes.

« Je sais que tu as dix-neuf ans. Mais, tu resteras pour toujours ma petite Rose. Et… je ne connais pas ce garçon.

- Parce que tu as envie de le connaître ? Bredouilla la jeune femme en reniflant.

- Si il doit t'épouser, oui.

- Parce que… tu veux bien ?

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis pour ce tatouage. Tu me demandes vraiment ma bénédiction ? »

Rose hésita quelques secondes plus acquiesça lentement. Oui, elle la voulait. Elle en avait besoin, juste pour la rassurer, juste pour se dire qu'elle faisait le bon choix, juste pour savoir que son père sera là, à ses côtés, qu'il lui tiendrait le bras pour la conduire à l'autel…

« Je te la donnerais seulement après l'avoir rencontré… Juste pour être certain que lui la mérite. Qu'il te mérite. »

Il tendit la main vers elle et elle s'y accrocha alors qu'il l'attirait sur ses genoux comme lorsqu'elle était toute petite. Il caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse, ayant toujours l'impression de tenir sa petite Rose entre ses bras. Elle cala son visage dans son cou en séchant ses larmes. Il chuchota :

« J'ai un peu plus de mal à te laisser partir alors qu'Hugo… C'est sûrement parce que tu es une fille… Que tu as oublié avec le temps que j'étais ton papa-super-héros et que d'autres hommes ont gagnés ton cœur alors que je pensais qu'il n'était qu'à moi.

- Tu as toujours la plus grosse partie. La rassura-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui pour sourire. Et tu es toujours mon papa-super-héros… »

Un sourire fier éclaira son visage, comme un gosse. Il semblait tout heureux brusquement.

« Je peux te raconter encore le jour où ta maman m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de toi ?

- Papa ! Marmonna Rose. Tu me l'as déjà raconté mille fois ! »

Elle voulu lui échapper, mais il l'en empêcha. Faussement mécontente, elle fit la moue puis attendit finalement, impatiente d'entendre cette histoire pour la millième et unième fois.

«_ Il était une fois…_

- Papa, pas la version conte, s'il te plait ! La vraie histoire même ! Tu ne me l'as jamais conté en version adulte ! »

_« Je pénétrais dans le salon, un sac en bandoulière à l'épaule, un bouquet de roses rouges dans la main. La fraîche odeur se dilua dans l'atmosphère, enivrant l'appartement d'un parfum floral des plus alléchants. J'avais quitté la maison pendant près de deux semaines pour une campagne de promotion aux Etats-Unis et j'étais impatient de revoir Hermione. Je me faufilais donc rapidement à la cuisine, posais le bouquet dans un vase où j'ajoutais de l'eau d'un coup de baguette. J'entendais de la musique provenir de la salle de bain et m'y dirigeais tout en me déshabillant. Un nuage de vapeur m'accueillit, ainsi d'une musique douce, la voix beaucoup moins douce de mon épouse l'accompagnant plus ou moins en rythme. _

_Je finis de me dévêtir entièrement et fis glisser le rideau de douche. Elle m'accorda son plus beau sourire sans ciller, aussi nue qu'au jour de sa naissance, le corps recouvert de bain moussant, érotique mirage dont je ne me lassais pas. _

_« Tu m'as entendu rentrer ?_

_- Tu n'es pas très doué pour le silence… et je t'attendais …_

_- Dans cette tenue ? M'exclamai-je en mimant de choc._

_- Et bien… je me suis dit que c'était comme ça que je te plaisais le plus. »_

_Je ne lui donnais pas raison bien que je le pense très fort. Je lui montrais hâtivement que cette tenue était en effet d'une utilité imparable et nous passâmes quelques douces minutes dans la douche, nous savonnant mutuellement. Je remarquais pour la première fois une petite rondeur autrefois inexistante à son bas-ventre. Je ne fis aucune réflexion, craignant sa colère. Je savais à quel point les femmes étaient susceptibles quand on leur parlait de leur poids, Hermione comme les autres. _

_Nous quittâmes la salle de bain, simplement emmitouflés dans des serviettes de bain. Elle m'embrassa en remarquant les roses, me chuchotant un « je t'aime » tremblotant auquel je répondis sans hésitation. Puis elle sortit une bouteille de bière du frigidaire, me la tendant. Je m'inquiétais instinctivement en la prenant, sachant qu'elle ne me laissait boire que lorsqu'elle allait m'annoncer quelque chose d'affreux. _

_Elle laissa glisser la serviette au sol et j'arrêtais de bouger. Il s'agissait là de la plus belle affreuseté du monde. Je l'interrogeais du regard, patient. Elle prit ma main, l'autre tenant toujours la bouteille, et la posa délicatement sur son ventre. _

_« À ta santé, papa ! »_

_Je pris plusieurs secondes à comprendre, mon souffle se heurtant dans ma poitrine alors que la bouteille -que j'avais lâchée sous les tremblements de mes doigts- s'écrasait au sol, des larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que je pense à les arrêter. Je pris Hermione dans les bras, la faisant décoller de terre -avant tout pour qu'elle ne se coupe pas avec les bouts de verre de la bouteille. _

_Je l'assis simplement sur la table, reniflant -me rendant compte que je pleurais bêtement alors que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Elle caressa tendrement ma joue, ma main se posant à nouveau sur son ventre comme si je pouvais déjà sentir le petit être qui y grandissait. J'étais étrangement gêné d'avoir réagi de cette manière, mon bonheur beaucoup plus incontrôlable que je ne l'avais crû un jour possible. Elle perçut mon trouble car elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère._

_« En l'honneur de ce jour, si c'est un garçon, nous l'appellerons Heineken ! » Lança-t-elle à la volée en désignant la bouteille de bière Heineken brisée dont le liquide se répandait sur le carrelage. _

_Son rire fut contagieux et la honte que j'avais ressenti disparut un peu. Je baissais les yeux, l'embrassais passionnément et murmurais finalement en jetant un coup d'œil au bouquet de fleurs rougeoyantes._

_« En l'honneur de ce jour, si c'est une fille, nous l'appellerons Rose. »_

**_¤°_°¤_**

**_VOilàà ! ^^' romantique et niais, hein ? mdr mais ça fait du bien parfois... J'ai tout de même réussi à glisser un peu de Rose & ScOrpius... xD Bref, j'espère que ça vous a un ptit peu plu tout de même..._**

**_Prochain OS Severus ROgue & Lily Evans... =D Mon premier -et sans doute dernier... xD sera donc posté dans le courant de la semaine... Puis ensuite le James & Lily que je dois encOr' écrire ! ^^' Qui sera posté quand j'aurais fini Inexistence et que j'aurais eu l'occasion de m'y remettre ! =P_**

**_BisOus bisOus ! Reviews Reviews ? Avis ? _**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	9. OS 9: S'il n'avait pas existé

_**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

**HellO ! J'avais complètement oublié ces Os, j'avoue xD Complètement dans Inexistence et ce tout dernier chapitre que j'ai fini ! Je posterais l'avant dernier demain ^^' Bref, sinon, là, ptit OS Severus & Lily... Juste pour lui donner une ptite chance ! parce que j'l'aime mOii mon Sévy d'amour xD Le début est extrait d'Harry Potter 7 (souvenirs de Rogue). Bref, assez court et inutile mais je voulais absolument l'écrire... (suis têtue hein ! xD)**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**¤°_°¤  
**_

_**"Je puis regretter d'avOir menti, d'être la cause de ruines et de sOuffrances, mais fussé-je sur le pOint de mOurir, je ne pOurrias me repentir d'avOir aimé."  
**Graham Greene_

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**OS Numéro 9: Severus ROgue & Lily Evans.**_

_**¤°_°¤**_

**S'il n'avait pas existé...**

« Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voix, j'ai choisi la mienne.

- Non… Écoute, je ne voulais pas…

- …Me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ? »

Il eut une soudaine envie de tout lui dire. De lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. De plus, dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde : plus que Lord Voldemort, plus que le pouvoir, plus que l'univers tout entier et surtout plus que lui-même. Des milliers de mots ne suffiraient pas à expliquer ses sentiments de plus en plus violents pour la plus belle des Gryffondors.

Lily lui lança un dernier regard méprisant en voyant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, puis tourna les talons, disparaissant dans le trou du portrait menant à la salle commune des gryffondors. Severus resta là sans bouger, ayant une furieuse envie de frapper contre le portrait de la grosse dame, de supplier Lily de le pardonner une fois de plus, d'excuser sa stupidité… Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'oublierait pas cette fois ci. Il lui avait fait trop de mal. C'était fini.

Il enfonça ses poings serrés dans ses poches et se mit à avancer sans but particulier, déambulant à travers les couloirs du château où il avait espéré un jour flirter avec Lily. Ses rêves se brisaient en des milliers de morceaux à chacun de ses pas. Ses espoirs d'avenir également…

Comment avait il pu être assez stupide pour penser qu'une fille telle que Lily Evans serait intéressé par le pouvoir qu'il obtiendrait en devenant un des Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il cogna brutalement son poing dans le mur le plus proche, le mur de pierre s'effritant légèrement alors que les jointures de sa main semblèrent se rompre. La douleur physique accompagna sa souffrance à la perfection et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

Il continua à frapper dans le mur de toute ses forces, ses larmes coulant sans vergogne sur ses joues aussi pâles que la mort. Il aurait voulu que son cœur cessa de battre, illustrant d'une manière réelle ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait d'être déjà parti bien loin… Bien loin de la vie.

******_¤°_°¤_**

**Deux ans plus tard. **

James Potter caressait lentement les cheveux roux de la belle Lily qui riait, se laissant faire à ce contact en plongeant dans ses yeux émeraude, un sourire aux lèvres. Autour d'eux, le reste des Maraudeurs, ainsi que quelques amies de Lily bavardaient gaiement, ne formant plus qu'un groupe uni autour des deux tourtereaux. La table des Gryffondors semblait simplement être leur petit nid d'amour…

Severus Rogue contemplait Lily de l'autre bout de la grande salle, son assiette emplie devant lui à laquelle il ne touchait -et ne toucherait- pas. Un nœud obstruait sa gorge, lui donnait la nausée, lui provoquait une envie morbide de saisir son couteau et de se couper les veines. Mais il restait sans bouger sur son siège, un sifflement désagréable dans ses oreilles couvrant le brouhaha produit par les autres élèves -ce qui ne se rendaient pas compte du drame se jouant sous leurs yeux, ceux qui vivaient sans rien voir de la vérité atroce qu'était la vie du jeune homme aux cheveux gras.

Lily éclata de rire, encore, son claironnant et pur. Ses yeux verts émeraude pétillaient, plus démonstratifs que tout le reste de son corps qui restait encore hermétique aux avances du jeune Potter -plus par crainte qu'il s'amuse simplement avec elle que par un quelconque manque de désir. Elle releva les yeux en secouant sa chevelure rousse pour la remettre derrière ses épaules. Son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentards d'où Severus la scrutait, les yeux particulièrement sombres. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, comme toujours très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il l'observait de cette manière. Elle se sentait brusquement responsable de tous les malheurs du monde : de la famine en Afrique, à la situation du Tibet en passant par la guerre contre Voldemort ou encore le fait que Sirius Black soit un crétin.

James se pencha à son oreille, lui chuchotant quelques mots. Elle s'empourpra et son sourire réapparut, charmeur mais pas trop. Lily n'avait jamais été dans l'excès, elle faisait toujours tout avec mesure, dose parfaite de perfection ! James posa sa bouche sur sa joue rose, étarquant une mèche rousse du bout des doigts.

Severus n'y tint plus et se leva d'un bond, quittant la grande salle en courant presque, son cœur battant violemment contre ses côtes, risquant de les briser au moindre geste. Il entendit Black s'écrier, sa voix résonnant jusque dans le hall.

« Bah il va où bébé Servilius !? »

Il s'échappa de l'atmosphère hostile alors que les rires moqueurs et cruels des Gryffondors se répercutaient dans son crâne. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, quelques tableaux lui lançant des réflexions quant à son air débraillé. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et avança plus vite, songeant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de Sirius Black qui allait encore plus faire des blagues d'un humour un peu extrême…

Il s'enferma dans une salle de cours au détour d'un couloir et -après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien vide et qu'on ne l'avait pas suivi, il s'assit sur un bureau, ses pieds frôlant le sol. Il eut très envie de pleurer. Retint ses larmes par habitude, tentant de se calmer afin de pouvoir aller en classe normalement. De plus, le cours de potions unissait Serpentards et Gryffondors… Il devait se préparer à subir les regards langoureux de James sur _sa_ Lily. Il savait que la recherche de calme était vaine, tout resurgirait lorsqu'il les verrait ensemble à nouveau.

« Severus… »

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond avant de se retourner, estomaqué. Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade. Elle était là… Seule… face à lui. Seule avec lui pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Il se souvint qu'il devait avoir une apparence atroce et cracha avec violence :

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fous là ? »

La belle rousse recula très légèrement, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte avant de se reprendre, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu me regardais dans la Grande Salle avec James. Et tu es partie en courant. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Côtoyer James Potter l'avait-elle rendu aussi stupide que lui pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur ? Non, il n'allait pas bien ! Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et voulu quitter la salle. Alors qu'il passait près d'elle pour se rendre vers la seule porte de sortie, elle attrapa son avant-bras, lui provoquant mille frissons de plaisir. Il se dégagea pourtant de sa poigne.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle parut affectée par sa remarque et le lâcha doucement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure -manie absolument charmante prouvant sa gêne, manie dont il s'était absorbé durant les sept dernières années. Elle soupira :

« C'est vrai. Se faire toucher par une sang-de-bourbe doit être affreusement répugnant pour toi ! »

Elle sembla amère. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer que ce n'était pas la vraie raison, qu'il ne voulait pas sentir sa peau sur la sienne parce qu'elle lui provoquait de drôles de sensations dans le ventre et qu'il se souvenait qu'elle touchait James Potter quelques minutes auparavant. Elle détourna le regard, ses cils aussi roux que ses cheveux se détachant sur ses yeux émeraudes lorsque ses paupières s'abaissèrent.

« Alors… je vais y aller. Je te laisse avec tes pensées. »

Elle commença à sortir et ce fut à son tour de l'arrêter. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser en mille morceaux, le réduisant au silence par la même occasion. Il devait lui dire ! Il sentait qu'autrement, elle disparaîtrait pour toujours, que toute sa vie il serait obsédé par Lily Evans et qu'à sa mort, il penserait toujours à elle en se disant « Si seulement, je lui avais dit ce que je ressentais… » Et si Severus ne supportait pas quelque chose, c'était bien ça : les regrets ! Elle se retourna vers lui, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, car elle était venue pour ça.

« Je… Tu te souviens… quand tu m'as dit… que je traitais tous les sang… les… gens comme toi de Sang-de-Bourbe et que… tu n'avais rien de différent. Si… tu l'es. Différente. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, son regard glissant sur la main de Severus qui était posé sur son poignet pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Elle planta finalement ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu as pris deux ans pour trouver cette excuse ?

- Non ! Non… je le savais déjà… Je l'ai toujours su… mais… Tu…

- Je quoi, Severus ? Chuchota-t-elle, l'encourageant malgré sa voix tremblotante.

- Tu es merveilleuse. Tu es la fille… La femme, la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus drôle, la plus… Je t'aime, Lily Evans. C'est pour ça que tu es différente, du moins… à mes yeux. »

Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment dit tout ça car il l'avait rêvé tant de fois, avait répété ces mots à de multiples reprises dans des songes d'une intensité telle, qu'il se réveillait avec un sourire émerveillé. Mais de toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve car contrairement à d'ordinaire, Lily ne lui sautait pas dessus en lui déclarant un amour éternel. Elle resta figée durant une minute -qui lui sembla être une éternité avant de chuchoter :

« J'aime James. »

Elle murmura ses mots comme si elle-même venait de le découvrir, baissa les yeux en s'empourprant et il desserra la force de ses doigts contre son poignet. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle comme si elle était contagieuse.

« Je suis désolée, Severus. Vraiment. »

Elle s'excusait ? Elle s'excusait d'aimer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il n'était pas lui ? Sa colère bouillonna en lui et ce ne fut pas son cœur -comme il l'avait prévu- qui explosa mais sa rage.

« Ah oui !? Et qu'Est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, hein ? C'est un crétin arrogant ! Un sale prétentieux qui ne te mérite pas !

- Et qui es tu pour me dire qui me mérite ou non ? Répliqua-t-elle froidement. James n'est pas un prétentieux. Tu es simplement jaloux…

- Vraiment, tu crois ? Railla-t-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge. Parce que bien sûr, tout le monde est jaloux du grand James Potter ? Il est grand, fort, populaire !? C'est ça qui te plait, Lily ?! Finalement, tu es comme les autres ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Elle avait envie de lui jeter un sort, il le sentait, de lui faire payer la monnaie de sa pièce, de le faire taire. Non, elle n'était pas comme les autres ! Elle n'aimait pas James pour sa popularité mais pour ce qu'il était, pour son courage, sa générosité, sa loyauté. Mais elle ne pouvait le dire à Severus sans lui faire de la peine. Ils avaient été trop longtemps les meilleurs amis du monde pour qu'elle le fasse souffrir.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et leva sa main jusqu'à atteindre la joue pâle du jeune homme qui se sentit frémir à ce contact. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se rendant compte qu'il avait grandi en deux ans. Ses lèvres se posèrent tout doucement sur les siennes, aussi légères que les ailes d'un papillon. Ce baiser ne dura qu'une seule seconde, à peine, mais Severus sentit son cœur imploser. Ce fut étrangement la plus belle seconde de son existence tout entière. Elle se recula et il passa ses doigts sur sa bouche, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de bégayer, ses joues prenant une couleur rosée jurant avec ses cheveux.

« Si il n'y avait pas eu James… ça aurait vraiment été possible entre nous. »

Elle tourna alors les talons, il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, son cœur battant trop vite et son cerveau au contraire, trop lentement. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune raison de la retenir. Cette promesse que tout aurait pu être possible, cette place de numéro 2 dans le cœur de Lily Evans, qu'il aimait depuis toujours lui suffisait largement, tant qu'il avait sa place. Il l'entendit simplement murmurer avant de la voir disparaître, restant figé en se ressassant cette dernière phrase dans son crâne :

« Fais attention à toi, Severus… »

**_¤°_°¤_**

**VOilàà ! (j'avais pas dit qu'il était inutile ? xD nan mais sérieux... allez comprendre !) Bref, maintenant que j'ai bel et bien fini Inexistence, je vais pouvoir écrire mon tout dernier OS, le James Lily que vous attendez ! Je le posterais... bah... quand il sera entièrement écris ! xD Avant la fin du mois de juin donc... Dans les deux semaines qui arrivent là... Bref' ! à demain pour Inexistence et pis à bientOt pour le tout dernier OS ! =D**

**_BisOus bisOus ! Reviews Reviews ?_**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


	10. OS 10: Le temps

_**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

**HellO à tOus ! Me revOilà avec le tout dernier OS de ce recueil ! Tout dernier que vous avez tous attendu il parait... (et je déteste ça parce que vous avez sûrement tellement attendu que vous allez être super déçus !) Bref, il explique les sept années à poudlard de James & Lily, pour montrer l'évOlution de leur relation... de la haine à l'amour quOii ! C'est la relation selon moi. Après, j'pense que certains auteur de fics sur le sujet ont peut-être rendu leur relation plus... passionnelle, exceptionnelle. Pour mOi... Leur relation est venue... naturellement. Enfin... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**¤°_°¤  
**_

_**"Pense que maintenant, à cet instant, tu es en train de créer... En train de créer ton propre avenir."  
**Sara Paddison_

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**OS Numéro 10: James Potter & Lily Evans.**_

_**¤°_°¤**_

**Le temps**

**1****ère**** Année :**

James Potter secoua sa baguette magique comme si il s'agissait d'un jeu et Lily Evans -assise juste derrière lui durant le cours de sortilèges ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait vraiment une drôle de façon de s'y prendre ! Comment pouvait-il espérer réussir le sort de lévitation d'une telle façon ? Encore un mystère Potterien qu'elle ne souhaitait même pas tenter de résoudre !

À ses côtés, Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami faisait déjà négligemment voleter sa plume. Il lui lança un petit sourire, tout fier de lui d'y arriver aussi rapidement alors que pour l'instant, seul Remus Lupin semblait en être capable. Le professeur Flitwik était d'ailleurs apparemment ravie du résultat. Lily se concentra un peu plus, chassant James Potter et ses larbins de son esprit.

Devant elle, des rires fusaient. Rires partagés entre James et Sirius Black -son _toutou_ favori. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pinça les lèvres, chassant toute préoccupation futile de son esprit.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Sa plume d'un blanc immaculé s'envola et elle poussa un profond soupir. Severus se tourna vers elle, ne cessant pas de sourire et s'exclama :

« Tu vois ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu réussirais ! Pas comme l'autre imbécile là devant ! » Ajouta t-il en un sifflement hautain.

James se tourna, furieux et les jaugea avec sévérité, comme s'ils avaient proféré là un affreux mensonge. Mais non. Il n'était pas aussi doué en sortilèges qu'il l'était en cours de vol ! Severus avait dit à Lily qu'il était du genre tous dans les muscles, rien dans le cerveau ce Potter ! Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle l'écoutait toujours. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait annoncé un jour qu'elle était une sorcière et qui lui avait tout appris de ce monde qu'était Poudlard. Il ne lui avait pas mentis une seule fois.

« Dis, Servilus, le shampoing tu connais ? » Pouffa méchamment Sirius en se tournant également vers eux, prêt à défendre James grâce à la meilleure arme qu'il connaissait : le dédain.

Lily posa sa main sur celle de Severus, l'incitant à se calmer et à ne pas répondre à l'attaque puérile de cet imbécile de Gryffondor. Elle savait que l'ignorance était le pire des mépris. Et elle était assez douée pour ignorer des personnes telles que James ou Sirius.

Les deux gryffondors se tournèrent à nouveau vers leurs effets personnels lorsque le professeur d'enchantement attira leur attention, proposant de faire voler d'autres objets à ceux qui avaient réussi à déplacer la plume. Severus avait baissé ses yeux vers son parchemin, ses yeux sombres embués par les larmes. Il avait beau mimer l'indifférence face aux nombreuses réflexions des deux garçons, elle sentait que cela le touchait davantage à chaque fois.

Elle pointa négligemment sa baguette sur l'encrier de Sirius, juste devant lui. Sa concentration l'obligea à plisser son nez pâle et ses sourcils, quelques rides se formant sur son front. Elle murmura alors -envahit par son désir de vengeance- un simple « Wingardium Leviosa ». Le pot d'encre se déplaça en un sursaut pour aller s'écraser contre le pantalon de Sirius qui se leva d'un bond en jurant. Des rires envahirent soudainement la classe alors que James se levait à son tour, l'encre ayant giclé jusqu'à lui, le tâchant également.

Il se tourna d'un mouvement sec vers Lily et Severus -ce dernier souriant de toutes ses dents. Son regard brun se posa sur Lily qui -les bras désormais croisés sur sa poitrine- lui lança une moue d'excuse suintant d'hypocrisie. La colère de James aurait pu la brûler… Au lieu de ça, quelques petits frissons tordirent son ventre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi satisfaite d'être une sorcière.

**_¤°_°¤_**

**2****ème Année : **

Un bazar monstre régnait dans les serres servant au cours de botanique alors que le professeur Plantelin -enseignant de botanique- leur expliquait en quoi consisterait la leçon du jour. Elle leur demanda de bien disposer leurs caches oreilles et Sirius adressa une grimace tordante à James qui éclata de rire avant de se faire fusiller du regard par une jeune rouquine. Lily le surveillait du coin de l'œil, habituée à ses excentricités agaçantes et aux blagues des maraudeurs. Elle tenait beaucoup aux cours de botanique et espérait que pour une fois, les deux bruns éviteraient de faire les idiots…

Ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur le professeur qui leur montrait ce qu'ils devaient faire des mandragores. Peter Pettigrow s'écroula au sol, puis Remus marmonna :

« Je crois que Pete a mal mis ses caches oreilles…

- Nan. Il s'est évanoui ! » Ricana Sirius en échangeant un sourire avec James.

Cette simple constatation provoqua un fou rire chez les garçons de Gryffondor et des Poussoufles avec lesquels ils partageaient ce cours. Quelques filles se permettaient des sourires. Lily ne cilla qu'à peine. Elle planta son regard émeraude dans celui de James, lequel la gratifia d'une moue narquoise. Elle secoua la tête, de toute évidence exaspérée par ce petit groupe de garçons.

James commença à s'occuper de sa propre mandragore. Il jetait de rapides coups d'œil à Lily à chaque minute. Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué qu'elle était toujours seule lorsqu'ils étaient en cours sans les serpentards et par conséquent sans Severus Rogue. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place sans lui… Pourtant, en tant que Gryffondor, elle aurait dû être bien avec ses condisciples.

Lily Evans était différente, il le savait. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles de leur classe. Elle avait l'air plus intelligente, plus mature, plus ouverte également. Et elle était belle… si belle que malgré le fait qu'elle soit amie avec le pire serpent existant sur Terre, elle lui provoquait de drôles de sentiments dans le bas ventre.

« Miss Parfaite nous regarde ! Siffla Sirius à l'oreille du brun à lunettes.

- Qui ?

- Evans. Ronchonna Remus, trouvant ce surnom parfaitement stupide.

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez Miss Parfaite !? S'emporta James avec l'impression stupéfiante de devoir protéger la jeune rouquine.

- Parce qu'elle se la joue parfaite… enfin, elle traîne avec Servilius… Elle a déjà un gros souci mental selon moi ! Fit remarquer Sirius, sournois.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle est capable d'aller au-delà des apparences… » Murmura Remus en baissant les yeux.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard surpris, ne demandant pas plus d'explications à leur ami qui avait parfois des réactions étonnantes. Ils parurent le croire fou. James reporta son regard sur la jolie Lily et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, certain qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui donner une autre image de lui que celle qu'il offrait habituellement.

**_¤°_°¤_**

**3****ème**** Année : **

L'entrée du cours de Potions était encombrée par une multitude l'élèves attendant de pouvoir y entrer pour rencontrer le nouvel enseignant : le professeur Slughorn. Lily et Severus étaient en grande discussion. Tous deux extrêmement doués en cette matière, ils espéraient rencontrer un vrai passionné leur donnant pleins d'idées de nouvelles potions.

De l'autre côté du couloir, les quatre maraudeurs n'étaient guère intéressés par la situation. Remus avait beau être un excellent élève en toutes les matières, il n'aimait pas particulièrement celle la. Tant qu'aux trois autres, les potions avaient un réel effet soporifique sur eux.

« J'm'ennuis… ronchonna James en donnant un coup de pied en avant comme pour se défouler.

- Je crois que je sais comment on pourrait s'occuper ! » Persifla Sirius en lançant un regard mauvais à Severus et Lily face à eux.

Remus fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel, ayant brusquement une furieuse envie de rattraper Sirius qui se dirigeait déjà vers les deux autres. Peter lui se contenta de sourire, de toute évidence content de faire partie du groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard, ce qui lui assurait de ne pas prendre lui-même les coups. James hésita quelques secondes -car Lily était aux cotés de Severus- puis suivit son meilleur ami.

Sirius se planta face au jeune serpentard aux cheveux grands, un sourire d'un sadisme détonnant sur un si beau visage aux traits apaisés quelques minutes auparavant. James se plaça à coté de lui, croisant brièvement le regard de Lily. Il détourna le sien. Severus s'avança très légèrement au devant de Lily comme pour la protéger des deux garçons. Les gryffondors étaient plus grands que lui et surtout beaucoup moins maigrichon. Ils avaient plus l'apparence d'adolescents de treize ans que le Serpentard. Les autres élèves se tournèrent vers eux, impatients d'assister à un nouveau combat.

« Salut, Servilius ! Tu portes un caleçon propre aujourd'hui, ou c'est le même que depuis le début de la semaine !? » Railla Sirius en ne cessant de sourire.

Severus baissa les yeux, serrant sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape. Lily croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine qui commençait tout juste à se développer, sentant le regard de James sur elle.

« Dégage, Black ! Cracha finalement Lily en fusillant le jeune garçon du regard. Tu fais la même blague depuis quoi !? Trois ans ? Le disque est raillé ! Renouvelle-toi !

- Tais toi, Evans ! Répliqua simplement Sirius sans se démonter. Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse en plus ! »

James enfonça violemment son coude dans l'estomac de son meilleur ami, l'empêchant de s'attaquer à Lily. Sirius détourna donc le regard, revenant vers Severus. James contempla Lily dont les joues étaient rouges de colère. Il savait qu'elle aurait pu leur lancer des sorts. Elle était douée en magie. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait être gentil avec Severus. Ce petit serpent l'insupportait depuis toujours. Ainsi, malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille pas se retrouver contre Lily, il ne put s'empêcher de soutenir Sirius lorsque ce dernier railla :

« Et c'est quoi ce bouton là ? De l'acné !? Oh ! Regardez ça ! Sevy est en train de grandir ! »

Quelques rires fusèrent parmi les élèves. Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, guère soutenu de toute manière. Lily posa sa main sur son dos, montrant qu'elle était là. Ce simple geste le fit frissonner. Sirius le remarqua.

« Et en plus, il est amoureux ! Comme c'est mignon ! N'est-il pas adorable ? Tu ne trouves pas, James ? »

Le jeune brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lily saisit cette occasion pour parler.

« Tiens, tu lui demandes son avis !? Il n'a pas de réponses ! Potter n'en a jamais. Il ne fait que te suivre, non ? Tel un petit toutou ! Vous êtes minables tous les deux !

- Minables ? Répéta Sirius en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, son regard noir lançant des éclairs. Tu t'es regardé ? Tu n'es pas une vraie Gryffondor vu avec qui tu traînes !

- Et toi ? Tu te crois courageux peut-être ? Toi et Potter, vous êtes pareils ! Vous ne vous en prenez qu'à des personnes seules ! Si vous étiez si braves que ça, vous vous attaqueriez à des élèves des classes supérieures ! Au lieu de ça, vous passez votre temps à vous acharner sur des élèves plus faibles que vous !

- Lily… Tenta de couper James, voulant à tout prix se défendre.

- Et toi, Potter, tu es encore pire que Black ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit arrogant prétentieux ! Alors tous les deux, laissez nous tranquilles et trouvez vous d'autres occupations ! »

Sur ces mots, elle prit la main de Severus et l'attira vers l'autre bout du couloir sans un regard de plus pour les deux Gryffondors. Elle se sentait libéré d'un poids maintenant qu'elle avait ridiculisé ces imbéciles publiquement.

Remus Lupin leva le pouce en signe de victoire vers elle avant de se rapprocher de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Elle a été…

- Dure ?

- J'allais dire réaliste… »

**_¤°_°¤_**

**4****ème**** Année : **

Le soleil se levait sur les façades de Poudlard en beau milieu de l'hiver. Remus Lupin se faufila dans la bibliothèque quelques minutes après son ouverture. Après l'affreuse nuit qu'il avait passé, nuit de pleine lune épuisante. Il aurait voulu retourner au lit et dormir toute la journée, mais ne souhaitait pas manquer les cours. Il découvrit rapidement qu'une jeune fille était déjà présente dans le lieu d'études, le rideau de ses cheveux roux cachant son visage bien qu'il la reconnaisse assez facilement. Il la rejoint en quelques secondes, s'installant face à elle.

« Salut, Lily… »

La Gryffondor releva la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire. Elle l'aimait bien. Il était sans nul doute le plus intelligent des maraudeurs et avait mille fois évité des soucis à ses idiots d'amis, les empêchant de faire de trop grosses bêtises. Lily le scruta longuement, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas l'air en très bon état. Il paraissait avoir des années de plus parfois.

« Tu vas bien ? S'enquit elle poliment.

- Oui. Oui… Ça va. Mentit-il avant d'ajouter, cherchant une excuse à son apparence débraillé : C'est encore un plan de Sirius et James… J'ai essayé de les contrôler toute la semaine. C'est fatiguant de s'occuper d'eux. »

Il eut l'impression de trahir ses amis, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De plus, ils auraient compris pourquoi il le faisait. Son secret avait déjà été découvert par eux trois et il refusait de penser que d'autres gens puissent l'apprendre. Lily acquiesça simplement, sachant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Je ne comprends pas que tu traînes avec de pareils crétins ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement. Tu vaux tellement mieux qu'eux ! Je veux dire… Ils sont si… Potter surtout ! Ce garçon est…

- James est quelqu'un de génial. Comme Sirius et Peter. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Tu… tu ne les connais pas… Tu vois d'eux que ce qu'ils veulent bien te montrer. Je n'aime pas Rogue non plus. Et pourtant vous êtes amis !

- Tu n'aimes pas Severus simplement parce qu'il est à Serpentard !

- Tu n'aimes pas James et Sirius simplement parce qu'ils sont plus sûrs d'eux que tu l'es de toi-même ! »

Lily le fusilla du regard. Remus soupira :

« Je vais te dire quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Euh… à propos de James. Tu lui plais beaucoup ! »

Lily se figea puis se mit à rire, d'abord parce qu'elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague… Puis beaucoup plus nerveusement quand elle réalisa que Remus était parfaitement sérieux. Elle écarquilla finalement ses yeux émeraude, stupéfaite.

« Attends… c'est une blague !?

- Non. Tu lui plais beaucoup.

- Je plais à James Potter ? Ce garçon est un imbécile condescendant et je-m'en-foutiste ! Je ne pourrais jamais craquer sur Potter ! »

Remus se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, se demandant si avouer l'amour de James pour à Lily à la principale concernée était une bonne idée, bien qu'il y pense depuis bien longtemps. Finalement, il murmura :

« Peut-être… Mais, James est un garçon formidable. Il est loyal, le meilleur ami qui existe au monde. Il est courageux, quoi que tu en dises… Et incroyablement intelligent… Actuellement… il fait des choses pour moi. Et je ne pensais jamais que quiconque puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire pour moi.

- On dirait que tu fais sa promo ! Pouffa Lily, l'écoutant pourtant d'une oreille attentive.

- Non… Je veux juste dire qu'il… qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois et qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes à ce qu'il montre au premier abord ! Toi qui as réussi à dépasser des préjugés en étant amie avec un Serpentard que nous détestons tous… Tu devrais pouvoir le faire avec tout le monde ! Et surtout avec lui. Il en vaut vraiment la peine. »

Il se leva simplement, n'ayant même pas révisé alors qu'il était venu pour le faire, laissant Lily songeuse. Elle finit par rejoindre Severus dans le hall face à la Grande Salle, l'esprit ailleurs cependant.

**_¤°_°¤_**

**5****ème**** Année : **

Lily referma brutalement le passage de la grosse dame à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Son sang battait dans ses tempes alors que les larmes se bousculaient derrière ses paupières. Elle avait tenu jusque là, sa colère, sa déception face à Severus l'ayant empêché de craquer. Désormais, maintenant qu'elle avait refermé la porte sur ce qu'il lui semblait être l'amitié la plus importante de sa vie, elle se sentait extrêmement mal. Et plus seule que jamais.

Elle frissonna légèrement avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le canapé, heureuse que la salle soit complètement vide. Elle enfonça son visage dans un cousin orange en reniflant bruyamment. Elle savait qu'elle devait être affreuse à l'instant, ce qui ajouta à son bonheur d'être entièrement seule.

« Hum hum… »

Elle se releva d'un bond, se retrouvant face à un James Potter des plus débraillés. Les boutons de sa chemise semblaient s'être déchirés et dévoilaient de fait son torse imberbe et diaphane. Ses lunettes n'étaient pas posées droites sur son nez et quelques cicatrices rougeoyantes marquaient sa peau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, de toute évidence très gêné. Elle bredouilla :

« Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure !? Tu es préfet !

- Je… J'avais une bonne raison… Tu… Tu pleures ? »

Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il faisait dehors à une heure si tardive, bien qu'elle soit assez intelligente pour le comprendre. Severus lui avait fait part de ses soupçons concernant la véritable nature de Remus. Et le fait que le jeune homme et ses amis disparaissent les soirs de pleine lune ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Cependant, elle se demanda pourquoi il était dans un tel état, proche de l'euphorie, comme s'il venait d'accomplir un acte extraordinaire.

Elle essuya d'un geste brusque les larmes sur ses joues, ne voulant pas se montrer faible face à ce garçon en particulier. Il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches, attendant manifestement une réponse. Qu'elle finit par lui donner.

« Je… me suis disputé avec Severus.

- Ah… Parce qu'il t'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, je présume… Marmonna simplement le jeune homme.

- Ouais… Je crois que ça a plus ou moins mis un terme à notre amitié… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, excuse moi. »

Elle se leva finalement, prête à rejoindre son dortoir où ses quelques amies devaient discuter de garçons, comme tous les soirs. Elle s'arrêta nette dès que la voix de James résonna dans la pièce vide.

« Tu peux me parler de ce qui ne va pas quand tu le souhaites ! »

Elle se retourna légèrement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine arrondie après avoir replacé une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

« Tu… Quoi ? »

James haussa les épaules, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres fines. Il n'avait jamais paru si embarrassé, incroyablement empoté lui qui était habituellement si sûr de lui en apparence. Il finit par expliquer :

« J'ai des amis qui comptent plus que tout au monde pour moi. Ma famille et mes amis… C'Est-ce qui me fait vivre. Alors je sais que… ça ne doit pas être facile. Surtout que -même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi- tu étais extrêmement proche de Servi… de Rogue. Alors… Je… J'suis pas doué pour parler aux filles… finit-il par bégayer, de plus en plus troublé et ne trouvant pas de réelle explication à lui donner.

- Non. Le rassura-t-elle en paraissant agréablement surprise par son petit discours. Merci… merci beaucoup. »

Il haussa finalement les épaules, passant à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se souvint brusquement qu'il était juste venu récupérer quelques vêtements pour le lendemain avant de rejoindre ses amis à la cabane hurlante pour leur deuxième nuit en tant qu'animagus.

« Je… Il faut que j'y aille…

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. »

Il se sentit désolé pour lui-même. Il avait passé des mois à espérer être seul avec Lily, sans animosité. Et voilà qu'enfin elle lui accordait une vague attention et semblait toute disposée à discuter avec lui… Mais ses amis étaient plus importants. Il ne pouvait les laisser tomber ! Même pour Lily.

« Alors… à demain, Lil'… euh… Evan. » Se rattrapa-t-il, un peu trop tard néanmoins.

Il s'empourpra très légèrement, réalisant qu'il l'avait appelé comme il le faisait dans ses rêves -rêves qui se finissaient toujours au sommet de l'extase par de somptueuses déclarations d'amour, demandes en mariage, relations sexuelles…

Lily ne se formalisa pas de son lapsus révélateur de sentiments dont elle connaissait déjà l'existence. Elle se contenta de sourire.

« Bonne nuit, Potter. À demain. »

Elle lui tourna finalement le dos et monta dans son dortoir, un étrange nœud qui lui semblait inexplicablement pesant dans l'estomac. James resta avec un étrange sourire benêt sur les lèvres, avant d'enfin se décider à rejoindre ses amis.

**_¤°_°¤_**

**6****ème**** Année : **

Lily resta plantée devant la porte durant de longues minutes, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait sur ce porche, pourquoi son doigt était sur cette sonnette, pourquoi elle portait cette jolie robe pastel, pourquoi elle s'était faite belle… Pourquoi son cœur tambourinait aussi vite dans sa poitrine. Elle lut pour la dixième fois le nom s'exposant au dessus de la sonnette : Potter. Elle finit par frapper. Alors même qu'elle le faisait la porte s'ouvrit et une femme brune d'une soixantaine d'années apparut face à elle.

« Bonsoir. Lily, je présume ? James m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Bonjour… euh, bonsoir madame Potter. » Bégaya la rouquine en s'empourprant.

La mère de James la regarda quelques instants, la jaugeant. Un fin sourire apparut finalement sur ses lèvres et Lily eut presque envie de soupirer de soulagement. Apparemment, elle convenait. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la maison après ce court examen et Lily suivit Madame Potter au salon où quelques adolescents étaient déjà présents. Les Maraudeurs au complet et trois jeunes filles dont une qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient installés. Un homme qu'elle reconnut comme le père de James -de ses cheveux à leurs lunettes, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup- était assis sur un siège imposant.

James se tourna vers elle et un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il se mettait debout pour l'accueillir. Il lui fit simplement la bise, comme il le faisait depuis un an, ses lèvres s'attardant comme toujours un peu trop. Lily observa les autres jeunes et bredouilla :

« Je suis en retard ?

- Non, non ! Les garçons étaient déjà là. Euh… sinon, tu connais Olivia ? Elle est à Serdaigle. Et Marie…

- Je connais Marie, James ! Rit Lily. On partage le même dortoir.

- Ouais… C'est vrai… Et, Jenny, la fille d'amis de mes parents. »

Lily acquiesça simplement en observant les jeunes filles. Ils étaient quatre filles et quatre garçons. Brutalement, un doute s'empara de son esprit. Était elle là pour être la cavalière de James comme elle l'avait toujours pensé ? Ou était-elle là pour accompagner quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette jolie fille « d'amis des parents » lui apporta un frais sentiment d'insécurité.

Madame Potter posa sa main sur son épaule et annonça d'une voix douce :

« On attendait de vous rencontrer pour partir. Ravie de vous avoir vus, Miss Evans. »

Lily esquissa un simple sourire assez nerveux alors que le père de James se levait, s'avançant vers son fils.

« Pas de bêtises.

- Papa, j'suis majeur ! Répliqua froidement, mais fier car il fêtait justement dix-sept ans, avec deux mois de retard.

- Mais pas encore assez responsable de toute évidence. Donc…

- Pas d'alcool, pas de pétard de quelque sorte que ce soit, on ne met pas le volume de musique trop fort et on reste de gentils petits enfants adorables et innocents !? » Conclut James.

Sirius éclata de rire, guère ingénu. Lily esquissa un sourire alors que Madame Potter embrassait son fils sur le front, le couvant du regard comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Bonne soirée. Amusez vous bien. »

James la remercia simplement et ses parents quittèrent la pièce, laissant les huit adolescents à eux-mêmes. Sirius se leva d'un bond, sautant sur le canapé comme un imbécile et défaisant le nœud de sa cravate.

« Fiesta ! »

**_¤°_°¤_**

Lily sortit de la pièce enfumée, se faufilant sur le patio de la maison des Potter en resserrant la veste de James autour de ses épaules. Elle venait de la lui piquer car elle traînait sur un siége et qu'elle avait froid. Elle posa ses mains glacées sur ses joues roses en inspirant l'air frais de la nuit. À l'intérieur de la maison, une musique de barbares résonnait, le chanteur vociférant les paroles brutales à connotation plus que sexuelle. Lupin s'était éclipsé dans la bibliothèque de la maison assez rapidement avec Olivia, Peter avait tenté de draguer Marie, mais la jeune gryffondor n'avait pas paru séduite. Sirius avait passé la soirée à tenter -du moins, Lily le voyait de cette manière- d'avaler la bouche de Jenny. Ils s'étaient ensuite tous lancé dans des discussions plus sérieuses, James se focalisant sur Lily, sur ce qu'elle pensait, disait, ressentait, voulait boire ou manger. Elle étouffait.

Dans ce patio fleuri, elle laissa ses pensées vagabondées, heureuse d'être là, heureuse d'être la cavalière de James, heureuse de se rendre compte que c'était bien à elle qu'il s'intéressait. Elle s'installa sur les marches, ramenant les volants de sa robe pour cacher ses sous vêtements.

James arriva derrière elle, soucieux de l'avoir vu disparaître. Il s'installa à ses cotés en silence et lui jeta un léger coup d'œil, se demandant à quoi elle pensait. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui avec un sourire se voulant rassurant. Il bredouilla :

« Tu vas bien ? Je… Je ne savais si c'était une bonne idée de t'inviter après… après la mort de tes parents et tout ça… et… j'ai hésité… Ma mère m'a dit que ça te ferait penser à autre chose. Je m'excuse si ce n'est pas le cas…

- Tu devrais vraiment songer à cesser de t'excuser tout le temps, James. Murmura-t-elle. Je suis contente d'être là. Juste que… Je n'ai pas très envie de voir Sirius avaler les amygdales de Jenny. Et d'admirer le popotin de Peter qui se bouge sur cette musique horrible ! »

James se mit à rire et s'exclama :

« J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu ! Sinon, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis… Les maraudeurs ont des plans de tortures très expérimentés, tu sais ?

- Vraiment ? Railla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux émeraudes pétillants de malice.

- Oui ! Assura-t-il en devenant aussi sérieux qu'il le pouvait, arborant un visage méchant qui ne lui fit pas peur du tout.

- Quelles sont vos méthodes de tortures, Mr Potter ? »

Il eut un petit sourire, puis son regard fut envahi par l'incertitude. Le sourire s'évanouit et Lily grimaça :

« À quoi tu penses ? Vos méthodes sont si affreuses que ça ? »

James hésita quelques secondes avant d'oser faire ce dont il rêvait depuis des années, et plus encore depuis quelques mois. Il posa la paume de sa main sur la joue rose de Lily, laquelle comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se produire. Néanmoins, elle ne se recula pas, elle laissa faire, un nœud se formant dans son bas-ventre. Les lèvres de James se posèrent sur les siennes. Il n'insista pas, en vrai gentleman. Ce fut un baiser léger, câlin. Un premier baiser. Celui où l'incertitude absorbait le plaisir. Celui qui prolongeait la frontière entre le non-couple et le couple. Celui qui donnait parfois envie de plus. Ce fut le cas. Il vrilla son regard au sien, attendant une réaction, prêt à sentir la main de Lily s'abattre sur sa joue. Mais rien de tel ne se produit. Elle plissa le front, réalisant que la saveur de la bouche de James lui plaisait. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour que le goût perdure, pour le goûter encore. Puis elle chuchota, rougissant davantage.

« Tortures moi quand tu veux. »

**_¤°_°¤_**

**7****ème**** Année : **

Lily s'installa aux abords du lac en jetant une œillade à sa montre. Elle observa les alentours, le soleil se couchant, effleurant la surface d'eau de reflets orangés. Elle trouvait la situation extrêmement romantique. Il ne manquait plus que le principal concerné… Ce n'était pas vraiment de son genre les rendez-vous aux bougies et aux roses. Et c'était encore moins son genre d'être en retard. Elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé, mais s'empara du petit mot qu'elle avait reçu par hiboux le matin même. _Lil', vingt heures ce soir près du lac. Nos un an. James._ Elle se surprit à sourire niaisement.

Cependant, il était déjà 20h16. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an exactement et elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Elle entendit un bruit bizarre et se redressa, soudain effrayée de constater qu'elle était seule et que la nuit commençait à tomber. James ne l'aurait jamais mis dans une telle situation consciemment. Elle se leva, prête à rentrer lorsqu'une silhouette apparut dans l'ombre. Pas celle d'un homme, mais d'un animal. Elle crut quelques secondes à une licorne ou un cheval puis reconnu un cerf.

L'animal s'approcha d'elle et sans savoir pourquoi elle ne cilla même pas, elle qui n'aimait guère côtoyer ce genre d'espèce. Elle se sentait en confiance et quand le cerf se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle, son souffle chaud la caressant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait une petite boite entre ses dents et fronça les sourcils lorsque l'animal secoua la tête, lui faisant de toute évidence signe de s'emparer de l'objet. Elle obéit. Elle se demanda si James aurait été capable de dresser un animal juste pour cette soirée avant de s'inquiéter davantage pour ce que contenait la boite. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de l'ouvrir que l'animal s'ébroua.

Elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il voulait puis saisit qu'elle devait grimper sur son dos. Désormais certaine que James était derrière ce plan, elle avait pleine confiance au cerf. L'animal s'emballa dès qu'elle fut installée et elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsqu'il pénétra dans la forêt en galopant. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le décor sombre défiler.

Le cerf s'arrêta et elle se permit de regarder à nouveau les alentours, s'attendant à découvrir James. Il n'était pas là. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, observant les lieux. Au beau milieu de la forêt, une petite clairière avait été aménagée, un tissu recouvrant le sol où des paniers à pique-nique et des bougies avaient été disposés. Elle serra la petite boite dans sa poche et appela :

« James !

- Oui ? »

La voix venait de derrière elle et elle se retourna d'un bond. Le cerf avait disparu, remplacé par James. Il esquissa un sourire séduisant et elle s'approcha de lui, se blottissant dans ses bras grands ouverts.

« Où est passé le cerf ? S'exclama-t-elle finalement.

- Devant toi. Murmura simplement le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Tu…

- Animagus. Depuis deux ans. C'est une longue histoire… Très et trop longue. Elle gâcherait cette soirée. Je te la raconterais. Promis. Ajouta-t-il en voyant son front se plisser.

- Et… pourquoi… Pourquoi tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le lieu et la petite boite.

- Et bien… On sort ensemble depuis un an. Je voulais que ce soit… parfait. Ça se fête ! Non ?

- Oui, bien sûr… »

Elle parut hésitante en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite boite qu'elle tenait. Il la récupéra doucement et elle s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle contenait, bien qu'une idée des plus stupéfiante lui traverse déjà l'esprit. Il se racla la gorge, troublé.

« J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser…

- Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Premièrement… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Si tu dis non, je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais… Il est possible que… je m'effondre et que je m'en aille.

- Oui. Bien sûr que je t'aime… Avoua-t-elle, ne croyant même pas qu'il puisse en douter.

- Génial. Parce que… Je t'aime aussi. »

Il l'embrassa chastement, toujours en retenu. Il se comportait depuis un an en vrai gentleman, n'allant jamais trop loin. Il bredouilla, prêt à continuer à poser ses mille questions.

« Je me battrais.

- Quoi ?

- Lors de cette guerre qui s'engage… Je me battrais. Toujours, jusqu'à la fin. Et… Il est important pour moi, que tu sois prête à te battre toi aussi. Que tu ne sois pas… On n'en a jamais parlé alors…

- Je me battrais, James. Je ne suis pas lâche. Je veux autant tuer Lord Voldemort que toi. Je fais partie de la résistance. Et ça jusqu'à ce qu'on gagne, ou qu'on meurt.

- Très bien… Sourit-il, manifestement soulagé. Ensuite… Je dois avouer que… j'en ai assez d'être un gentleman. J'aimerais… que notre relation s'accélère un peu…

- Je n'attends que ça. S'exclama-t-elle, un immense sourire apparaissant sur ses traits. Tu as été… extrêmement patient, mais j'ai aussi envie qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux. »

Il rougit très légèrement en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Son regard devint plus pétillant et elle se demanda s'il allait se transformer en cerf à nouveau afin de la conduire à la chambre la plus proche. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant finalement de se mettre à genoux. Elle sentit son pouls s'emballait, son visage perdant toute couleur.

« Et maintenant… la question la plus importante qui soit. Et j'attends une vraie réponse. Je ne veux pas… que tu te contentes d'accepter pour ne pas me blesser. »

Il resta silencieux et elle aussi, anticipant cet instant parfait dont elle rêvait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il savoura un peu cette attente avant de se lancer dans un petit discours qu'il avait passé le mois précédent à travailler, avec l'aide de Sirius, Peter et Remus.

« Lily Evans, je suis amoureux de vous depuis le premier jour. Vous avez été un coup de foudre, une évidence et… vous êtes -bien que cela puisse paraître ridicule et niais… mon âme sœur. Je l'ai toujours su. Et j'espère que malgré les premières années où nous nous sommes côtoyés… J'aurais pu me rattraper et vous faire oublier que je ne suis qu'un petit crétin arrogant et trop sûr de lui, condescendant, immature et plein d'autres défauts ! J'espère que vous aurez su oublier ces défauts. Lily Evans, me feriez vous le plaisir d'accepter de devenir ma femme ? »

Il cessa ensuite de respirer en lui dévoilant la bague de fiançailles, son regard brun vrillé à celui émeraude de la femme qu'il aimait. Cette dernière posa sa main sur sa joue avant de prendre la bague où un diamant blanc était déposé. Elle savait d'instinct que la mère de James avait dû l'aider à choisir le bijou.

« James Potter, il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup les petits crétins arrogants, sûrs d'eux, condescendants, immatures… et…

- Lil' !

- Oui, James. Je serais honorée, heureuse… euphorique même ! Enfin… Je serais ravie de devenir ta femme. »

**_¤°_°¤_**

**vOilààà ! Bon, j'aime bien les dernières scènes... Enfin, y'a des passages que j'aime beaucoup, d'autres moins. =D J'aime par contre beaucoup la demande en mariage lOl -qui dirait non à James Potter, sérieux ? =p Bref, je crois avoir assez bien cerné le couple James/Lily dont je voulais montré l'évolution durant cet OS... J'espère avoir réussi. **

**Je vous remerci en tout cas d'avoir lu les OS de ce recueil ! J'ai exposé plusieurs style d'amour... du plus violent -drago & hermione- au plus romantique -ron & hermione- en passant par le plus absolu -rose & scorpius- ou encOr' le plus amusant - Luna & Neville-, torturé -Remus & HermiOne, Immoral - Harry & HermiOne, guère réciproque -Severus & Lily... Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! =D**

**_BisOus bisOus ! Reviews Reviews ?_ en espèrant avoir des avis de ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews avant ! dites moi quels OS vous avez préféré, ceux que vous n'avez pas aimé et pourquoi, quels couples vous attirent et sur quels couples je devrais écrire ? Bref, j'attends vos avis ! =D**

**_°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°_**


End file.
